A Sense of Something Sacred
by Shower Bubbles
Summary: Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore’s lies to world. The wizarding world is in for a shock. Tom/Harry.SLASH!
1. Insolitus

**New A/N: Revised as of 11/30. This entire story is getting a facelift. I'll keep the old A/N just so you know what I was thinking at the time.**

**OLD A/N:** Welcome! This is my first real try at a Harry Potter fanfic. So we'll see how it goes. I can't promise regular updates as of yet. But I hope to soon. Please enjoy this work! This will have SLASH pairings in it!

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP SLASH! Boy on Boy! Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does not belong to me! It belongs to a genius named J.K. Rowling –bows down- However, the plot and any oc's are mine! This disclaimer will only appear once.

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible. This warning will only appear once.

**Notes: **You're going to need these

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§_

A Sense of Something Sacred

It was odd, to say the least. Harry was held down to the gravestone by rope. He watched emotionlessly as Voldemort came to life once more. Sure, the entire situation was deranged. Voldemort had come back to life. Using Harry's blood no less!

But that was not what Harry found strange. These things tended to happen to him often, run ins with evil. No. . . What he found strange was the fact that he honestly did not care. This fact, this apathy scared him.

What was wrong with him? Voldemort was evil. He was a megalomaniac, dark wizard who had ruined his life and changed the course of it forever. Harry felt guilty. He needed to stop Voldemort! What if his friend's got hurt? The thought of Hermione and Ron lying still and pale in death's grip rose to mind, causing Harry to shudder. Sirius motionless and body bloodied, the only thing he had close to a father . . .

He cared, Harry told himself mentally. He definitely cared. He would not allow his friends to come to any harm because of him. Harry's eyes scanned towards where Cedric Diggory's body lay facedown on the damp, graveyard grass. Cedric was dead. Because of him. A sharp pain on his forehead caused Harry to come out of his thoughts.

"See?" Voldemort told his followers, "I can even touch him now!" Harry looked up, seething, to Voldemort.

"Let go of me," he ordered in a deadly whisper with a bravery he most certainly didn't feel. Voldemort gave a cold, menacing laugh before pushing his finger harder on Harry's forehead.

"I'm afraid, Harry, that you are in no position to be giving me orders." The death eaters laughed. It wasn't a true laugh, Harry noticed. Merely one that seemed to be commanded of them. Mentally, he faced-palmed himself. Of all the things to notice at a time like this . . .

"Silence!" ordered Voldemort. The laughing stopped immediately, and silence reigned. "Now. . . Tonight will be the night that you will die, Harry Potter. I've caught you! Tonight is the night you join your dearly-departed parents in Heaven."

"I doubt it. I'm the-boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die," muttered Harry, "If I did die, I'd more likely go to Hell."

Voldemort looked down at Harry, a look of pure curiosity plastered on his face.

"Now what makes you say that, Harry?" Voldemort demanded.

The situation had become stranger. Never had Harry seen a look of curiosity on Voldemort's face. Pleasure in other's pain and anger were the most common emotions to be adorned on Voldemort's face. Curiosity was not one Harry had been expecting.

'Don't call me Harry," he seethed.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's chin in his hand, causing Harry to look the Dark Lord face to face.

"You would be wise to answer my question," the dark lord whispered menacingly.

Harry tried his hardest not to cry out in pain. His head felt as if it was on fire. Thinking seemed like an impossibility. He was barely comprehending Voldemort's words at this point.

Voldemort seemed to notice Harry's pain and let go of him. Harry took a couple heaving breathes before looking back once to Voldemort. "What's it to you?" he asked, disgust in his eyes for the man before him.

"Come," said Voldemort changing his attitude completely, "This is no place for this conversation to take place."

"Wha-?"

"Silence, Potter. There is much you do not know and vice-versa. There are many mysteries in this world that I have not yet discovered the answers to. But I cannot talk to you about such things here. We shall leave these buffoons," said Voldemort.

It was funny, Harry thought. The first part had been said in a whisper so only Harry could hear. The last sentence was said for all the death eaters to hear. They seemed slightly put off to be called buffoons by their master.

The true meaning of Voldemort's statement, however, did not register in Harry's mind until it was to late. Voldemort took Harry's hand in his own and the last thing Harry noticed before darkness over came him was the world spinning before his eyes.

XXX

Morning light trickled through a window causing Harry's eyes to flicker wearily. He blinked a couple times before drawing a luxurious down duvet over his head and curling into a ball. He had had a terrible dream last night. It seemed so vivid! Voldemort's re-birth, the strange turn-around in Voldemort's attitude towards him and lastly, Voldemort taking him somewhere.

Suddenly, Harry bolted upright in the bed. _Shit_. Last night had not been a dream. It was real. A newly born Voldemort had taken him to Merlin-knows-where.

Harry's survival instincts kicked in, causing him to take in his surroundings. His glasses lay on a nightstand adjacent to the bed he was laying in. Warily, Harry picked the glasses up, worried that a curse or jinks might have been placed upon them. Nothing happened, so Harry placed them on his head.

His surroundings came into focus. The room was large and spacious. The bed he was in seemed to be made up of an enormous, oak wood frame and lavish sheets, pillow, and blankets. A fire crackled on the other side of the room, a comfy looking chair positioned just so with a blanket on its armrest.

Bookshelves, whose height stretched to the ceilings, lined the walls surrounding the fireplace. Harry figured there must have been hundreds, if not thousands, of books upon the shelves. But his question had not been answered. He had no idea where he was or why.

Cautiously, Harry climbed out of bed. His legs felt a bit like jelly and he grasped the bedpost, unsure of whether or not he could support himself. He tentatively made his way towards a shut wooden door. Harry figured that the other door, to the side of the bed, to be an entry way to a bathroom.

He grabbed the doorknob and gave a silent cry of happiness when he found it unlocked. But. . . Something was missing. Where was his wand! How stupid could he be not to have noticed it till now? He made his way back to the nightstand and rummaged threw its two drawers. They both were empty. Typical.

'_Honestly_,' Harry thought, ' _I must be losing it_.' This was (most-likely) Voldemort's lair, headquarters and or whatever it was called. The chances of Voldemort leaving him with a wand were null.

He made his way slowly back towards the door, grumbling a bit about the loss of his wand. Suddenly without warning, Harry's legs gave out from under him.

"Dammit," he cursed softly.

How the hell was he supposed to escape if he was stuck crawling around on the floor? A sinking feeling rose in Harry's stomach as a terrible thought crossed his mind. He had been kidnapped last night. Right now it was morning. And, as far as he knew, he was still in Voldemort's clutches. That meant that no one had located him as of yet. And as more time slipped by, the odds of anyone ever finding him became slimmer and slimmer.

That pretty much meant he was on his own. Not that that was uncommon for Harry. For most of his childhood, he had had only himself to rely. The Dursley's had never been of any help. Far from it. Personally, looking back on his childhood, Harry would have preferred to have been placed in an orphanage, like his Uncle had often threatened. However, he digressed.

Why was he unharmed and in such a luxurious room?

He struggled to stand up again and carefully made his way towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and gently twisted it, leaned against the door, and opened it.

There was no one in the hallway. Harry, who hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, took in a deep breath. Now where to go? Mentally, he played a silent game of eeny-meanie-mine-moe and settled on the right side.

He started down the hallway, unsure of what he would find. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever. Perhaps, Harry rationalized, he was just imagining things. His fear was blowing things out of proportion.

He couldn't be scared. He had to brave. But why? The same feeling of apathy Harry had felt before rose up within him once more. Silently, he berated himself. He had to defeat Voldemort. No one had ever told him that outright but . . . It always was him. He always seemed to be facing Voldemort by himself. He had to care. How could he save everyone if he was apathetic?

His determination restored, he started once again to make his way down the hallway. A light was escaping out of an opened door a mere 100 ft in front of him. Harry cautiously made his way towards the door and peeked inside.

It seemed to be a study of sorts. Bookshelves were filled with books, more than had been in his room. A massive fireplace crackled and two squashy, comfy looking armchairs were placed facing it. A polished wooden side-table was placed to the side with s full tea service placed on top of it.

Delicious looking pastries and biscuits teased Harry's empty stomach. There were even sandwiches placed upon a platter. He hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday. And even that hadn't been much. He had been much too nervous to eat anything that day before the third task through the maze.

Harry's stomach gave a small grumbled and he cursed silently. What if someone in the room had heard it?

He waited a moment, ready to bolt if even the slightest noise came out of the study. Nothing happened. Warily, he made his way into the room. One sandwich couldn't hurt. Besides, he reasoned, how was he supposed to survive without food? Silently he tiptoed through the room and grabbed a single sandwich.

"Hello there, Harry," said a voice. Harry jumped and started to run out the room. Voldemort was suddenly sitting in the chair!

"No, no, no Harry. You're not going anyway right now," the Dark Lord said directing his wand towards the study door. Wordlessly, he caused the door to shut and lock itself. Harry struggled with the handle for a couple moments and then turned around.

"What do you want?" Harry asked vehemently, "Why the hell didn't you just kill me last night and be down with it? And don't call me Harry!"

Voldemort said nothing but directed Harry towards another chair opposite of his own. Harry, seeing no other logical choice due to lack of wand, grudgingly obliged and sat down.

"Missy!" called Voldemort. A small, brown elf clad in a smart, pressed white pillowcase appeared.

"Yes, Master Lord, sir? Missy is here!" she said in a small, rather high-pitched voice.

"Please prepare some tea for our guest and for myself as well," commanded Voldemort.

His voice was neither full of menace, not anger. In fact, it was rather pleasant, noticed Harry. When he spoke it was smooth and velvety. It flowed with confidence and seemed as regal as a king's without being overly pretentious. Almost like melted milk chocolate . . .

"Your teas is ready, sirs!" squeaked Missy, "Here you is, mister guest!" She thrust a teacup into Harry's hands and gave one to Voldemort as well.

"Thank you," said Harry. It seemed to be the only natural thing to do.

"Yes, thank you, Missy," said Voldemort, " Now, leave us."

"Yes, Master Lord sir. You is very welcome!" said Missy, "If you needs anything, I is just at your beckoning." She gave a curtsey and popped away.

Harry gave a tentative sip, praying to the gods that it wouldn't be poisoned. "Now then," said Voldemort, "Time for business. And I will call you Harry, as it is your given name. I do not want to be shouting Potter all the time like Snape does."

Harry nodded his head, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"I had thought you wouldn't wake until later. Obviously, I was mistaken," Voldemort commented, "Eat, it'll do you some good." Harry, although hungry, merely stared at the food.

"Oh come now," scoffed Voldemort, "It's not poisoned."

"Why am I supposed to trust you?" asked Harry guardedly. Voldemort placed his tea down.

"That is true. Why should you trust me? But let me ask you one question. Why do you trust Dumbledore?" asked Voldemort.

"Well. . . Because he's Dumbledore, I suppose," said Harry trying to forget about how bizarre the entire situation was, "I mean, everyone trusts him. He's a light wizard, the strongest out there. He stands for good."

"Really now? I'm not saying you are completely wrong, just merely mistaken," said Voldemort, "But think of this, just because someone is light does that necessarily mean they are good?"

It was one of the most thought-provoking and absurd questions Harry had ever heard. Absurd in that the answer most certainly seemed to be yes and thought provoking due to the fact Voldemort wasn't likely to ask absurd or stupid questions.

"O-of course," said Harry hesitantly, "That's what light means. We learn light spells in school and how to defend ourselves from dark ones. But. . ." Harry thought for a while before speaking again. "Just because a spell is considered light, that doesn't mean that it can't be used for evil does it? And what about dark spells? Can any of those be used for good?"

"Very good, Harry," said Voldemort pleased. Harry sat awkwardly, not sure how to respond to such a compliment from the Dark Lord. After all, the bloody bastard had been after his blood for years. A compliment seemed rather out of place. "At least you can think for your self. The truth is just because something is light does not be it is good. And just since something is considered dark it isn't necessarily evil."

Harry looked at Voldemort strangely. "So are you saying that Dumbledore's evil?" he asked. Voldemort chuckled. Another first, noticed Harry, Voldemort chuckling. Honestly, was the world going crazy? Why was everything so messed up? Voldemort was chuckling? And it wasn't the mad, crazed laughter Harry was so used to. What in Merlin's name was going on?

Voldemort must have noticed Harry's confused look. "It's alright. Everything will be explained, in time. I'm not saying Dumbledore is evil. Just not. . . entirely altruistic as everyone thinks."

Harry cocked his head, completely and utterly intrigued, "How so?"

Voldemort's demeanor suddenly changed to one of utter seriousness, "You must understand this Harry, What you have been told about your parents and the night they died is not the truth. Your parents were actually followers of mine. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James and Lily Potter were some of my top, if not, the top generals. Peter Pettigrew was one of our own as well. But he betrayed us to Dumbledore."

Harry, who had been sipping on some tea, suddenly choked on the hot liquid. "Wait… You're saying my family followed you, as well as the rest of the Marauders?" he sputtered.

Voldemort nodded watching Harry carefully, "Something like that, yes."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And Dumbledore's the bad guy?" he asked.

Voldemort nodded again, "If you feel like calling it that, yes."

"Well at least one thing's the same," muttered Harry.

"And what would that be?" inquired Voldemort.

"Pettigrew's still a traitor."

Voldemort gave a short laugh. Harry rather liked it. Like Voldemort's voice, it seemed confident. And for some reason, this calmed Harry. The man's very presence seemed calming to Harry. Strange as it was, he couldn't deny it.

Harry took another sip of a tea and pondered everything Voldemort had just told him. It seemed so illogical after everything he had been told.

And why should he believe Voldemort, despite the calm feeling he gave Harry? He had tried to kill him after all on multiple occasions. It seemed so odd to be having tea and a civilized conversation with Voldemort, the Dark Lord, his supposed archenemy.

"But then, if my parents supported you, why then did you try to kill me?" Harry asked. This was a test and Voldemort seemed to notice.

"I have because I truly thought you lost, too brain-washed by Dumbledore for me to do anything. The least I could do was end your life and send you to your parents."

Harry couldn't really understand Voldemort's skewed logic but went along with it anyway. Voldemort **was** a dark lord after all. "But then, what made last night different?" Harry asked, truly puzzled.

"You saying that you would go to hell. If you were truly as drowned in Dumbledore's lies as I believed you would have thought you were an angel or something of the sort," answered Voldemort quite bluntly.

Harry gave a dark laugh, "I'm far from being an angel."

"And what makes you say that?"

Harry tensed up. Voldemort looked at him, as if inspecting him. It made Harry more insecure, and he felt oddly self-conscious of himself. It was as if Voldemort was trying to glance into his very soul.

"It's none of your business," he said coldly. Voldemort was obviously taken aback by this answer.

'_Dammit_,' thought Harry, '_Honestly, why do I end up in situations like this?_'

'_Because of who you are, Harry. It's your very being_,' whispered a voice in his head.

"What the hell?" screamed Harry out loud, his eyes open wide.

"Calm dow-"

"No! I will not calm down. I'm hearing fucking voices in my head!" Harry yelled.

"That's me," said Voldemort calmly, trying his best to control the situation and his temper, "It's part of the bond we share. Through it we have a telepathic means of communication and you've gained some powers from me such as your ability to speak Parseltongue."

Harry took some deep breaths, trying way to calm down. "What else can this bond do?' he asked.

"I can feel your emotions and read some of your thought. Emotions such as pity, love, sadness, and anger are conveyed. I know when you are in danger and such," said the dark lord nonchalantly.

"Great. . ." said Harry sarcastically, "The dark lord can read my mind like a book. Fantastic." He gave a yawn and rubbed his head. This whole conversation had taken quite a strain on him.

"Perhaps you should rest more," commented Voldemort."

"Kay," said Harry. He hadn't noticed how tired he was due to the fact he had been trying his best to pay attention.

"One last question though," said the dark lord.

"Yeah?" said Harry, obviously trying his best to stay awake.

"Do you believe me?" asked Voldemort.

Harry stared into the fire, watching the flames jump and dance while he thought. "I'm not sure," whispered Harry before falling asleep in the chair, lulled into slumber by a combination of fatigue and the warm fire.

Voldemort sighed and took Harry into his arms- a sight even his oldest and most trusted death eaters would probably faint at. Dumbledore's manipulations were spread far and wide- they even encompassed his own followers!

Carefully, as if Harry was glass, he carried the boy to his temporary room. He came to the room and opened the door and twitched a bit when it squeaked. He would have to get Missy on that straight away. Pulling back the covers, he placed Harry in the bed. Harry sighed and curled into ball, pulling the covers around him.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and summoned a chair next to the bed where Harry laid. He sat down and stared at the teen. When he was asleep, Harry looked almost angelic. His face was calm, devoid of anger, sadness, or pain. The dark lord had noticed these to be the most common emotions of the teen. What had happened in his life to make him like that- well besides Voldemort and Dumbledore of course. Having two of the most powerful wizards to ever roam the Earth interested in you never brought anything good.

Ironic, thought Voldemort, how had he himself turned out to be a dark lord? How does a little boy, eager to learn, turn into the most feared man in the wizarding man? He knew the answer but didn't want to think about it. It was something for another day.

He pushed Harry's bangs out of his face. How soft the boy's raven black hair was. His skin was smooth and pale. Harry had a slight and skinny frame. Too skinny, thought Voldemort, a frown appearing on his face. All through Dumbledore's doing, the manipulative bastard.

'_Oh Harry_,' thought Voldemort slightly perturbed by how sympathetic his voice sounded, '_There is so much more to tell you_.'


	2. Veritas I

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP SLASH! Boy on Boy! Don't like? Don't read, you bastards

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does not belong to me! It belongs to a genius named J.K. Rowling –bows down- However, the plot and any oc's are mine!

**Notes: **You're going to need these

"Speaking"

_"Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§_

**Chapter 2:** _Veritas I_

"Mmmmm . . ."

"Come on, Harry. Time to wake up."

"Ngh . . ." Harry rolled over in the bed. His head was pounding, as if a dragon had fallen on it. "My head hurts . . ."

"Yes, most likely. So I'd think it'd do yourself some good if you woke up and took this potion."

Harry moaned and sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes. His surroundings were blurred without his glasses. A tall, snake-like person handed him a vial, which he accepted and drank. Immediately, his head started to clear.

"And, your glasses." An outstretched arm offered his glasses to him. Harry grabbed them and placed them on their face. The blurred outline of Voldemort came into focus. "Good morning, Harry."

"Ehhh. . ." Harry hesitated, " Good morning . . .?" He was still rather confused as to everything that was happening.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Never been better," Harry said sarcastically. Today, Voldemort looked different. He was no longer as snake-like as the night before. Somehow . . . He looked more human. Voldemort frowned.

"Come now. This is no time for sarcasm."

Harry shrugged, "Ah, yes. Sorry 'bout that. This whole ordeal . . ." He wandered off, not sure what word he was looking for. "Its been interesting, to say the least," he finished lamely. _'Great . . . I've just won the understatement of the century award,'_ Harry berated himself.

_'There is nothing wrong with that statement. I'm sure this must be overwhelming.'_

"Holy shit!" screamed Harry. Voldemort stared at him oddly. "Sorry . . . Just not used to the whole you can talk to my through my mind thing," Harry apologized rather sheepishly.

Voldemort dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand. "It's fine. Now back to where we were last night. Dumbledore killed your parents. And he took you. He deliberately placed you with those muggles you call family."

Harry grimaced, "They're far from family. But why did Dumbledore want my parents dead?"

Voldemort sighed and conjured two cups of tea. "Here, take this," he said offering one of the steaming cups to Harry. Harry took it gratefully. It seemed to be a tradition now, tea and conversation. "Dumbledore wanted them dead, simply because they were the best of the best. By joining my side, the side of the dark, they ensured that Dumbledore would suffer a severe disadvantage."

Harry stirred the almost boiling tea around in the cup with his finger. Pain shot through his finger, yet he didn't remove his finger. It felt good. The hot pain cleared his mind and brought him peace. "Harry . . . ?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, just shocked. I'm guessing Dumbledore wasn't too happy with them joining," Harry commented while sipping the scorching hot liquid.

"No, he was not. He decided to take matters into his own hands rather than alert the Order."

"The what?"

Voldemort looked at Harry incredulously. " Dumbledore never told you about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No . . . I have the feeling there's a lot Dumbledore never told me," said Harry dryly.

"Unfortunately, yes. So, he decided not to tell anyone. After all, what would happen when the wizarding world discovered that the Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had deserted him? Instead, he murdered them and made it look as if I had done the act."

A great feeling of anger, hatred, and betrayal against Dumbledore rose up in Harry. Why though? he wondered. He had no way of knowing whether or not Voldemort was telling the truth. He drank some tea, their must have been a calming draught in it, and tried to think. It was impossible. All his thoughts swirled about in his mind, impossible to decipher. If he accepted Voldemort's words as truth, would he be required to join the dark side? Would he be forced do embrace the darkness of magic?

_'No, Harry. You wouldn't. However, if you ever wished to, you could.'_ whispered Voldemort through the mental bond.

_'Why tell me the truth then?'_ asked Harry. He was desperate for answers. Harry curled into a ball. He had been supposedly lied to his entire life by the one of the few people he trusted.

Voldemort hesitated. _'Because . . . You deserved to know. For your parents sake. For your potential that Dumbledore has tried to destroy.' _Voldemort could still see the distrust in Harry's eyes. It gleamed and pierced to the very soul. If I had one, thought Voldemort.

_'I have no potential. Even you must see that,'_ Harry thought forlornly.

Voldemort spoke. "You have much potential. Only a fool like Dumbledore would bind it. And indeed, I believe he has done exactly that. But the problem at hand is that you do not trust me."

"And why should I?' asked Harry coldly. If Voldemort was taken aback by the sharp answer, he didn't show it. "Search me out through the bond, Harry," instructed Voldemort. Harry looked at him curiously. Voldemort repeated himself, "Search me out through the bond."

"And exactly how do I do that?"

Voldemort groaned inwardly. This was going to take longer than her thought.

XOXOXOXO

Four hours passed before Harry was able to find Voldemort's mind through the bond. He had also found his own mind and the path between their minds. It was interesting, thought Harry, and confusing. His own mind was a flurry of confusion and chaos. Thoughts flew about wildly and emotions overwhelmed. Memories were literally chained and fought to break their bonds. And the noise! Harry thought his eardrums would burst. So many voices talking at once, each one trying to be louder than the last.

Harry hurried to be free of his mind and thankfully found the door towards a path. Unlike his mind, the path was silent and still. Yet darkness overpowered. There was something dangerous about the place, as if it was not stable. Carefully, Harry followed the grayed, cobble stoned path wary of what would happen if he lost it. Voldemort had warned him that he could be lost forever if he fell off the path.

How much farther must he go? He squinted his eyes when he saw a structure in the distance. A door was there. It was stately and made of good quality oak. For some reason it was painted black. A silver knocker hung on it. Gingerly, Harry knocked the knocker against the wood. Moments later it opened. Harry stepped inside.

_'Welcome, Harry, to my mind.'_

Harry spun around. No one was there.

_'I am not there as you are, Harry.'_

Harry looked around. Unlike his mind, Voldemort's was orderly and quiet. Black cupboards stood against red painted walls. Harry supposed Voldemort's thoughts, memories, and emotions were organized in them. Many of them had silver padlocks on them. So Volemort's mind must be protected, reasoned Harry. _'Yes, very good. I have guarded it with a skill called Occlumency,'_ said the dark lord through the mental bond, _'Now, reach for my feelings and intentions.'_

Harry cleared his mind and immersed himself in Voldmort's. Many things were blocked and guarded; yet Harry found what he was looking for. It was a memory of the dark lord explaining things to him. Harry felt a surge of earnestness and truthfulness. And . . . Something else Harry could not quite identify. But Harry had found his answer. Neither one of them could lie through the bond.

'_Do you believe me now?'_

_'Yes,'_ answered Harry suddenly, _'Yes, I do.'_

XOXOXOXOX

The dark lord and Harry sat in the dining room. Plates of delicious food graced the linen covered table. But Harry was in no mood to eat. He merely pushed his food around with his fork.

"So. . . Umm. . . What will happen to me now?" asked Harry shrinking down into his seat. Would he be kept here forever? As interesting as his stay has been, he missed his friends. And he wanted to reveal the truth to Sirius and Remus. They deserved to know. And perhaps. . . . No, that could never happen. Harry shoved the annoying thought towards the back of his mind.

Voldemort laid down his knife and fork, and took a sip from his wineglass. "For now, I think it would be best to return you to Hogwarts. Do not tell anyone, especially Dumbledore what has truly happened. Say that I held you prisoner and you escaped. Slowly though, we reveal the truth. I plan to recollect Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Could you help me with this task?"

"Of course!" said Harry excitedly. He could help show his godfathers the truth. And maybe, just maybe, some good would come of it for him.

"And . . . I have not told you everything."

"There's more?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yes. But it is not bad. No, it's the reason I was at your house the night your parents died."

"So Dumbledore didn't lie about that," commented Harry.

"No, he didn't lie. Can you think as to why he didn't, besides the fact it backed up his story?" asked Voldemort. This was his test towards Harry. How sharp was he? Voldemort knew he was powerful. Harry had proved that clear on many occasions. But how clever was he? Could he use logic and strategize? Could he read his enemy's mind? Great power was useless without brains.

"I've heard of things called magical signatures. I haven't learned much about them, but I do know each wizard has one unique one specially coded for them. They are difficult to remove or erase from a location. Right?" inquired Harry.

Voldemort merely nodded, indicating that Harry was to continue.

"If so . . . Dumbledore must have had a limited amount of to make up a story," mused Harry, "He left your signature to back up his story, knowing that was the only choice he had."

Voldemort was pleased, very much so, but he didn't show it. "Correct, Harry," he said keeping his tone as neutral as possible, "That is the conclusion I have come to as well."

"Sir,"

"Yes, Harry? You may speak," the dark lord said cringing slightly at "sir". It felt . . . odd.

"I don't mean to be rude but referring back to what you were talking about, why were you at my family's house on that Halloween?" asked Harry curiously.

"I was going to make you my heir, young one," said the dark lord.

Harry was speechless. "M-me?" he sputtered.

The dark lord chuckled, "Yes, you. Your parents were quite powerful. You are a direct descendent of Gryffindor through the Potter line. It is only natural that you would be as well."

Harry wasn't convinced, "Seriously, I'm nothing special. I do ok in school, but I'm average at best." It was true. Hermione had always done better than him. The only things he did well at were Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Quidditch.

_'Harry, Dumbledore has limited your power. He has severely cut off the access you have to your magical core,_' the dark lord whispered in his mind.

_'My what?'_ asked Harry utterly confused.

_'Patience. Trust me, all will be explained. Dumbledore, being the fool he is, has placed magical binds on you, placed confudus charms on dozens of people and has warped history all to save his sorry arse. If you can trust me, we can change this. We can discover the truth and reveal it. We can discover your potential. You will be my heir and more, you will be my equal.'_

Harry was silent. Was this what he thought it was?

"Voldemort," he said quietly.

"Yes?" said the dark lord. It was the first time Harry had addressed him directly.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you think this is?" asked the dark lord silkily.

"Is this . . ." Harry hesitated and switched to the mental link,_ 'is this an invitation to darkness?'_

The dark lord turned towards him and looked him directly in the eye. _'Only if you want it to be,'_ he whispered in Harry's mind.

Harry shivered suddenly. The look that the dark lord had given him cause strange feelings to arise, feelings he couldn't possibly name.

Harry gathered his courage and returned Voldemort's gaze.

_'I accept.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry it's so short. But come on, it was pretty good place to end, yeah? Free cookies to those who review! Or we can have cupcake party. I know there are still quite a lot of unanswered questions, but bear with me. All shall be explained. Have patience my young crickets. . . . –mysteriously disappears in a poof of smoke-


	3. Veritas II

**Notes: **You're going to need these

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§_

**Chapter 3:** _Veritas II_

Voldemort had not expected the young boy to give in so easily. "Really, Harry?" he asked. He sought the boy out through the bond. The dark lord sensed Harry's determination. But did he understand the consequences his actions could lead to?

Harry could sense the older man searching his mind. He was shocked that he could realize the question the dark lord was searching the answer to.

'_Yes,'_ he answered through the bond, _'I know what I'm doing. I don't understand everything but I trust you. I can understand you through our bond. I know you'll explain everything to me.'_

The dark lord removed himself from Harry's mind. He gave a semblance of a smile to the boy.

"Yes, Harry. All will be explained."

Harry smiled. He felt so comfortable with the dark lord. The peace that surrounded him here was amazing. He didn't want to leave. Voldemort seemed to have read his thoughts.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to return soon."

Harry pouted. It was quite the cute expression, Voldemort thought. Actually overall, Harry was beautiful. Handsome wasn't the correct word. He was not yet a man, and still possessed the characteristics of a young boy.

His raven black hair glinted like silk and seemed as soft. His skin was pale and creamy. Voldemort wondered if it was as smooth as it looked. His body was slender, almost that of a girls without the curves. Harry's bright green eyes shone like emeralds. But they were filled with depths of sorrow and hidden emotion.

What could have caused that?

Voldemort ripped himself from his thoughts. Now was not the moment to muse over these things. Time was short and much was still needed to be done. "Do not worry, Harry. We will meet this summer. Do not ask me how. If you do not know, Dumbledore will not know. When you arrive back to Hogwarts, avoid eye contact with Dumbledore and Snape." Harry looked at the dark lord curiously but remained silent realizing that time was of the essence.

The dark lord continued, "When they ask, say you were held by me and tortured for information. You managed to escape and grabbed the Triwizard Cup. I had brought it back to my hideout. Make up any details that you need within reason. Think strongly before you talk. They will think you are suffering from shock and will not press you too much but they will in time. Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, his hair flying everywhere. "Umm . . . Voldemort?" he asked hesitantly. The dark lord flinched. It seemed so odd to hear the boy say his name. It was strange and unnatural coming from his mouth.

"Call me Tom, please," he said shocked at his own words. Had he just said please? He hadn't used that word since he had had the need to get into people's good graces.

"Tom . . ." Harry started quietly as if testing out the new name, "I see only one flaw in your plan."

Voldemort, or Tom as Harry was now going to call him, nodded solemnly. "You've noticed as well," the dark lord commented.

"Yeah . . . I don't look . . ." Harry's voice died.

"Like you've been tortured by me," answered Tom flatly.

"Well, yeah," said Harry, "I actually look pretty fine."

The dark lord rubbed his temples. "Glamours to give you appearance of wounds won't work, Pomfrey would see through those in an instant. Let me ponder this."

"Tom," ventured Harry honestly not really knowing why he was saying this, "I trust you. I can feel you through the bond. You do not have evil intentions toward me. If needs be . . . You can inflict the wounds upon me." Harry's voice had steadily dropped in volume to the point where Voldemort barely managed to catch the last part.

Once again, Tom was surprised by Harry. He was so willing and helpful, a kind soul. Would he be able to handle the dark side? It was Harry's choice and he would not be forced into it yet . . . the dark lord tossed the thought aside. Harry could make the decision in time. "Harry . . ." the dark lord paused, "You would willingly allow me to do that?"

The boy's brilliant green eyes shone with determination. "Yes, I would." Voldemort couldn't help but stare at the mesmerizing, sorrow filled eyes, "Very well. Do you remember the plan?" Harry nodded and the dark lord continued, "Good. You will fall asleep in a moment. When you awake grab the portkey."

"Ok," said Harry shakily. He wouldn't lie. He was scared, but he knew he most go through with it. "So, is this goodbye for now?" he asked almost sadly.

Voldemort inwardly laughed, "Yes, it is. I will see you this summer, though."

"I'm still confused about everything such as our bond, my family and other things. You better explain this summer," he said sticking his tongue out.

"Brat," muttered Voldemort before casting a spell. Harry instantly fell asleep although not before whispering goodbye to the dark lord.

Tom gently gathered the boy in his arms and carried him to the bedroom Harry had been using. He was not looking forward to the task ahead. The dark lord laid Harry gently on the bed. The young boy looked angelic sleeping there. The wooden door closed and Tom drew his wand. He grimaced before casting the first spell.

If someone had been outside the door all they would have seen would have been flashes of colored lights from spells and curses. If they listened carefully, they would have heard the sound of a single tear as it dropped to the floor.

Harry was caught between smoke and fire. Pain tingled on his very essence. He gritted his teeth, knowing there was nothing he could do. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two figures approaching. As they came closer, he started to make out their physical features. One was tall and looked eerily like him. The other had hair the color of dancing fire. It couldn't be . . . But it was. It was his parents. "Mum?" croaked Harry, "Dad?"

Although still rather eerily ghost-like, their physical features had become prominent. Drawing closer to Harry, a soft smile appeared on their lips.

"Harry . . . " a distant voice breathed.

It was so familiar. Where had Harry heard it before? Ah, yes. His nightmares about the day his parents died. The voice was his mother's. The two figures were right in front of him now. "Harry . . ." Lily reached out a transparent hand that ghosted over her son's face. The caress sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Mum," he said again, "Dad." He looked at his parents in confusion. "Why are you here?" Lily and James smiled at their son.

"We're here for you, Harry," said James.

"To help, you," added Lily, " Listen to Voldemort, the Dark Lord. He is telling the truth." James nodded his head in agreement.

"You must believe us Harry. It is off the utmost importance that you do so. Albus Dumbledore is a manipulative fool who is merely using you for his own means. He does not deserve you!" James seethed.

"We were with the dark lord, Harry. Stand by him. Never bow down to anyone, whether they are light or dark. You will be equal if not greater to the greatest wizards of all time," said Lily looking at her son fondly.

"But . . . said Harry, "How do I know this isn't just a dream."

Lily and James looked at each other and smiled mysteriously before both kissing Harry on the forehead.

"Because it isn't," whispered James as their figures disappeared into the fog. Harry shivered and became aware of the nothingness that surrounded him. Flailing his limbs about got him nowhere and just tired him out. He panicked and tears escaped his eyes. Idiot, he thought to himself as he wiped away the tears. He had to be strong.

That was right he had to be strong. For himself. For his friends and for Sirius. He had to be strong in order to reveal the truth of Dumbledore's manipulations to the world.

Suddenly all went black and Harry knew no more.

The first sign that caused Harry to recognize that he wasn't dead was the tremendous amount of pain colliding through his body. He tried to sit up. Bad idea. All the pain hit his face like a hippogriff ramming right into him. Lying back down, his head collided.

This was definitely not his day. Harry didn't even want to try opening his eyes. He lay there trying to piece back together his memories of what had previously happened before he passed out. He needed to do something. But what? Tom . . . Tom has said he needed to get back to Hogwarts . . . Using . . . Using what?

'_Calm down, Harry,'_ came a slightly amused, albeit worried, voice through his head. It had to be Tom. Harry could recognize his voice anywhere now. Harry gritted his teeth. The pain was excruciating. He wouldn't be able to hang on much longer until he blacked out. _'Use the portkey, Harry. It's right next to you. All you have to do is touch it.'_

Harry couldn't say anything back. He could barely concentrate. He nodded, hoping Tom was there to understand that Harry had understood him. He groped around with his hand and felt the outline of the Triwizard Cup. 'That's it. It'll take you back to Hogwarts. See you this summer. By the way, I've casted a pain reducing spell that's undetectable by Madam Pomfrey. Should help you a bit.'

The pain in Harry's body instantly reduced itself. 'Goodbye, Tom. Thank you. . .' thought Harry as the portkey dragged him back to Hogwarts.

Harry landed with a thump on the grass outside the maze. The wooden stands were deserted and from what Harry could tell it was twilight. The sun had not yet completely set and the evening mist hung just a few inches off the ground.

He was still holding the Triwizard Cup. Harry wanted nothing to do with it. Despite finding out some information from Voldemort that may be valid, Harry still wanted nothing to remind him of the bloody tournament that had resulted in Cedric's death.

Shakily, Harry stood up, still holding the cup as well. Something was in it, Harry noticed. Gently he placed it on the ground and took out the note inside. His wand was there as well! Harry groaned. How stupid Tom must have thought he was not to ask for his wand. Opening the parchment note, Harry read its contents:

_Harry,_

_You must remember the plan. Make sure to never look Dumbledore in the eyes, or Snape either for that matter. I have my doubts about the man. Tell no one, not even your closest friends of what has occurred. All will be revealed in time._

_Veritas vos liberabit,_

_ Tom_

_P.S. Next time, make sure you take your wand with you_

Harry crumpled the note and placed it in his pocket. Nobody could find it. Harry would burn it at soon as he could, for extra measure. The next few minutes were crucial on his part. According to Tom, as soon as Harry entered Hogwarts' grounds the school's wards would alert Dumbledore to his presence.

He stumbled towards the castle, no one in sight. The castle gave off a ghostly, deserted aura. Where was everyone? Harry had thought too soon though, he realized. Suddenly, the castle doors banged opened and a slew of people came running out with Albus Dumbledore in the lead. McGonagall and Snape were right on his heels along with almost the entire Weasley clan and Hermione. "Harry!" screamed Hermione.

Harry gave a weak smile, "Hey there." Ginny and Ron broke away from their family and joined Hermione in giving him a giant hug.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. We thought you had died!' said Ginny with tears streaming down her cheeks."

Harry grinned trying to ignore the lingering pain, "You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily, I'm afraid."

Ron looked at Harry with a worried expression, "You all right there, mate. You look beat up."

Harry grimaced, "Eh, just the usual." Hermione looked at him.

"What does that mean?" she inquired while narrowing her eyes in worry, "Nothing good I suppose."

Harry gave a small laugh, "You're quite right."

Dumbledore had finally reached their little group. "Harry, great Merlin. You're alive," he exclaimed looking relieved. He noticed Harry's injuries. "Harry . . . What has happened? Who took you?" By now everyone had reached Harry and gathered into a group around him. Harry gave the headmaster a worried look. "It's ok," reassured Dumbledore, "I trust everyone here."

'_Tch,'_ thought Harry_, 'If Tom's right, then that isn't all that great to hear.'_ Nonetheless, he decided to tell the small crowd the revised version of events Tom and he had come up with. Harry took a deep breath before talking and winced, his ribs were rather sore. He looked up at the group, "Voldemort has returned."

Cries of surprise and fear ran through the air. Harry swore, although it was still too dark to see properly, that someone had just passed out. Dumbledore looked at him, his normally twinkling, blue eyes suddenly dark. "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry nodded, pretending to play the part of a traumatized survivor of a horrid incident. "And what of Cedric Diggory?" asked Dumbledore softly. Everyone held their breath. Harry sighed and a genuine tears stared to pool in his eyes. Cedric hadn't deserved anything that has happened to him.

"Cedric . . ." he started trying not to stumble over his words, "Cedric is dead." Tears started to drip down his face and Harry wiped them away on his sleeve. Soft sobs could be heard from the group. Madam Pomfrey pushed her way from the front of the group.

"Albus," she started in a worried tone, "I believe Potter needs immediate medical attention.

Dumbledore nodded. "See to it that he gets a good night's rest," he said. He turned to face everyone, a serious look firmly in place, "I think that would be an excellent suggestion for all of us. Let us retire to our rooms for the evening and continue this tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and started trudging back up to the castle. A few, however, remained behind. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry in a bear hug being careful to avoid squeezing him too tightly. "Harry," she murmured, "I can't believe it. But I'm grateful you're safe." She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I love you like a son, you know," she continued looking at him fondly, "I can't believe we almost lost you."

Harry was shocked. He had never heard that before. It was comforting to hear. How could anyone possibly want him? Even all of Voldemort's words didn't sound so truthful once Harry had left the Dark Lord's aura. Mrs. Weasley loved him? Suddenly the pressure and stress of everything caught up to him and he collapsed into Mrs. Weasley's open arms. "Shhh . . ." soothed she soothed, "Everything will be all right. Let's get you to the hospital wing, shall we?" Harry nodded dumbly.

Carefully he and Mrs. Weasley made their way up to the castle. Harry noticed a black dog by his side. "Padfoot," he whispered. The dog wagged his tail and nuzzled a bit against Harry.

"What was that, dear?" asked the Weasley matriarch.

"Oh, it's just Padfoot. A dog who I happen to be friends with."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him and shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Fine then, I suppose. Come along Padfoot," she called. The dog, Padfoot, waved his tail eagerly and marched right on besides them.

Remus appeared their side as well. "Perhaps it would help if we levitated Harry, Molly," the werewolf suggested.

"Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "Would that be ok?" Harry nodded. Remus muttered a spell and Harry felt himself lifted off the ground and placed upon what seemed to be invisible, cushion.

Pomfrey and Snape arrived by Harry's side. Pomfrey looked over the wounded boy, her eyebrows creased with worry. She turned to Severus. "I believe we'll be needing more Skele-grow, pain-reliever, and blood replenisher potions than I have in stock," she told the potions master, "Could you supply some for me?" Severus nodded and hurried to the castle and presumably the dungeons.

The group made their way into the school. Harry noticed the silence that seemed to echo throughout the halls. Not even the portraits spoke. They met no one on their way to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived, Harry was gently placed on one of the infirmary's beds. Never before had Harry been more grateful to be in the hospital wing. Tom's pain relieving spell was starting to wear off and the wounds caused by the dark lord began to make their toll known to Harry. He shifted his body into a more comfortable position and moaned when a sharp pain ran through his chest.

Pomfrey whipped around, armed with an arsenal of potions. "Drink this, dearie," she said, offering one of the many potions to Harry. Compliantly, Harry chugged the bottle, not wishing to fight with the mediwitch. Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Padfoot stood to the side as the mediwitch began to work. Madam Pomfrey casted diagnostic spells and pursed her lips as the results came clear.

"Well?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a worried tone, "Will he be ok?"

Pomfrey nodded. "Yes he'll be right as rain when I'm done. Here, drink this too," she said shoving another bottle into Harry's hands. Harry did as he was told and drank. Pomfrey's worried look didn't fade. "I'm afraid that Harry is underweight and his growth has been stunted. And he's been like this awhile."

Mrs. Weasley looked down sadly. "He always was small," she commented, a sad smile on her face.

Harry grimaced from the taste of the potions. "I'm not that small," he said indignantly, "And I am right here you know." The two women laughed and Padfoot woofed happily. Harry laughed a bit and grimaced. His ribs were hurting badly. The mediwitch and Molly gave each other worried looks. Harry petted the dog. "I've missed you," he whispered into the dog's ear. Pomfrey shoved another bottle into his hands. "Another one?" he moaned.

Pomfrey chuckled, " Yes, and I'm afraid there'll be more once Severus comes."

Just at that moment Severus swept into the room, his black robes billowing behind him. "Here," he said coolly to the mediwitch, "I believe these are the potions you requested, yes?" The mediwitch took them from the potion master's hands.

"Yes, thank you Severus," she said. Harry eyed the potions warily.

"Do I really have to take Skele-Grow?" he complained. The mediwitch chuckled lightly, "Yes I'm afraid you do. Your ribs aren't merely broken, pieces have literally broken off. The other potions are just pain-reducers and blood-replenishers. I don't believe you've seen yourself lately. You look like your going to pass out, dearie."

Pomfrey handed the potions to Harry, and he downed them. God, they tasted horrible. He nearly choked on the Skele-Grow. He felt immediate relief after drinking the pain-reducer. The cold feeling in him left as he downed the blood replenisher.

"Harry? Could you please take this as well? It's a dreamless sleep potion. It should help with everything," Pomfrey said kindly while offering the potion. Harry accepted it wordlessly.

He adjusted his blankets, drawing them closer about to protect himself from the chilled air. Although it was late June, the night air was bitter. He felt his body giving into the potion. He tried to keep his eyes open and fight against the potion, but it was useless. The lost thing he saw before drifting off into a much-needed rest was Mrs. Weasley wrapping her arms around him lovingly.

Remus gave Molly a gentle hug as she pulled away from the sleeping boy. "He's been through so much," he whispered,

"It isn't fair."

Molly smiled sadly. "No, it isn't. But is life ever fair?"

"No," he conceded, "It never is." They stood there, their eyes resting on boy with the fate of the world on his shoulders while Padfoot kept a quite steady watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone gathered in the headmaster's office, except for Harry and Pomfrey. Harry was still sleeping and the mediwitch was keeping close watch over him. Albus couldn't help but let a yawn escape his lips. It was nearly two in the morning now. Although he had told everyone to rest, it appeared they had no intention of doing so. The Weasley's were all in one corner. Molly and Arthur sat holding hands, obviously extremely worried. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all sat on the floor close together with Hermione. Bill and Charlie sat stiffly in chairs, unsure of what to do. Remus sat in a corner, absent-mindedly petting the black dog, Padfoot. Minerva stood by Moody waiting for the headmaster to give them direction.

Albus chuckled slightly, some of the bright sparkle returning to his blue eyes. "I see none of you went to rest, as I asked. Ah, very well then. I know you all care about Harry very much," said Albus trying to hold in a laugh as he watched Severus' face contort into a sneer at the mention of Harry's name.

Albus let his chin rest on his propped up hands. "From what little information I have gathered from Harry, Voldemort has indeed returned." Gasps were heard around the room. "I will gather more information from Harry when he awakens. For now, we must call the Order together." The teens looked confused. "Ah, the Order of the Phoenix. We fought against Voldemort the first time around. It appears we must rally our forces again. We're very fortunate that Fudge is no longer at Hogwarts. I'm rather worried about his reaction to this turn of events."

Albus turned his attention to the black dog next to Remus, "Sirius, if you could return to human form please." The dog obliged and turned into a man with shaggy shoulder-length hair. His grey eyes were depths of swirling turmoil.

Hermione and Ron gave a cry of delight, "Sirius!" Sirius gave them a small smile.

Molly gasped, "T-that's Sirius Black!"

"Yes, but he is an innocent man. Sirius did not betray the Potters," said Albus. Molly eyed Sirius warily, but remained silent.

Albus continued, "Sirius, I need you to gather the old crowd." Sirius looked as if he was about to protest. Albus held up a hand, "Yes, you may wait until Harry has awakened."

Albus turned to Snape who was sneering at he return of one of his worst enemies. "Severus, you know what I ask of you," Albus said sadly. Severus merely nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione gasped, "No one can apparate to or from the grounds of Hogwarts."

Albus waved off her comment. "There are exceptions to every rule," he said tiredly. He really needed to wrap this up. He needed to rest himself and his magical core. And talk to Harry. He shuddered at the thought of what Voldemort may have told him. He, Albus, had worked so hard to keep everything as it was. And it was going to stay that way.

He turned his attention back to the rest of them. "Now is the time for rest. Nothing will be accomplished by being exhausted."

"Professor?'

Albus turned around to see Hermione waiting. "Yes, my dear?" he asked kindly.

"Could we, that is Ron and I and anyone who'd like to, sleep in the infirmary?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes," said Albus, "That'll be perfectly fine. And anyone else who wants to is welcome as well." Good Merlin, Poppy was going to have his head for sending so many people into the infirmary. Everyone trudged out of his office, and Albus slumped into his chair. He had so much to do and so little time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry awoke to soft, worried whispers buzzing about the room. Someone had taken his glasses off and everything was blurry.

"What must have happened?" whispered one voice.

"I don't know, Ronald. Try and be sensitive," answered another voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione.

Harry lay in the bed, losing himself in the voices of his friends and loved ones. He could hear the twins plotting nefarious deeds, Ginny by their side. The eldest Weasley sons and their parents whispered about the state of the ministry. Ron and Hermione were playfully bickering as usual, although Harry could hear the soft edge of worry in their voices. And . . . Was that Remus' voice? Who was he talking to? Harry strained to listen.

"We'll do better. You'll see, we'll protect him. We'll be by his side now," the werewolf soothed. But just who was he comforting?

"I know that Moony, but we've failed so many times before," answered a dejected voice. That was. . . That was Sirius' voice! Gingerly Harry sat up. "Harry!" several voices said at once.

The fuzzy outline of Molly Weasley handed him his glasses. Putting them on, Harry could clearly see the worried looks they wore.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"No problem, dearie," she said looking down at Harry fondly.

"Sirius!" said Harry happily. Sirius smiled and leaned down to hug his godson.

"I'm glad you're ok, pup," he said, the smile growing broader by the moment, "How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good," answered Harry, "Just a bit sore."

"Well, that is a natural feeling after a night of Skele-Grow," said the mediwitch bustling in to the room with a tray full of food and potions. "By the way," she added, "The headmaster would like to see you."

Harry grimaced inwardly. Tom had warned him that this would happen. All he needed to do was play his part and make it to the summer. And then, they could bring the truth to the world. He looked Sirius and Remus. They needed to know the truth.

Quickly, he hid his sorrow. "More potions?" he asked cheekily, "But they're disgusting." Everyone laughed, happy to see the Boy-Who-Lived in such good spirits.

"Come on, Harry," teased Ginny, "Be a good Boy-Who-Lived and drink your potions." Harry smiled, masking the irritation at the name bestowed upon him by the wizarding world. Harry downed the potions knowing it was for the best.

"Disgusting stuff," he whined after drinking them. Ron and Hermione smiled, obviously feeling glad their friend was feeling fine.

"We're lucky you had such minimal damage from You-Know-Who," commented the mediwitch.

"Yes," said Albus gliding into the room, eyes twinkling brightly. Harry eyed him warily, remembering Tom's advice to never look the old man in the eyes. "Good morning, Harry," said Albus kindly, smiling at the teenager. "Good morning to you too, Headmaster," said Harry politely.

"Ah," said Albus looking around the room, "Would you all mind if I had a few private moments with Harry. We have much to talk about. "

Several rounds of "Of course not, Headmaster!" were heard round the room as Harry's friends piled out of the infirmary. Stillness penetrated the sick ward as Harry chose to look out one of the infirmary's windows rather than communicate with Albus. A small, swift blackbird flew around the bright sky, swallowing in the sun's rays. A slightly larger grey bird with a splash of crimson red on its tail teased the other bird, swooping down a pecking it everyone in awhile. The seemed to be friends, well to Harry at least, by the way they interacted. The dipped and dived together through the air. Yet, a great ride kite loomed in the distance, its shadow overtaking the two smaller birds. Frightened, the two small birds flitted away, the red kite chasing after them.

Harry turned his eyes away from the scene, an odd feeling in his stomach. For some reason, he didn't want the red kite to catch the gray and black birds. "Enjoying the scenery are we, Harry?" asked Albus thus opening up the conversation.

"Yes," said Harry while giving a fake sigh. "I just . . . I don't know. Everything that's happened lately, it all pointed to something like this," he said pretending to sound miserable.

"Ah, yes," commented Dumbledore, "Voldemort's return." He patted Harry on the back, sympathetically, "That must have been very hard to get through. I'm very proud of you Harry. Not only have you completed three very difficult tasked, but have lived once again to tell the tale of facing Voldemort."

Harry drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "But that doesn't mean anything in the end, Professor. Voldemort's alive and Cedric is dead," he whispered starting to feel genuinely terrible because of the boy's death, "And it's all my fault."

"Harry, this is not your fault. You're trying so hard to not let your sorrow and worry show, but you need to show it to me," said Albus, "And I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me everything that happened after you left the maze." Seeing no other choice, Harry did so up to the point where Tom had regained his body. From that point on, he created a false tale, being careful to keep the facts straight. It helped that he had curled himself into a ball. It gave Harry a reason not to look into the Headmaster's eyes.

"He tortured me, sir," Harry said in a small voice, "I don't remember much. All I remember is pain. Then one time, I regained consciousness. The Triwizard cup was in close to me. I grabbed it hoping it would activate and it did. And I ended back up in Hogwarts." Harry added a fake sniffle for good measure.

Albus remained silent for a moment. "Is there anything else that was of importance, Harry?" he asked trying to squeeze every ounce of information out of the black haired teen. Harry pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah, Voldemort said he's had a spy at Hogwarts all year long," he said. This was his golden nugget, his key to freedom. Why? Because Harry was telling the truth. Dumbledore would find the death eater and dispose of him. And play right into Harry and Tom's hands. Why would Voldemort give up a death eater? It wouldn't make sense for him to spill that little tid-bit of information to Harry unless he intended for Harry to die. Or at least that's how Harry and Tom wanted it to look like.

Dumbledore bought it. "Really?" he asked in a worried tone.

Harry nodded solemnly, "Yes."

"I shall take care of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stretched out his legs across the compartment's bench, his feet resting on Ginny's lap. She giggled.

"Harry!" she admonished mockingly, "That's no way to be a gentleman!"

He shrugged and stuck out his tongue, "So? I never said I was one."

Ron guffawed, his shockingly orange hair flying every which way. "He's got a point there, Gin. You just fantasize about him being one in your dreams."

"Do not!" protested Ginny, "Sorry, but I got over you Harry, a long time ago." Now it was her turn to stick out her tongue. Harry gave a dramatic gasp.

"You got over the dashingly handsome me? How dare you?" asked Harry.

Hermione started laughing, finally putting the book she had been reading away. "You three are so childish," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Says the bookworm."

"Ronald!"

"Owww . . ." said Ron rubbing his head from where Hermione had hit him with her heavy tome like book.

Hermione looked out the window at the countryside flying by. "Another year gone," she said nostalgically, "We never seem to have a quiet year, do we?"

"Nope," said both of the boys in unison.

Ginny shook her head, "You three . . .What would Hogwarts do without you?"

Harry shrugged.

"I know!" said Ron.

"Oh please do enlighten us with your wisdom," said Hermione mockingly.

"It'd be a very boring place."

Ginny and Harry laughed while Hermione did her best to contain her laughter.

"Think about it though. We have teachers who are death eaters, half-giants, ghosts, and werewolves! I mean, who would have though old Mad-Eye had been kidnapped as was being impersonated?" said Ron trying to prove his point.

"That didn't all happen because of you three!"

"Yes it did!"

"Actually, part of it is because of me," said Harry softly feeling suddenly down again. This feeling of despair kept creeping up on him. It was such a disgusting feeing that weighed him down and made Harry just want to stop existing. Hermione gave him a worried look and raised her eyebrow, a signal to Ron and Ginny to change the subject.

"Well! Look at Norbert!" said Ron trying to lighten the mood.

That was Hagrid's fault. It had nothing to do with you, Ron," said Ginny sniggering.

Harry looked around trying to force himself into a good mood. "Hey, where are the twins?" he asked. Ginny and Ron laughed.

"Only you wouldn't notice them gone until like fifteen minutes later," said Ginny.

Hermione shook her head, "They're probably up to no good."

"Most likely," said Fred and George opening the compartment door.

"So, this summer . . . ?" they asked. Everyone stared at Harry expectantly.

"We should definitely try to get together as always. But I have a lot to tell you. So we all have to be together," he said. Everyone looked at him, confused looks on their faces. "You'll see," he said with a wink.

"Harry," said George.

"Why are you always-" started Fred.

"So confusing?" they asked together.

Harry pondered for a moment. "Because I'm Harry Potter?" he offered with a smile. Hermione slapped him. 'Oww . . ." said Harry, "What was that for?"

"For not being a gentleman."

"Hey!"

"Calm down. Harry," said Ron, "We're almost there, mate."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Living with the Dursley's?" asked Harry, disgust on his face. Suddenly his frown turned into a smile and he smirked. "On the other hand I think I'm going to have a lot of fun this summer."

The twins and Ginny stared at him with fake horror plastered on their faces.

"Those poor muggles," said Fred solemnly.

"They'll never know what hit 'em," finished George.

The train pulled into the station and everyone scrambled to get off the train. "Remember!" said Harry to his friends as he walked over the Uncle Vernon's car, "Owl me!"

Suddenly he was intercepted by Mrs. Weasley. "Don't think you're getting away without a hug from me, dearie," she said hugging Harry tightly, "We're going to try and get you to the Burrow as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I hope it's quick," he said.

"Me too. Will you be alright, dear?" she asked with a worried tone of voice, "Especially after everything that's happened." Harry gave the caring women a hug back.

"I think I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," he whispered, "But if not, I'll make sure you're the first to know."

Saying his final goodbyes to everyone, Harry put his trunk and things into Uncle Vernon's car and climbed in to the vehicle, ignoring the nasty stares his uncle was giving him. Yes, this was going to be a good summer indeed.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **My longest chapter yet! Yaaaaay! It's not much and I don't particularly like this chapter, but I finally go it done. Things will start to pick up after this chapter, I promise. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Free cookies and/or cupcakes for you n_n

_**Also!**_

I don't have a beta! I would love to have one –puppy dog face-

Please review! Thank you n_n


	4. Preteritus, Tendo, Posterus

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers! Chapter four is done. After much deliberation and fan votes, I've decided to make this Tom/Harry. I hope for those of you that wanted Draco and Harry will still continue to read this, though. Harry and Draco will be friends. I would also like to add that there will be no Weasley or Hermione bashing. I love the redhead clan too much –steals Charlie, the twins, and Bill- I also have plans for Petunia and Dudley. I almost feel bad for Dumbledore. Almost. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP, Tom/Harry, or whatever you wanna call it.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does not belong to me! It belongs to a genius named J.K. Rowling –bows down- However, the plot and any oc's are mine! Oh, and the song lyrics don't belong to me. They're by Blue October.

**Warnings:** Umm . . . Violence? Strong language?

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

'Mental Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 3:** _Preteritus, Tendo, Posterus_

Summer. Most teenagers enjoyed it. Some took advantage of it, in more than one way, and others wasted the days away. But no matter what they did it was a time to break free from the strict structure of school and enjoy their youth. Meaning, they were going to have a bloody fantastic holiday, no matter what. Harry, however, was of a different mind.

Oh sure he knew it would be interesting soon enough, but summer at the Dursley's has always been nothing short mundane and boring. Tedious, as well. It was the same thing everyday. Wake up to Petunia's sharp knock on his cupboard door. Make breakfast. Clean the kitchen. Do chores. That was his day. It had always been this way at the Dursley's.

However, things had changed from his previous stays here. Aunt Petunia was actually being civil, if not nice, to him.

Never in front of his Uncle, no. But during the day when Vernon wasn't home and when Dudley was out, she would help Harry with the chores and give him enough food to last him during the day. He was also given free time.

"To study and write to your friends," his aunt had whispered to him. The change was strange, yet Harry didn't question it. It made his life a hell of a lot easier, although more confusing as well.

During his break, he studied and did his summer homework. In fact, he had finished it all, an accomplishment that Harry was very proud of. He wrote to his friends who were mysteriously tight-lipped. Something wasn't right and Harry knew it. He would find out what the problem was soon enough though.

Yet, he did gain useful information from Hermione. Harry had owled her asking about magical cores. Tom had mentioned them at one point and Harry was curious to see what they were. In response Hermione had sent him a book about them. At night, Harry would curl up on his bed, wrapped the brand new blankets and sheet (courtesy of his aunt) and read.

Despite these good changes, Uncle Vernon was as evil as ever. In Harry's opinion, he was a downright bastard. With his uncle, things started to regress to the point where his so-called 'punishments' were at a point were they used to be years ago. Although, they were somewhat cancelled out by Aunt Petunia's sudden kindness.

Whenever his aunt wasn't around, Vernon would rear his ugly head. Punishments now included slaps and kicks. But Harry took it. Oh, how he would make Vernon pay one day, he thought with a grimace. As long as things didn't get out of hand too much, he would be fine.

Today the sun was blazing, so Aunt Petunia ruled that Harry's chores would be limited to the inside. Together they sat on the couch folding laundry while listening to the radio play a cheery tune.

It was relaxing, thought Harry. Pick up a t-shirt, fold, fold, fold, and place in a pile. He didn't have to think, and he concentrated on the radio. Aunt Petunia hummed along. Dudley and Uncle Vernon would soon be home for dinner, and aunt and nephew enjoyed the peace before the obese man and boy's arrival.

The tune on the radio changed and the lyrics caught Harry's attention.

_I'm just a normal boy that sank when I fell overboard. _

_My ship would leave the country, but I'd rather swim ashore. _

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again, wish I was much more masculine._

_Maybe then I could learn to swim like fourteen miles away. _

_Now floating up and down, I spin colliding into sound like whales beneath me diving down. _

_I'm sinking to the bottom of my everything that freaks me out, the lighthouse beam has just run out. I'm cold as cold as cold can be, be._

Harry's eyes started to feel with tears, and he wiped them away, feeling silly for letting a song affect him like that. Yet, the song seemed to be describing him. Sometimes he did feel like he had fallen overboard from life and that he was drowning the ocean of the world. He wished he was stronger at times to protect those he held dear to him. Whatever. He would get stronger and protect everyone. He would.

Petunia looked over at her nephew. His eyes seemed slightly red and contemplative. Was he all right? "Harry?" she called softly. Harry turned to look at her. "Yes Aunt Petunia?" he answered quietly.

"Are you okay, Harry? I know you went through a lot this year . . . " she said, her eyes filled concern. Harry's face hardened, hiding any emotion he might have had at her statement. "What would you care?" he asked contemptuously, shoving the song to the back of his mind. Petunia sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Because I care for you," she whispered. Harry looked at her disbelievingly.

"Yeah, right," he shot back, "You've disproved that fact for almost 14 years. The way you treated me was the opposite of loving. You didn't even put up with me. I was dirt. You and your family hate me."

A feeling of regret rose up in Petunia. It was true. She had wronged this innocent boy. Lily must have been crying up in heaven ever since her death when she watched her only son with the Dursley's.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Petunia, "I was wrong. I never should have treated you as such. You are my family. You are Lily's son and she was my sister. And what did I do? I treated you like shit. Utter shit.

"Out of what? Jealousy and unfounded hatred towards your father and the wizarding world. Harry, I love you. I should have been there for you, all these years. I should have been the motherly figure in your life." Her eyes filled with tears, "I've betrayed Lily, my sister who I'm not worthy off."

Harry was shocked speechless. Petunia was spouting off that she regretted that she had treated Harry like shit for the past nearly fourteen years of his life. And not only that. She said she loved him. Loved. Was she under the imperious charm? He looked around Nobody was out. And he couldn't feel a magical signature on his aunt, except a very faint one that Harry expected came from himself.

He felt tears rise up in himself. Tears of anger, hatred, injustice, and all that he had lost at the hands of the Dursley's. "Why?" he whispered, "Why did you treat me like that?"

Petunia squirmed a bit. "I was jealous," she said quietly, "Lily was everything I could never be. Beautiful, smart, kind and caring. And she was magical. I wanted so badly to be that way as well. She received a letter from Hogwarts. Every year she left for that boarding school. I missed her badly. She would come home every summer, doing all these wonderful spells and charms and making wondrous potions. I was jealous. Not only had the wizarding given Lily another quality I admired yet I could never have, they had also stolen her from me. Then she married James. And Voldemort killed her. She was gone because of your society. That's why I hated all things dealing with wizards and witches."

Harry felt anger rise in him. "THAT'S WHY YOU HATED ME? THAT'S THE REASON UNCLE VERNON WAS ALLOWED TO KICK AND STARVE ME??? THAT'S WHY DUDLEY MADE SURE I NEVER HAD FRIENDS? THAT'S WHY NONE OF YOU GAVE A FUCK ABOUT ME????" he screamed.

Petunia hung her head. "Yes," she said tears running down her face, "I that never should have happened." She stood up to where Harry was sitting. Her soft hands caressed his face lovingly and she placed a soft kissed on his angry, red cheeks before hugging him.

Harry, not used to caring physical contact from his aunt, was tempted to push her off. He was tempted to throw her on the floor and beat her to a bloody pulp like Vernon had down to him, to stare her, to insult her very being, to alienate her, and to . . . No he wouldn't do that. Instead, he pushed his anger aside and gave into the hug, crying the years of his past away.

They sat there, on the faded floral print couch, soaking it with tears of regret for what seemed like hours. Finally, they drew apart, their eyes red and weary and red, blotted cheeks with clothes stained with tears.

"I know nothing will ever make up the past, and I will never be Lily or your mum, but I would like to try."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Y-you want to be my mum?"

Petunia nodded, "I want to fix my mistakes and protect you and Dudley from Vernon."

Harry thought for a bit, "But why are changing now? After all these years?"

Petunia was silent for a moment, "I received an anonymous letter by owl explaining that Voldemort was back. The thought of losing my only link to Lily led me to thinking about my life."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"It didn't have many details. I wonder if there's more to it," mused Petunia. She looked at Harry. "In fact, I haven't heard anything about your schooling at Hogwarts. You were always a bright boy in primary school."

Another shocker. Petunia actually wanted to hear about Hogwarts. "You want to hear about my adven- I mean my schooling at Hogwarts?"

Petunia nodded. "Don't think I didn't hear you starting to say adventures, young man. And yes, tell me everything," she said smiling.

Harry grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Petunia proved to be a very good audience, oohing and awing at all the right parts. She demanded after hearing about Harry being on the quidditch team that she simply had to attend a match.

She was indignant about the fact that Harry had to save the world from Voldemort almost every year. "You're only a boy! Shouldn't Dumbledore be up to that?" Petunia hadn't been too surprised by the fact of Sirius' innocence. "He always was nice and mischievous," she said with a smile.

Harry's tale of his fourth year caught her off guard though. "You were forced to participate in the tournament even though you hadn't entered it?" she asked aghast at the thought. Harry nodded. "But you aren't yet seventeen. You aren't even yet fifteen. And you managed all of those tasks?" Harry nodded again.

"But . . . Cedric died," he whispered turning away so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes." Petunia gasped. "Where exactly did the portkey take you?" she asked. "To a graveyard where Voldemort was waiting. Peter Pettigrew was with him and Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric on the spot." Voldemort's raspy voice calling, "_Kill the spare_," still haunted his dreams despite his experience with Tom.

"What happened after that?" asked his aunt gently, trying not to push what seemed to be a sensitive subject. Harry explained all of Voldemort's rebirth up to the point were Voldemort had placed his hand on his scar. He paused and Petunia looked at him expectantly. Should he tell her the truth? Vold- no, Tom had told him not to tell anyone yet. . . Harry had the urge to trust Petunia. "But he didn't hurt me," he said quietly, remembering what taken place.

"_See?" Voldemort told his followers, "I can even touch him now!" Harry looked up, seething, to Voldemort. "Let go of me," he ordered in a deadly whisper. Voldemort gave a cold, menacing laugh before pushing his finger harder on Harry's forehead. _

"_I'm afraid, Harry, that you are in no position to be giving me orders." The death eaters laughed. It wasn't a true laugh, Harry noticed. Merely one that seemed to be commanded of them. _

"_Silence!" ordered Voldemort. The laughing stopped immediately. "Now. . . Tonight will be the night that you will die, Harry Potter. No more escaping me! Tonight is the night you join your dearly-departed parents in Heaven."_

"_I doubt it," muttered Harry, "If I did die, I'd more likely go to Hell." _

_Voldemort looked down at Harry, a look of pure curiosity plastered on his face. _

"_Now what makes you say that?" he inquired._

He told Petunia what had truly happened. He watched, her eyes growing wide and unbelieving. She stared at him dumbfounded when he finished. "And now I'm back here," he finished lamely. "But," he added, "You can't tell anyone what happened with Tom. He told me not to tell anyone."

"Do you believe him?" asked Petunia.

Harry nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

"Well then that's good enough for me. So should I be expecting him to come this summer?"

"Umm . . . Yes, I suppose so."

His aunt laughed. "Well tell me when he does. If he agrees, I'd like to meet him."

Harry stared at her, mouth wide open. "You, a muggle, want to meet the most powerful dark wizard alive?" he asked, "Are you crazy?"

Petunia smiled, "Some have said that. I have some questions I'd like to ask him. And honestly Harry, I've never liked Dumbledore all that much."

"You haven't?"

Petunia shook her head.

"Well, what do you want to ask Tom?"

"Oh," she looked a bit flustered, "Well, even after Lily left for school, magical things still happened around the house. I wanted to see if he might know anything about it." Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I haven't ever heard of lingering accidental magic . . ." he murmured.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Petunia.

Harry laughed. "You already did," he pointed out.

"Ignorant brat," said Petunia playfully swatting him with a dishtowel. "No, I wanted to ask why you didn't ever do magic here."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Here?" asked Harry, "At Privet Drive." Petunia nodded, "Lily used to come home and did all sorts of things. She murmured a spell and then she said she was able to do magic without getting in trouble with the ministry."

"I don't know it," said Harry.

Petunia thought for a moment. "Maybe it's in her school things," she mused, "They're in the attic."

"You have them?" asked Harry, shocked at this latest revelation.

'Yes," said Petunia happily, "Let's see what can be found."

* * *

All in all, thought Harry, this was one of his best days at Privet Drive. Petunia and him had found the spell written on a scrap of parchment right inside Lily's trunk. They hadn't been able to dig around too much, because Vernon had pulled into the drive way. "Oh no," moaned Petunia, "I haven't finished supper. He'll go barkers for sure."

"Wait," said Harry. He cast the spell his mum had found, "absconditus", and hurried into the kitchen. A raw chicken, salad greens, unpeeled potatoes, and dinner rolls awaited to be cooked. Harry scrunched up his face trying to remember the few cooking spells Mrs. Weasley had taught him. In no more than two minutes the whole meal had been put together along with a chocolate cake. Harry leaned on the kitchen counter, panting from magical exhaustion.

"Amazing," whispered Petunia. Her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you so much, Harry," she said sweeping him into a hug. He smiled, "No problem, Mum." No it was Petunia's turn to be surprised but she had no time to think about it.

"Petunia!" called Vernon from the front door, "I'm home, dearest. Dinner had better be ready." Petunia plastered on a fake smile, before going out to meet her tubby husband. "It is of course," she said, her fake smile stretching as far as it possibly could, "Have you seen Dudley?"

"No can't say I have."

The door banged open, Dudley waddling in as best as his obese frame could allow.

"Speak of the devil," said Vernon chuckling, "Let's eat."

Vernon eyes Harry in the kitchen, disgust written all over his face. "Go to your room, boy," he commanded arrogantly. Harry felt anger started to bubble up within himself. Before Harry blew up, Petunia intervened. "Let the boy eat, Vernon. He didn't anything at all today."

"Fine," conceded Vernon grumpily.

Harry helped his aunt place the food on the table. Vernon and Dudley sat down, as Petunia poured some wine in Vernon's glass. "Ah, thank you dear," he said drinking heavily. Petunia made to put the bottle away. Vernon waved his hand, "No, leave it on the table." A worried look came over Petunia's face and reluctantly she left it on the table.

Petunia and Harry sat down and the Dursley men started to eat at an alarming speed. Vernon went on about some new drilling deal his company made and Dudley spun a false story about taking tea at the Kendrick's. Vernon seemed to get tipsier by the minute. After his fifth glass, Petunia put the bottle up, pretending that it had been emptied. Vernon belched.

Harry look at his uncle in disgust. Vernon truly was an ugly, despicable being. His eyes had an odd glaze to them, and he was unable to walk in a straight line to his comfy chair in front of the telly. Dudley went to his room to play some video game, leaving Harry and Petunia to pick up the kitchen.

"No offense, Mum," started Harry who was balancing three plates on each hand, "But why the hell did you marry him?"

Petunia pursed her lips although she was absolutely ecstatic that Harry had called her 'mum'. "I don't know really," she murmured, "he was quite the charmer back in the day. Anyway, Lily was able to do a nice little charm the cleaned the kitchen. Do you know it?" Harry smiled and casted a quick 'scourigy' effectively making the kitchen spotless

Petunia yawned, it had been a long day. "All right there?" asked Harry. She waved a hand, indicating she was fine. "Why don't you go to bed or work on some summer homework?" she said, "I'm going to turn in early tonight." Harry nodded and made his way upstairs, but not before Petunia kissed him on the temple and whispered "I love you". Hedwig hooted as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Today was odd to say the least," he murmured, talking to the owl, "Aun- I mean Mum and me got really close. I feel like I'm gaining what's been stolen from me. It's a sense of something sacred. A family."

With that, Harry promptly fell asleep, too tired to worry about Tom or anything else. He had a mum who loved him.

* * *

Noises outside Harry's bedroom woke him. It was the sound of someone heavy treading loudly on the carpet outside his room. He looked at the clock on his night table and moaned. What was Dudley doing up so late? Or, early whatever you opinion was.

Whatever, it was of no interest to him. Tomorrow, he would write Tom a letter. The thought of writing him a letter made Harry feel giddy. He was no longer under Dumbledore's control. Soon, the truth would be revealed. Harry grinned in the dark. And perhaps he could have some fun in the process. And maybe just maybe . . . He could be sacred to someone. These comforting hopes and dreams wrapped around Harry, surrounding him in their warmth. Sirius would be a free man. Yes, the future looked good.

Harry's smile dwindled a bit. Nothing ever worked with him though. Something was bound to go wrong. Vernon always had said he was a freak who ruined everything he touched and Harry couldn't help but feel some truthfulness behind those words.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Harry shot up in surprise and saw Vernon coming threw the door. He was obviously drunk. Harry said nothing, trying to make himself invisible to the man. Perhaps if Vernon did not see him, he would leave. But as fate would have it, nothing with Harry Potter ever went according to plan. Vernon stumbled over to Harry. "Boy," he said in a raspy voice reeking of alcohol, "You and all your freakiness have ruined my life.

Harry saw no way out of the situation. His wand was on his dresser that happened to be on the exact opposite side of the room. That was just bloody brilliant. Vernon leered at him. "Your parents died because of you, you bloody freak, you know that?" he jeered, his words slurring slightly, "They deserved it too, being the oddities they were. But in the end it was all you." Harry cringed, yet stayed silent. There was no point in back talking, he was about to get the fuck beat out of him and he knew it.

Vernon's fist came out of nowhere and collided with Harry's cheek. The blow sent him flying across the bed, and he cried out when his head hit the headboard of the bed. Fists pummeled him and Harry was defenseless.

He lay there, taking every blow. He couldn't scream out. Petunia would come running, only to get hurt by Vernon. Besides, reasoned Harry, this had happened before and he was still alive.

Vernon stepped back and eyed him. "You disgusting parasite. You stole from my family for years. I should have killed you when you first arrived."

In some ways, Harry would have preferred that compared to the years of hell he had been out through at the Dursley's. Petunia hadn't been cruel, just nasty. It had always been Dudley and Vernon. They were the ones that starved him, beat him, and overall made him feel like a piece of shit.

An odd glint came into Vernon's eyes. "No more," he said breathlessly as he advanced, "You'll be gone after tonight. He advanced and the moonlight shined off the butcher knife he held in his hand. Harry's eyed widened and he screamed. Vernon laughed manically, "Screaming will do you no good, boy." He slashed down at Harry and the teen swiftly dodged it. "Oh no you don't, freak," he yelled grabbing Harry by his shirt. Vernon's big, beefy fingers found purchase on Harry's neck, effectively ending his screams.

Harry panicked. He was stuck. He was going to die at his uncle' hands. Vernon held Harry at an arm's length and slashed with the knife. Blood spurted and Vernon dropped Harry on the floor. The raven-haired teen screamed. It hurt, it hurt so much. The pain flittered throughout his whole body. He shuddered, his breath raspy. Ruby red liquid was everywhere.

Another scream. Petunia had walked in. She paled at the sight and nearly fainted. "Harry!" she screamed running to his side. "Mum," he whispered. Vernon was in a daze, confused. "Oh my god, Harry," she said worriedly. Moving him would cause further blood lose and the closest phone was done stairs. She faced Vernon. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Vernon snapped back into action, ignoring his wife's words. "I'm doing what we should have done," he said drunkenly stumbling towards Harry, knife raised. "No!" yelled Petunia stepping in front of Harry. Harry weakly tried to push her away as the blade came down.

The blade never fell. Instead, a menacing aura filled the room. Tom had arrived. "You ignorant muggle," he sneered, "Have you no idea what you've done?" Vernon said nothing, and merely toppled over as a beam of light shot from Tom's wand.

"Please!" Petunia begged to Tom, although she did not know him, "Save Harry! Please!" Without a word, Tom casted several spells on the slowly fading teen. "Tom," breathed Harry. "Shhh . . ." said Tom softly, "You are safe young one. I am going to take you from here." Petunia's face light up again in worry. "Please, Tom," said Harry with difficulty, his voice laced with pain, "Take her with us." With that he promptly passed out.

Tom was running out of options as time continued to speed on. He growled. Nothing ever worked out did it. He turned on his heel, and vanished, Harry in his arms. Petunia vanished as well, her hand holding Harry's.

Tom didn't notice that two other beings had managed to become trapped into his magic until too late. Even as he, Harry, and Petunia materialized, the forms of Vernon and Dudley appeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers. Sorry for the cliffy –feels bad- The chapter wasn't finished but I felt like posting what I did have. Also, school will be starting this Monday for me. Hopefully I can continue with my once a week updates. I'll try my best. As for this chapter, I'm sure I have you all wondering what will happen next –giggles- Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed it and won't mind spending a few moments to leave me a review. Until next week!


	5. Verto Cuspis

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers! Here's what I have of chapter five. School's just started and I hate it already! I didn't get any time to work on this and so I'm two weeks behind _ I'm extremely sorry about this. I hope it won't happen again. Enjoy

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP, Tom/Harry, or whatever you wanna call it.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does not belong to me! It belongs to a genius named J.K. Rowling –bows down- However, the plot and any oc's are mine!

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse and self-injury

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

'Mental Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 5:** _Verto Cuspis_

Tom ignored the muggles, his eyes set on Harry's limp form in his arms. Immediately he set about conjuring various potions and sealing Harry's giant slash wound. A bed appeared and Tom laid Harry down gently. After the teen had been stabilized, Tom turned towards the muggles, wrath consuming his whole being. His red eyes glared like fire, and the Dursley men cowered under his gaze Petunia ran to Harry's side.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned, tears streaking her pale white skin. Harry, who had never once lost consciousness through the whole ordeal, smiled weakly. "We'll be alright, Mum. _He _is here." Petunia grasped his hand and watched as the dark lord faced her much-hated husband.

"You pathetic excuse for a human being!" yelled Tom, "What do you have to say for yourself? You attacked your own flesh and blood!" Vernon was still under the influence. "He's a freak! Don't know why you and your lot don't realize that. All of you! You're all mad freaks," Vernon said loudly, spittle flying everywhere. Tom's eyes flashed with anger.

"Crucio," he whispered dangerously. Vernon's screams filled the air. His body rose into the air and started contorting itself into unmanageable shapes. His eyes seemed to be bursting out of their eyelids. Tom ended the curse and Vernon crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Tom kicked him and Vernon moaned. "Your lot isn't supposed to do this. That Dumbly bloke said we were safe to do as we would," said Vernon, pain dripping from his voice. Tom smirked. "Well, I'm not with that Dumbly fellow. I'm the bad guy," he said before knocking him out. Stepping away from the pathetic heap of muggle, Tom turned to Harry. Petunia was crying softly and stroking Harry's soft locks of raven colored hair.

"Tom," whispered Harry, "You came for me."

"But of course, young one," said Tom softly, swooping down to his side. He grabbed the young teen's small hand and placed it in his own. "I will protect you, always," he promised kissing Harry on the head. Harry was shocked by the physical contact and so was Petunia.

"How do you feel?" asked the dark lord. Harry snorted weakly. "I feel fantastic," he said sarcastically. Tom and Petunia glared at him sternly. Harry sighed. "Honestly, just a bit weak, pained, and tired. Nothing more," he said earnestly. Petunia breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir," she said addressing Tom. The dark lord stared at her. "I take it you are Harry's aunt," he said coldly. She nodded her head, scared by Tom's cold demeanor.

"You caused him pain," he stated flatly.

Petunia averted her gaze. "I know that," she said softly.

Harry gripped Tom's hand. "It's alright," he said reassuringly, "We've talked. Petunia is my mum now." Tom stared at Harry as if he had grown a third head. "She apologized?" he asked incredulously. Harry nodded. "Don't you dare hurt her," he said boldly.

Tom ignored Harry's last statement. He turned back to Petunia. "Do you know who I am, Mrs. Dursley?" he asked menacingly. Petunia nodded. "You're Voldemort, the dark lord who opposes Dumbledore," she said, "But Harry calls you Tom." He leered at her. "You do know I killed your sister?" he said condescendingly. Petunia shook her head. "No," she said softly, "Dumbledore did."

Tom turned back to Harry. "You told her?" he seethed. Harry shirked back a bit. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "Please don't hurt me or her. I'll do better. But, I just needed to tell someone." Tom looked at him oddly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I?" he asked curiously.

Harry gave a dark laugh. "You're the dark lord, Tom. Nothing can change that."

"True," mused Tom, "Alright. I solemnly swear upon my magic that I will not harm Harry James Potter or Petunia Evans Dursley." Harry looked up in shock. "Why'd you do that?"

"To show you I'm telling the truth. I may be a dark lord but I am not necessarily evil."

Harry was still a bit wary, but his fake confidence was returning. He chuckled a bit, "Of course not Tom. You're an absolute angel." Petunia couldn't help but laugh. To think her nephew was insulting the dark lord!

Tom ignored the comment and changed the subject. "Why don't we all retire and take of matters in the morning?" he suggested. Petunia gestured over to her husband lying on the floor and the very silent Dudley hiding in the shadows. Tom sighed and snapped his fingers. Immediately the house elf, Missy, showed up.

"Missy, please take Dudley to the locked room and Dursley to the dungeons," he ordered. "They're not terrible," he reassured Petunia seeing the look on her face, "what do you expect anyway? As Harry pointed out, I'm very much a dark lord." Petunia laughed, obviously at ease. Harry smiled.

Tom seemed to have this incredibly aura of authority, calm, and serenity surrounding him. Grace seemed to top it creating an irresistible charm to the man. Not to mention his good looks that Harry couldn't help but notice. Since the time they had last met, Tom had changed immensely. No longer was he more snake than human. He looked younger as well, most likely in his mid twenties. Quite handsome as well, with a nice body. Although his eyes were still crimson, they simply graced his good looks.

Harry looked away when Tom caught his eye. It wouldn't do to let the dark lord know that he was looking at him. Unknown to Harry, Tom gave a small smirk and chuckled softly as the small group was led to their respective rooms.

Petunia was led to her room. She bid everyone a goodnight and kissed Harry on the head before retiring to bed. Harry and Tom walked in silence towards the same room that Harry had stayed in last time.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Tom, eyeing the teen.

Harry flopped onto the bed. "Yeah, I feel fine," he said, "Thanks for coming to get me." He stared into the fire that appeared in the fireplace. Red and Orange flames danced around the wood, licking its hardened exterior into submission. Harry jumped as the wood crackled giving way to the heat. "How did you know that I needed you?" he asked.

"The bond," answered Tom simply. Harry cocked his head, confused somewhat. "I felt immense pain and sorrow from your side of the bond. You were in danger. I couldn't very well ignore that."

Harry laughed darkly. "It honestly didn't matter that much. It's happened before. It's nothing I can't handle," he said.

Tom seethed and fought the urge to kill Vernon that very moment. He had hurt Harry before? No one could touch Harry like that, hit him, beat him, or talk to him like dirt. Tom would do everything in his power to make sure such a thing would never happen again.

"Did he beat you often?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose so. Usually it was if I didn't do something, if he was drunk, or was having a bad day. Sometimes he used his belt. I still have the scars."

"May I see them?" asked Tom, "I might be able to heal them for you."

Harry stiffened. "It's fine," he said in a rather automatic tone of voice. He shrugged off the hand Tom was using to mess with his hair, "Don't worry about it."

"No," said Tom in a stern voice, "It is not your decision what I worry about. Let me see them, Harry." He moved towards the teen, and grabbed hold of his shirt. "No!" yelled Harry as the fabric ripped. The shirt had been one of Dudley's cast offs from a couple years ago and was more than worn. Harry jumped out of the dark lord's grasped and landed on the floor. His green eyes glared at Tom. "Don't touch me," he seethed.

Tom stood up and walked gracefully over to where Harry was crouching on the floor. Harry gave a small yelp as Tom's surprisingly strong arms surrounded him. The teen tried to get out of the dark lord's grasp, but the attempt was futile. Running out of energy, Harry finally gave up and lay calmly in Tom's arms. He looked away from Tom's face, not wanting to meet the crimson eyes that seemed to pierce him to his very soul.

"Harry, look at me," said Tom gently. Harry refused. Tom laid Harry gently on the bed and grabbed his chin. "I'm only trying to help you." Harry sighed and gave in, somewhat resentfully. Slowly he lifted the ragged, blood stained, long sleeve shirt over his head. Tom suppressed a gasp, and kept the surprise he felt from his face. Harry's back and chest were covered in bruises and scars, new and old. "Oh, Harry," said Tom gathering the small teen back in his arms, "That pathetic excuse for a man will pay. I swear it."

Harry remained silent, burrowing into Tom's chest. Tom was shocked for a moment. Harry was turning to him for comfort! Although the situation was terrible, Tom couldn't help but feel elated by this fact. He could gain his repentance and avenge some of his wrongs against Lily and James son. He owed them that much at the very least.

"Harry," continued Tom, "The night your parents died, I was making you my heir. The bond was only partially completed. One day, will you let me complete it?"

Harry looked up at Tom, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Tom smiled, "You'll see soon enough. Now, let's see what we can do about healing you." Harry looked back down, abashed. Tom cocked his head quizzically. "What's wrong?" asked Tom, concern in his voice. Harry said nothing but stuck his wrist out.

Vivid red lines stuck out against his pale skin. Tom gingerly ran his fingers over some of the healed cuts that had faded into raised scars. Their hands touched for a moment, and both were shocked by the electricity that ran through their bodies. Instantly, Harry drew apart and looked away, ashamed at showing Tom another one of his weaknesses.

"Harry," whispered Tom, "Why?"

Harry refused to answer. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he did his best to wipe them away. Tom took his hands in his own.

"It's all right to cry every once in awhile, Harry. You always act the hero for those who fall, but it seems like no one is ever there for you. You don't need to do this to yourself. It may numb the pain for awhile, but it will always surely bring more."

Harry gave a snort, still refusing eye contact with Tom. "What would you know?" he shot back venomously, "Don't tell me what to bloody do or not. My life has been absolute hell. I'm dirty and broken, far from the angel you thought me to be. The least I can do is release myself."

Tom remained silent and studied Harry. His emerald eyes glared at him determinedly and the teen was shaking from anger. "I shouldn't cry. It shows only weakness. I cannot afford to be weak. I will no longer be a burden."

"Harry," started Tom slowly, "You aren't a burden. This is Dumbledore's fault. If anything Dumbledore's the burden of all society."

"No!" yelled Harry, "You don't understand! My parents died because of me! Sirius was put in prison because of me! Remus lost his best friends! Cedric died! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!"

He stopped and took a breath. Panting heavily he looked at Tom. "I trust you, but why should I? You're still Voldemort. You've killed people. You killed Cedric and countless others. And that old man from my dream! I saw you murder him. Tom you may be nice to me, but you're still a dark lord!"

Tom took hold of the now hyperventilating teen. He was taking breaths that were much too shallow and fast now. His body was trembling and sweat was breaking out on his skin. "Let go of me!" screamed Harry. He struggled to get away. The world spun before his eyes and he feared he had lost control. He had to get out of here!

"Harry!" said Tom rather loudly. It appeared Harry was having a panic attack. "Harry!" he repeated. The teen either was ignoring him or was so far gone in his panic attack that he had no idea what was going on. What to do? 'Damn it,' thought Tom to himself. He was the strongest and smartest wizard in the world! Yet he had no idea how to help Harry. So he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Harry.

Immediately, Harry calmed down. The rhythm of his breathing became regular and the body relaxed relieving the tension inside. Tom drew away, his mind spinning wildly at what he had just done.

Harry looked up at him.

Tom was at a lose for words, his normally graceful, self-confident self gone. "I'm sorry," he managed to say, "I couldn't think of how to calm you down."

Harry wiped some tears from his eyes. "It's ok," he mumbled. He thought for a moment, all thoughts of his previous tantrum aside. "Did you . . . Did you mean it?" he asked shyly.

"The kiss?" asked Tom, slightly confused.

Harry nodded, a blush spreading over his normally creamy pale cheeks.

Tom hesitated, an action that Harry took for a no. "Never mind then," he said quickly, "Don't worry about it. I'll just go to sleep now."

"Now, Harry," said the dark lord starting to get back into his natural element, "Don't lie to me. Did you like it?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then," said Tom seductively, "I meant it." And with that Tom placed another passionate kiss on Harry's lips. Harry hesitated for a moment and melted into the kiss. Soft lips. Heavy breathing. Passion. All these thoughts ran through their minds. Arms drawing ever closer, embracing one another. The feeling of together, loneliness all but forgotten.

The moment they drew apart, Harry regretted that they had stopped. It had felt so nice. He felt safe, needed, and not alone. For once in his life, he felt safe. "Please," he whispered to Tom, "Don't stop. Don't leave me."

Tom needed nothing else to swoop a chaste kiss upon the raven-haired teen's cheek. "Never," he said breathlessly, "I will never let you go."

Harry gripped Tom close to him and fell upon the soft duvet on the bed. "Please," he said softly, "Please. Don't let this be a dream." And with that his eyelids closed shut from fatigue and his breathing mellowed out as he fell into the sleep's warm embrace. Tom didn't move. He enjoyed the feeling of holding Harry. Like Harry, he had definitely enjoyed the kisses. It had felt so right. He had had an indescribable feeling towards Harry for years. Now he knew it what is was. He needed Harry, just as Harry needed him.

Regretfully, he let go of the sleeping teen and made his way to his chambers. Before he went to sleep, he looked into his mirror. He now looked in his late teens or early twenties himself. All snakelike traits had all but disappeared, leaving behind his handsome self from years past.

How he had forgotten how he had looked! His eyes had stayed crimson though. He wasn't his former self. He could never be like that ever again, no more than he could be himself from days before. Time slipped through all people's hands like sand, Tom included. Trying to catch it was senseless. It was better just to enjoy the feeling of hot sand gliding through your fingers, to live in the moment. And with that final thought, Tom himself went to a well-deserved rest.

---------------

A/N: Have I mentioned I utterly detest school? I hope my posts won't be this late again but I can't make any promises. My schedule's rather hectic this semester. The spring will be much better. Nonetheless, I shall continue. Sorry for the short length and mistakes. I decided just to post what I had. Oh! And if you could be as kind as to leave your thoughts to me, I'll gladly give you a cupcake.


	6. Ultionis

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's me, Tragic-Vanity here with chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it *grins evilly* Ah hem, anyway I have a question for you all but it's at the bottom of the chapter which means you know have to read this chapter! :D I have senioritis already, and I'm only a junior

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP, Tom/Harry, or whatever you wanna call it.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does not belong to me! It belongs to a genius named J.K. Rowling –bows down- However, the plot and any oc's are mine!

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible.

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

'Mental Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 6:** _Ultionis_

Petunia awoke amidst satin sheets and a soft duvet filled with soft feathers. Such finery! At Privet Drive, money had been rather tight since Vernon had developed a habit of drinking excessively. It felt so nice to wake up without her bastard husband by her side. A sharp noise startled her, and she almost stumbled out of the huge bed.

"Miss!" squeaked a house elf. What was its name again? Ah, Missy. That was it. "Don't be startled, Miss!" said Missy, "We is serving breakfast in an hour. You is having time to get ready. Master Tom hads the bathroom and the wardrobe stocked. And a bath has been drawn for you." A smile made its way to Petunia's face. "Thank you, Missy," she said kindly. Missy bowed low and popped away.

Standing up, Petunia slid her feet into dainty, white slippers that had been placed by the bed. The night before she had changed into a silk, blue nightgown. She hadn't really admired it, seeing as she had been tired. In the day time she could see the intricate, silver thread embroidery creating complex patterns at the hem, collar, and wrists. This is what it must feel like to be a princess, she decided.

She made her way to the white French doors opposite of the bed and pushed gently. She gasped softly as she saw what lay behind them. An elegant, albeit extravagant, bathroom lay inside. Marble countertops and tile lined the room, and Romanesque marble columns and statues lined the chamber. A bath the size of a small pool was in the middle. The water was already drawn and rose petals were strewn across the water's surface. Numerous gold taps lined the bath's edge. Cursive scrip wrapped around the metal, explaining what each taps was for.

Petunia turned the taps for lavender bubbles and skin softener and eased out of her nightgown. She slipped into the warm water and gave a soft moan as the warm water touched her skin. It felt so good! Sighing softly, she laid back on what seemed to almost be a bed in the water and rested for a while. After some time had passed, she bathed and scrubbed most of what seemed to be Harry's blood of off her person. The shampoo she used left her hair unusually shiny and soft.

Stepping out of the luxurious bath, Petunia dried of with a towel and wrapped a comfy looking robe around herself. The moment she did so, Missy appeared yet again. "This way please, Miss" she squeaked leading Petunia through another set of doors to what seemed to be an enormous dressing room filled with clothing. "Master Tom has filled this with clothing your size, Miss," said Missy. Seeing the overwhelmed look on Petunia's face, Missy continued, "I is also ready to help you dress."

Together Petunia and Missy picked out a beautiful sky-blue ensemble that fit Petunia like a glove. The torso clung to every angle and curve of her body, forming into a low collar that rose high on the back. A beautiful over corset of a dark-blue material patterned with the fleur-de-lis was tied tightly. The stays connected directly with the back of the dress. The skirt, although narrow, billowed out at her ankles and a small bustle in the back gave it volume. Petunia's light brown was tied in a fashionable chignon. Diamond earrings hung from her ears. As Harry and Tom would later comment, she looked regal and every inch a pureblood lady. She looked reminiscent of Narcissa Malfoy, if you could look past the brown hair.

Missy led her down the hallway to the dining room. The doors opened and revealed a private dining room with its polished oak table set for three. Tom stood at the door dressed in simple yet elegant black robes. He offered his arm and escorted Petunia to the table.

"Where is Harry?" she inquired as they sat.

Tom took a sip of orange juice before answering. "He is currently resting," he said calmly, "Last nights events took quite a toll on him. Not to mention the panic attack he suffered as well."

Petunia's face paled. "Is he alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

Tom laughed, the rich, velvety laugh Harry loved so much. "But of course," he said, "I tended to his injuries personally last night."

Petunia nodded her approval as Missy arrived yet again.

"Break fast is served!" she chirped cheerily. Food appeared on the silver plates and Missy disappeared with a pop. Petunia raised an eyebrow.

"Break fast?" she asked in a questioning tone, "Sounds more like a tactical term than a meal."

Tom nodded, a pleasant look on his face. "Yes well, it's the closest they get with that word and if you think about it, they are grammatically correct. We are indeed breaking a fast, our nightly one," he said with a confident smirk on his face.

Petunia chuckled, "You remind me of Harry and his smart-ass comments."

A moment of silence followed.

"Did you just insult a dark lord, Ms. Petunia?"

"Why, I believe I just did, my lord."

Both laughed and proceeded to eat. A pleasant conversation ensued with both of them reminiscing about Lily and James.

"Did you ever hear about the time Lily hexed James' hair purple with orange streaks?"

"How could I forget?! Sirius told me pictures were posted all over Hogwarts!"

They continued like this eating, jesting, and talking. Soon Tom realized that this was one muggle who he could consider one day calling a true friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in the middle of a dream. Warm, strong hands held him safe. Slight touches caressed his very being. Soft chaste kisses placed upon his chilled flesh. He moaned involuntarily from the feelings. Suddenly, Tom's handsome face appeared, crimson eyes filled with some unknown emotion.

"Harry," he said softly.

The raven-haired teen swung up awake, sweat creating a sheen on his self. Harry tried to remember the dream, yet the pieces seemed to be escaping him. The he recalled the last night's events. Oddly enough, Vernon's attack wasn't the most prominent in his mind. Tom's kisses were. Harry blushed at the thought. Those kisses had been his first. And what wonderful kisses they had been! They left him wanting more. How he craved for those demanding, warm lips to capture his own yet again.

Suddenly, his dream turned into reality. Tom swept into the room, his elegant robes accentuating his slender, yet strong, figure.

"Tom!" said Harry perking up immediately.

Tom smiled. "Good morning, Harry," he said, "Did you dream pleasant dreams?"

Harry bashfully looked away, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. Tom couldn't resist Harry any longer and deftly captured Harry's lips in his own. Harry melted into Tom's arms and kissed back. Tom's tongue poked hesitantly into Harry's mouth, eager to explore yet unsure of how the teen would act. Harry let him in, but began to battle for dominance against the older man. Tom growled and pushed Harry into the bed, showing him exactly who was in control. The raven-haired teen relented and let Tom take control.

This felt so wrong, yet at the same time so right. Their bodies pressed so close, needing one another. Finally, the desperate sense of need faded, and they slowed. Tom placed one last chaste on Harry. Lying contently, Harry stared into crimson eyes.

"_I promise this isn't a dream, Harry,"_ hissed Tom.

Harry shivered.

"_You do know it sounds incredibly sexy when you speak in Parseltongue, Tom,"_ hissed Harry.

"_I could say the same for you,"_ hissed Tom, his eyes filled with lust.

Harry smiled. 'Impatient are we?' he implored through the bond.

Tom chuckled trying to regain composure. "Perhaps, but your aunt, mum, or whatever you've taken to calling her wants to see you. She's afraid I've killed you."

Harry laughed, climbing out of the bed. "Really now? I suppose . . . After all you are Lord Voldemort the most feared wizard in all of Europe. Anyway, do you have any clothes to wear? Mine . . . aren't exactly . . . suitable," he said referring to the abused state of his bloodstained clothing.

"Ah, of course."

Tom opened the huge wardrobe opposite of Harry's bed. "You and your mum will be staying with me for now on. So I've gotten you new clothes."

Harry's face brightened immediately.

"Really?! We get to stay here with you?"

Tom smirked, "Yes really."

Harry spontaneously hugged him. "Oomph," mumbled Tom as the wind was knocked out of him. He might have looked now to be in his late teens or early twenties, but he didn't feel like it exactly yet. "Thank you! Thank you so much," said Harry.

"It's nothing," said Tom nonchalantly, "Let's get you dressed."

After digging around in the wardrobe, the settled on a dark blue silk suit-like jacket. Underneath Harry wore a simple white open-collared shirt with a simple green loose bowtie. His trousers were of dark green material and reached just above his knees. He wore black stockings and Victorian-style boots. In Tom's opinion it was absolutely perfect for Harry's skinny figure. Harry grumbled a bit. "I feel so girly!" he complained.

"Stop whining. You look good," said Tom ruffling Harry's jet-black hair affectionately.

"Hey!" said Harry trying to escape Tom's hands, "Don't mess with the hair!" Tom chuckled.

"Just like a girl."

Harry bristled and playfully charged at Tom who promptly picked up the tiny teen, for he was undersized and tiny, and placed him over his shoulder. "Time to see your mum, Harry!"

Petunia sat in the sitting room, sipping on the tea Missy had prepared for her and reading an interesting book about different types of magic. It was fascinating even if she couldn't understand it all.

"Mum!"

Harry's call caused her to place the teacup and book on the side table and dash towards Harry. He looked impeccably handsome, yet frail.

"Harry!" she said drawing him in for a hug.

Harry hugged her back and looked up at her. "You look fabulous," he said, "I believe even Narcissa Malfoy would be jealous."

"From what Tom's told me about the lady, I suppose that's a compliment."

"Why yes it is, Mum."

"Why you impudent little prat."

Harry gave her angelic smile. "Are you feeling well?' he asked as they sat on the luxurious sofa. Tom sat in the armchair opposite of them. Petunia smiled back. "I'm feeling good, thank you. How are you?" she asked eyeing him, looking for signs of injury, "He did heal everything, didn't he?"

'That and more,' said Harry in the bond to Tom causing the older man to stifle a laugh.

Harry directed his attention back towards his aunt. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Good," said Tom interrupting them, "Now that that's settled we have other business to attend to." He opened a folder he had brought with him and drew out some papers.

"Now, as Harry already knows, I would like it very much if both of you lived here with me. Would that be acceptable, Petunia?"

She nodded happily.

"Good," said Tom, "You actually really had no choice in the matter. We will return to Privet Drive soon to retrieve any items you wish to have and set up a ruse to fool Dumbledore as to your true location."

"Sounds wonderful," said Petunia, "I'd like to make a new life here in the wizarding world, if at all possible. I want to cut all ties with my husband."

"You wish to have a divorce?"

"Yes, and you may do with that bastard as you wish. Although, I must inquire about my son," said Petunia confidently meeting the dark lord's eyes. Harry couldn't help but admire his mum's courage and confidence when dealing with Tom.

"Right now Dudley is in a private room with good conditions. However . . . Vernon on the other hand, I can't say the same for him," said Tom smirking. Harry couldn't help but do the same as well. Vernon was definitely getting the hell he deserved.

"Now, Harry, while you're here, have you done any research about magical signatures?" asked Tom.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I asked Hermione and, being the cute book-worm she is, she sent me a book about 'em."

"Good," Tom seemed unusually happy about this fact, "Have you noticed anything odd around your aunt?"

Harry thought for a moment, looked at his aunt who sat with a confused expression, and smiled. "You've noticed the her magical signature haven't you, Tom? Is that the extra magic I've been feeling?" asked Harry.

Tom nodded. "It appears that you, Petunia, are indeed a witch. This will make your assimilation into the wizarding world much smoother. Also, we should look into your family tree, Petunia. I have a feeling that you and Lily weren't Muggleborns."

Harry seethed suddenly. "This is Dumbledore's doing, Tom"

Tom and Petunia turned to look at Harry. "What makes you say that, young one?" asked Tom.

Harry shrugged, although his anger stayed strong. "I don't know. I just have this feeling. Trust me. But we must train you, Mum. Let's have her trained in magic and in pureblood etiquette."

Tom thought for a moment. "That seems like a good idea. We'll look into the bloodline. She may indeed be pureblood if my suspicions are correct. If she is, I believe Narcissa would be a great instructor."

Petunia spoke. "This all sounds fabulous. But Dumbledore will find out I've become part of the wizarding world. What will we do about him?"

Tom smirked; a sight that sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Leave that to me, Petunia. Leave it to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon shivered miserably in the dark, dank dungeon. The were no windows and little light down in the dungeons. Mold grew on the wall and despair seemed to linger in the very air. The only visitor he had had been a little animal freak that gave him a bucket of water and disappeared without saying a word. Where in bloody hell was he? No one could do this to him. No one! They would pay. The freak-fellow with the long beard had assured him the freaks would never bother him and that he could treat the freak-boy as he wished. So what in the bloody hell did that man last think he was doing punishing him and saving that boy? The freak-boy deserved everything he had gotten over the years. His strange, abnormal ways had ruined his life.

He chuckled to himself madly, as he thought about the past years with the boy. Yeah, life had sucked with him, but he had enjoyed himself. The blood, the beatings, the boy's scrams and pleading, and finally the silence and submissiveness that had come. How he loved it. He laughed manically. It was obvious that Vernon had gone mad.

He was still laughing when heard two sets of feet approaching, and was silent by the time they stood outside his cell. Tom stood there, crimson eyes livid and filled with hate, practically seething. It was an absolute terrifying sight. His entire being seemed filled with uncontrollable, mad power that even a muggle could sense. Harry was less noticeable, hiding behind Tom's robes, strangely silent and scared. Vernon scrabbled like a coward into the corner but couldn't resist making a jab at Harry.

"Little freak, finally got some other freak to protect you, didn't you? Can't even protect yourself, can you?"

Harry stiffened and Tom put an arm around him to soothe him.

"You vile thing," sneered Tom, "You dare talk like that to him in front of me, Lord Voldemort? You have angered me enough already, an unwise decision on your part."

Vernon gasped. "You're Lord Thingy-thing that the Dumbly man warned me about! Don't kill me! Listen to me! Please don't!" he pleaded miserably.

Tom was livid. This pathetic excuse for a human being was now trying to save his hide once he had realized whom he was dealing with. Angrily, he flung open the cell door, startling both Vernon and Harry. Tom kicked Vernon hard in the side, knocking the wind out of the man. He hit his head against the stone wall, and slumped to the floor.

"It was worth it," Vernon said crazily, "It was all worth it, seeing the boy like that."

Tom's anger flared, "Crucio."

Vernon's screams turned even louder. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he experienced this worse pain in his life. It felt as if every inch of skin was on fire and every bone was splintering into thousands of pieces. A cacophony of sound bombarded his head, making him wish it would just split open. His eyes felt like they were bulging out of their sockets and his tears became tears of blood. Harry watched in horror, yet couldn't help feeling a tiny bit of satisfaction at the sight of his uncle's suffering.

Tom ended the spell after what seemed like hours, but was merely seconds. He didn't want to kill Vernon, not yet. Harry smirked when he heard this thought come through the bond.

'Give him hell, Tom,' he said mentally, 'You've no idea what the bastard's done to me."

"Your wish is my command, young one,' replied Tom more than eager to oblige. This man would pay.

The torture session, or as Tom had coined it in his mind justice session, went on for at least an hour. Vernon was reduced to a bruised, broken bloody man. Tom turned Harry, his beautiful, broken Harry. "Thank you," whispered the raven-haired teen. "But, of course," answered Tom gracefully before kissing him on the lips.

Vernon started laughing again. "You got yourself a whore now, didn't you Lord Thingy? Bad choice. Broken, used and dirty he is. I've gotta tell you, he was never a good fu-"

Vernon's words were cut off by Harry screaming "Avada Kedavera!" Emerald green light left his hand and collided with the man's body forever silencing him. Harry breathed deeply and quickly, his eyes furious. Hatred rippled of his aura. Tom quickly gathered the teen in his arms and led him out of the room. Darkness and anger surrounded Harry in a way that Tom had never felt through the bond. Many times he had felt sadness, depression and despair but never this amount of hatred.

Harry slipped into unconsciousness in Tom's arms. These emotions were too intense, too real for him. But whatever fates ruled the dream world would not let him rest. Whereas dreams can exceed reality in happiness, nightmares make the sorrow of real life look like a dream.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Chapter 6 done! I mean, I could have written more but I decided to update today. So a question to you lot.

Would you rather:

Have me update on a regular basis every Friday with whatever I've managed to write that week?

_**OR**_

Wait between 1-2 weeks to get a maaaayybeeee longer chapter?

Let me know! Also, reviews would be very nice! As always, free cupcakes for all who review. I don't wanna sound selfish but could I have 10 reviews before my next update? I know I'm on 50 people's story alert, so is 10 asking a lot? Although, I would love the 50 :D

Love you all!

_Tragic-Vanity_


	7. Fides Quod Blanditia

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's me, Tragic-Vanity here with chapter 7. Personally, it's my favorite chapter so far. We get some interesting info and see what's up with good old Dumbles. Sorry about the extremely late about. I've been failing classes and got myself grounded. Fantastic, right? Right now I'm sneaking on my laptop to give you what I have written. Happy reading!

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP, Tom/Harry, or whatever you wanna call it.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does not belong to me! It belongs to a genius named J.K. Rowling –bows down- However, the plot and any oc's are mine!

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible.

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

'Mental Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 7**: _Fides Quod Blanditia_

Tom carried the raven-haired teen back to his room. Harry wasn't saying anything, but silent tears made their way down his cheeks. When they reached his room, Tom sat the teen on the bed and silently shut and locked the door.

Jumping on the bed, Harry rolled onto his stomach, refusing to meet Tom's eyes.

"Harry,"

The raven-haired teen ignored Tom. His hands clenched, skin pulled taut over his knuckles.

"Harry," called Tom gently reaching his hand out to comfort him.

Harry batted to hand away, "Fuck off."

"No," said Tom firmly.

"Why not? Just leave me the fuck alone, ok?" Harry said gritting his teeth. God, Tom could be such an ass, sticking his nose where it ought not to go. Harry was used to being independent. If life had taught him anything, it was that humanity could not be depended on. The world turned a blind eye to the atrocities of the world, partial to whatever benefited it most. Tom could be just the same, Harry reminded himself. He hated to think it, but it could be true.

Harry shuddered as he remembered the image of Vernon, insane and mad, hitting the floor as the deadly green light of Harry's curse stole his life. It had been an impulsive action, killing Vernon. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had taken another's life. Was it his place to do so? Yes, he reasoned, Vernon had tried killing him. The bastard had violated and broken him. The vulgar words Vernon used to whisper in the past during punishments still lingered in Harry's nightmares. Harry's eyes narrowed. Yes, killing Vernon hadn't been murder. It had been justice.

Tom watched, as Harry remained silent. His features were a mask of apathy, uncaring and devoid of emotion. He wouldn't leave the teen at a time like this, but he could give Harry a couple moments to think to himself.

Harry was unique, that much Tom was sure of. Tom still wasn't sure what had caused him to kiss the mysterious, raven-haired broken angel that was Harry. He was so much younger than himself. Despite Tom's constant de-aging, the age distance was still a worry.

If Tom was honest with himself, he didn't know Harry very well. He would have to tread carefully. Harry was someone he didn't want to lose. He had never felt the feelings Harry invoked in him ever before. He had wrought a change in his very being. He had feelings of attraction that weren't based solely upon lust, a feeling of a need to protect, and possessiveness. Did Harry feel the same at all in the slightest?

It was going to be a long and difficult road to take down Dumbledore, that much Tom knew. But he would need Harry at his side if he wanted even the slightest chance of succeeding. People would be more willing to trust Harry, the poster boy of the light. The fool Dumbledore wouldn't even know what had hit him until it was too late. Together Harry and Tom would be unstoppable.

But before any of that could even begin to unfold, Harry would have to heal. The damage inflicted by the bastard Vernon would have to be worked through, gently healed. There was so much more to the emerald-eyed teen than met the eye.

Tom looked back at Harry. He hadn't changed at all. It made Tom want to do anything to help him, to tear Dumbledore to pieces and avenge the emerald eyed angel on the bed. Why did he feel like this? What Harry had said earlier was true. He was a dark lord and had no qualms about murder and torture. He would admit, however, that sometimes it did get out of hand.

Yet, Harry made him feel human again. For so long he had been numb and emotionless. Harry had broken that, had charged and taken down all of Tom's defenses. For once, Tom was considering his plans for the future. Perhaps some of his policies could be changed, less blood could be shed, but anything beyond that was still up in the air.

Harry rolled onto his back and caught Tom looking at him. His anger and temper seemed to have lessened.

"Tom," he called meekly, "Please . . . Just hold me."

Tom remained silent, but gathered Harry's slim body in his arms and leaned on the luxurious pillows. Harry nuzzled into Tom's warm chest, listening to the comforting sound of the man's steady heartbeat.

"Tom?"

Tom ran a hand through Harry's soft hair, "Yes?"

"Does killing that bastard make me a bad person?" he asked softly.

Tom thought a moment before answering. "The definition of a bad person is extremely vague and broad. The act of taking Vernon's life wasn't altruistic, but it wasn't necessarily evil. But does it make it an act of good or evil? I don't even know the answer. I may be a bad man, Harry, but you are not."

Harry brightened a bit, "If you say so."

Tom chuckled, "I do say so."

Harry studied Tom, his emerald eyes drinking up the sight of the older man. Tom's body seemed to de-age and grow more exquisite every hour. At this point, the dark lord was simply irresistible. Silky brown hair, only a shade or two lighter than black, framed his perfect face. Crimson eyes, the color of rubies, roamed everywhere, taking in every detail. Tom's physique was muscular but in a slender, aesthetic way. If Harry were to venture a guess as to Tom's age, he'd say anywhere from eighteen to twenty at the most.

A blush crawled up Harry's cheeks. His attraction to Tom was undeniable.

Yet, what if it was all a ruse? Feeling through their shared bond told Harry otherwise, but Tom was so powerful. He could block his true feelings easily. Dark lord was a title hard earned and Tom had earned it. Danger seemed to radiate from him. Perhaps that's what drew Harry to him. The sense of serenity that always came to him with danger, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins, feeling alive. That was Tom.

As if sensing Harry's uncertainty, Tom kissed his forehead. Truth be told, although Harry didn't realize it, Tom was just as nervous about the attraction between them.

"If you want this, Harry, we can make it work. There will be obstacles and troubles but they can be overcome easily. We could do anything. " Tom intertwined his left hand with Harry's. "Just say it, Harry, and I'll give you the world." Tom leant over a placed a soft, gentle kiss on Harry's wrist.

A sudden sensation flooded through Tom's mind as he felt Harry gently probing his mind through the bond. Relaxing his mental shields and defenses, Tom let the teen in. Eventually, Harry must have found what he was looking for and Tom felt the presence of Harry's mind leave his own.

Harry leaned against the dark lord's chest.

"Yes," he whispered, "Whatever this is, whatever we have, I don't want to lose it. I don't know why I feel this way or how it happened, but I want this." Turning around, the raven-haired teen straddled Tom and kissed him on the dark lord's smooth cheek. Tom choked on his own breath, as desire rode up in him. It took everything he had not to take Harry then and there on the bed.

A frown formed on Tom's features as he remembered Vernon's ugly words. He had to be careful around Harry. Merlin only knew how much damage Vernon had done.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" answered Harry sitting comfortably in Tom's arms.

"What exactly did Vernon do to you?"

Harry stiffened, and stood up. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past."

"The past is what shapes our future. You can't block out your past forever."

Harry was getting angry. Although the teen had a perfect mask of apathy plastered on his features, Tom could see his face clench.

"Harry, tell me," demanded Tom. Inside he felt cold and helpless. The more Harry resisted, the more Tom suspected the worse. If Harry wasn't willing to give the answers freely, he could always use legilimency. Throwing caution to the wind, Tom asked the question that ran threw his mind, "Harry, did he touch you?"

Those words seemed to be the breaking point for Harry. "Fuck it." Tears started running down his face, his mask of apathy forgotten. "Fuck it, Tom. Yes, the bastard touched me, violated me, and broke me!"

The coldness increased tenfold in Tom. The need to kill, murder, to destroy the world rose up in him. Damn that bastard Vernon! Even the very depths of hell seemed too merciful for the bastard. Tom's own death eaters were under orders to never sexually assault any of their victims, and Tom's words were law, laws that were upheld strictly. Sexual abuse was considered worse than murder in wizarding society.

Studies had shown that the traumatic incidents experienced by the victims, especially magical persons, left life long scars of depression. A person's very soul was violated in these vulgar acts. Recovery was possible but extremely hard. Especially for someone of magical ability. Abuse of any kind could bind and break a person's magical core, leaving them without magic forever. Magic was intertwined into a magical person's very being. No magic basically equaled a living death, worse than the demontor's kiss. It was truly a miracle that Harry was still in the state of mind and health that he was in.

Harry would need help and counseling to get through this truly. Tom could see know that the teen has merely bottled the emotions under the surface, much like slapping a bandage on a wound without cleaning it. The wound was bound to get an infection.

"Harry, when did this happen?" asked Tom slowly and carefully, trying his best to stay calm in front of Harry.

"Summer before fourth year," Harry muttered darkly, "Look, I just killed a guy. If you insist on talking about this I don't want to do it now."

"Fine," agreed Tom, "But we will talk about this." Harry nodded, understanding the conversation would be inevitable. Silence fell over the pair and Harry was shocked as Tom embraced him. Eventually he eased into the hug and laid his head on Tom's chest. They stayed like that for a while, reveling in the other's embrace. Tom traced small circles on Harry's back. His hands wandered to the small of Harry's back and felt the teen tense. Although reluctant to lose physical contact with Harry, Tom pulled back.

"It's fine," said Harry looking at Tom, "I'm just going to need some time."

Tom nodded knowingly and offered his hand to Harry. Harry took it in his own and gave a small squeeze. "Tom, I trust you," he said earnestly looking into Tom's crimson eyes. The dark lord couldn't help but feel elated by this, "I trust you too, Harry." 'More than you'll ever know,' he added as an afterthought. Harry smirked mischievously at him, "I think I'll find out someday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petunia had long since left to meander around the mansion. Her steps reverberated down the long, gilded hallways breaking the deafening silence that inhabited the place. This place was unlike any she had ever seen, and it was truly hard to imagine that she would be living here. The future was still uncertain, but she fully believed that Harry and Tom would figure things out.

Out of nowhere loomed a pair of grand, oak double doors graced the entryway to a room. Petunia opened them carefully, half afraid of what she might discover. An enormous library met her curious eyes. She walked in carefully, not wanting to disturb the tranquility that resided within the chamber. Walking down the many rows of books, she couldn't help but let her fingers run over the books' spines.

Titles ranging from the silly to serious, from easy reads to books whose contents were complex and difficult grabbed Petunia's attention. So much knowledge lay within their pages, knowledge she needed to acquire to function in her new world. _Generations of Snakes: Slytherin's Line_, _Bindings of the Soul_, _Cores, Auras, and Signatures: Disregarded Magick Symbols_, _Muggleborns vs. Squibs: Magical Mishaps_, and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ were just a few of the thousands of titles. Remembering Harry and Tom's light mentioning of magical signatures, Petunia lifted _Cores, Auras, and Signatures_ off the shelf. She fingered it thoughtfully. Perhaps it could answer some of her questions. At the very least it would serve as a good way to pass the time. A fireplace roared into life as she sat down in a plushy armchair and she began to read.

'_**M**__agical signatures are assumed to be a daily part of life, a way to track magical beings, nothing more. Often the average witch or wizard cannot identify the particular person. Special forces from the ministry are trained to do so and are part of the crime fighting and forensics team. Cores, and auras are often pushed away by the magical society, disregarded as either "useless" or "imaginary". Wise witches and wizards often struggle themselves to see them, or once they do, often see no point in deciphering them._

_Those who have sensed the connection between these three powerful marks of magic have been labeled as lunatics in society. Magical signatures, auras, and cores all reflect a person's being and potential. Cores are located within a person, different colors representing that person's soul and skills. Cores do not easily change. Auras radiate off of cores and are also made up of colors. Auras are a continuation of cores and are more apt to change. As a person's journey in life continues, their aura continues to change and grow. Magical signatures are a joint between auras and cores, creating a magical beings individual identity. _

_It is hypothesized that every being, including Muggles, have cores, as a core is a reflection of humanity. Their auras, however, are considered to be weak and magical signatures are thought to be non-existent for them. _

_Cores are directly connected to a person's soul and will only change if that person's soul is changed. A soul is not easily changed. Souls can only be damaged though traumatic events, abuse, and the Dementor's Kiss. A changing soul changes a core, while a damaged soul impairs the core. This is a serious matter, especially for magical beings. A damaged core can easily lead to rendering a person's magic useless and/or death. The only known events to damage a person's soul are rape and the Dementor's Kiss. In magical society, rape is a direct violation of a person's soul and often leads to the victim's death.'_

Petunia was interrupted from her reading by the sound of approaching footsteps. Voices gradually came into her hearing range.

"Tooooooooom! We don't have to celebrate my birthday!" whined Harry. The sound of hair being ruffled could be heard followed shortly thereafter by the sounds of Harry's protest.

"Harry, you're going to have a birthday party whether or you want to or not," Tom said, his voice sounding playful yet final, "And your friends will be here."

Petunia smiled as she imagined the smirk that was sure to be on the dark lord's face and the impudent, rebellious look that must have been covering Harry's face. The doors burst open and Harry and Tom entered, still bickering. "No! It'll be too dangerous! And I'll be a terrible host. What do I look like? A party planner?"

Tom laughed, "So that's it then? You're scared of having a party! Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived-through-fricking-everything, is scared to have a birthday party!"

Harry puffed up indignantly, "I am not!"

Petunia didn't say anything as Tom kissed Harry on the forehead, but she couldn't help but catch the look they shared as Tom drew away from Harry. Affection lingered in Harry's emerald eyes.

"Ah, Petunia. We wondered where you had gone to."

Petunia set the book aside on a side table, "Yes, I decided to read while you two were . . . dealing with business."

"That's one way to state it," muttered Harry darkly. Suddenly his face changed into one of evil happiness. "But now you're legally a widow!" he said happily.

Petunia shot her surrogate son a smile, "You little smart ass."

Harry smiled cheekily, instantly hiding the dark look that had lipped back on his face. "Yup," he agreed happily, "But Mum, were you really not expecting that?"

Harry had to duck away as Petunia tried to swat him on the head. "Anyway," she said after giving up on mauling Harry, "Tom, what was this about holding a birthday party for Harry? How could we get his friends here without you being noticed?"

Tom hmphed before sitting down. Harry sat down as well on a comfy chair, although sprawled out would be a better description. Tom tried his best not to laugh at the sight. The raven-haired teen sat sideways, legs sloppily hanging over the armrest and his black hair an absolute mess on his head. An image of Harry laying tangled in bed sheets popped into Tom's mind, the teen's body slicked with sweat, hot breath panting heavily, black hair spread out like a halo, and emerald eyes . . . Tom shoved the image from his mind, Now was most definitely not the time or place for such fantasies. And what if Harry sensed it from the bond? Still, Tom couldn't help but let a smug smirk cross his face. It had been a nice image.

"Tom?"

"Ah," Tom was brought back to reality by Harry's voice.

"So what is this grand idea of yours, oh great dark lord?" drawled Harry in a sarcastic tone.

"Merlin, Harry. You sounded like Draco Malfoy just then. Anyway," Here Tom gave a feral grin, his crimson eyes sparkling dangerously, "I will be posing as the pureblood Lord Evans who has discovered a branch of his family tree that had been disowned a century age due to the birth of a squib. I've been living in France for the past ten years. And to explain my absence from wizarding educational alumni lists, I was taught by a private tutor instead of attending school due to my, ah, delicate health."

Harry burst out laughing. "You? Delicate? What are you, a girl?" he managed to ask between his laughter. Tom smirked.

"No, no, Harry," he started in a tone that was extremely reminiscent of a parent scolding a young child, "That would be you."

Harry's cheeks flushed a dark red before looking away. "Bastard," he muttered. Petunia let a small, knowing smile grace her features and Harry inwardly groaned. "Tom," he

hissed through the bond, "Shut it. Mum might think something's up." Tom sent a wave of reassurance through the bond as a way of apology before continuing.

"So, anyway, does that story sound plausible? Can we pull this party off?"

Petunia nodded and so did Harry, albeit somewhat reluctantly. An evil grin spread to Tom's face.

"Well then," he said smirking, "Let the games begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Order of the Phoenix located at Number 12 Grimauld Place was nothing short of a chaotic battleground. The wards at Number 4 Privet Drive had been tripped three days ago. Investigation led to the discovery of Voldemort's magical signature and the absence of the Dursleys and Harry. Copious amounts of blood, later identified as Vernon's and Harry's, covered Harry's room. All of Petunia, Dudley, and Harry's things had vanished. Vernon's personal belongings had been destroyed and the remnants of them had fallen all around the house.

Although no one said it out loud, it was clear that everyone feared the worst, that Harry was dead. It was written plainly on everyone's faces. Ginny and Hermione's faces were blotchy and permanently tear stained. Ron tried his best to keep his face a stoic mask; trying his best to remain strong for the girls, but every once in awhile it would slip, revealing the anguish and fear inside. The twins kept to themselves, holed up in their room.

Molly cooked constantly, as if thinking food could cure all. Her face was white with worry and she tended to be extremely irritable. Sirius stayed in his room, his anger a shield to his sorrow, yet used as a sword to those who tried to talk to him. The other members of the order were weary, exhausted, and pensive. Lupin's appearance seemed more haggard than ever and Arthur's red hair seemed to have gained grey hairs overnight.

Dumbledore was a different matter altogether. In front of his followers he played the weary, exhausted, pensive old man part and added in some sorrow for extra measure. And what a great actor he was! The order believed him to be genuinely upset. Although, if he was entirely truthful, it probably didn't hurt that several compulsory charms had been placed on their person, or in Black and Lupin's case, several major obliviating charms combined with mind tempering charms.

At the moment things were a mess. If Harry was indeed dead, all of his planning would have gone to waste. Sitting down at the table in the magically enlarged dining hall, Dumbledore continued to muse. What was Tom playing at if he had killed Harry? Besides the obvious, how was Harry's death advantageous to him? Right now, the trace was cold. The only thing they could do was wait.

He heard Molly's yell of "Dinner time!" followed by the scrabbling of feet running from all over the house. Plates, platters, and cutlery appeared as Molly entered swishing her wand about.

"Hello there, Molly," greeted Dumbledore.

"Hello there- Oh! Albus! I had no idea you were here!" exclaimed Molly who kept doing wand work to set the table. He chuckled.

"Don't fret," he reassured her, "I was dropping by just to see how everyone was faring."

The table finally finished setting itself and Molly gave a small sigh as she sat in a cushioned chair.

"Do you think he's truly dead, Albus?"

"I don't know, Molly. I can't no longer sense Harry's core or his aura."

Molly scoffed, "You believe in those silly things?"

If Dumbledore was going to give an answer, Molly didn't find out for at that moment everyone burst into the dining hall, hungry and miserable. "Any news, Professor?" inquired Hermione her cheeks puffy and her normally bright, curious eyes dim and red-rimmed with sorrow.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I can't say I have, Miss Granger," he said gently.

Hermione sighed and slunk into her chair. Everyone seemingly followed suit. Dinner was a silent affair. The only sounds heard were those of cutlery scraping against plates and bowls. Five minutes into the meal, Fred and George walked in, looking rather disheveled and worse for the wear. Everyone couldn't help but worry about them. Although they weren't best friends with Harry, they seemed to take the news of Harry's disappearance and possible death as hard as Hermione and Ron, if not worse.

Suddenly, Ginny slammed her cutlery down, making the things on the table clatter. "Ginny!" reprimanded Molly, "Stop that immediately!"

"No," said Ginny fervently, "Why are we all sitting around while Harry's missing, or even worse, dead?" She stood up, her fiery temper flaming into action. "All of the Order members are here!" It was true. All of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting around the table and eating, with the exception of McGonagall who was taking care of things for Dumbledore. "What are we doing to help him?" demanded Ginny. The Order members shifted uncomfortably in their seats and more than a couple, including Sirius and Lupin, were staring daggers at Dumbledore.

"Ginny," said Arthur trying to calm his daughter, "There's nothing we can do. There isn't a trace of Harry anywhere and the only thing we have to go on is You-Know-Who's magical signature." This is did not abate Ginny's anger; rather it spread it to the others. "Well, why aren't we infiltrating Death Eater circles?" asked Ron. All eyes went to Serverus and Dumbledore for answers. The potions master spoke first. "We have tried, Mr. Weasley, yet it seems either the dark lord has not revealed this plot to his followers or that information is being withheld from me," he said without a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"There is nothing we can do but wait," stated Dumbledore in a sort of voice that hinted that this was the end of that conversation. Several people, now including Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, as well as Remus and Sirius were looking at Dumbledore with anger in their eyes.

"So you want us to wait-"

"'Till You-Know-Who-"

"Sends us a letter telling us what he's done with Harry?" said the twins saying the last line together. Sirius guffawed darkly as their mother reprimanded them for speaking to Dumbledore so rudely.

The anger and tension seemed to rise into the room and a fight most certainly would have broken out if not for the flurry of owls that poured into the dining hall at that exact moment.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Ron, "Who over-ordered _The Evening Prophet_?"

Remus deftly caught one that a handsome barn owl dropped. "They aren't newspapers, Ron," he said, "They're letters and I believe there's one addressed to quite a few of us."

Mass confusion broke out as everyone tried to gather their letter. Many shoves, pushes, and more than a couple of slaps could be heard as everyone battled to see if they had received the mysterious letter. All in all thirteen people had received one, the entire Weasley clan - excluding Percy - Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and, surprisingly, Serverus. Each one contained an identical letter.

_Please forgive me for causing you so much worry. Harry Potter and his aunt and cousin are not dead, nor is the dark lord holding them captive. I am Lord Evans of France and recently discovered Ms. Petunia Evans to be part of a branch of my family that had been disowned in the late 1800's. I took it upon myself to track down my long-lost relative. I was startled to discover the dark lord attacking Vernon Dursley at Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry had a stab wound and was bleeding profusely. Oddly enough, the wound did not seemed to be magically inflicted and the butcher knife on the floor confirmed my theory. The dark lord took no notice of me, too captivated in torturing Dursley. I stepped in the room just as the dark lord started to apparate. His magic was so strong it took everyone in the room with him. Once we arrived wherever he had taken us to he placed a healing charm on Harry, stopping the blood, and turned his sights back on Vernon. I took this opportunity to place silencing charms on Dudley, Ms. Evans, and Harry, and took them with me as I apparated to wards of my mansion. I assure you they are safe. I cannot say the same for Mr. Dursley. My last sight of the dark lord was of him casting 'Avada Kedavera' on him. Harry has fully recovered during these past three days and he and his aunt have adjusted well. I have taken the liberty of retrieving their possessions, as well as Dudley Dursley's belongings. I invite you to visit them tomorrow, July 31__st__. As tomorrow is Harry's birthday we will be celebrating as such. Harry sends his apologies for not being able to contact you sooner, although this is my fault. He looks forward to seeing you all. _

_Hope you are all well,_

_Lord T. Evans_

_P.S. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 o'clock so that I may direct you to my mansion, as you will not be able to locate it yourself._

Everyone looked at each other with obviously relief in their eyes. Even if it was a trick, at least it was something to go on. The ministry hadn't been informed of Harry's disappearance, so there was no way this could be from someone who was not involved in the situation.

"What do you think, Albus?" inquired Arthur, "Do you trust this?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "There is nothing else to go on. We must follow these directions and meet with this Lord Evans."

Molly looked nervous, "What about the children? If this is a trap, they could get killed."

"Muuum," complained all the Weasley children still in school. Hermione looked as if she too wanted to protest as well, but held her tongue.

Dumbledore looked weary and worried, and indeed he actually was. "We must bring everyone who has received a letter. If we give Lord Evans a reason to doubt us, things could get messy."

Molly bit lip. "Fine," she relented, "But they will not step out of this house without the proper protection charms." Arthur gave a small chuckle before placing a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek. "Of course they won't, dear."

Ron rolled his eyes at his parents. Hermione swatted him. "Ow!" he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

Hermione looked at him exasperatedly, but said nothing. "Whaaaaat?" he insisted. "Don't worry about it, Ronald. Apparently your intelligence, much like your emotional range, is the size of a teaspoon."

Ginny burst out laughing soon followed by her brothers and the rest of the Order. The atmosphere seemed to brighten. For tonight at least, they had hope. Tomorrow could reveal the worst, but this was a moment of hope they needed to revel in.

Dumbledore seemed more relaxed. Perhaps all wasn't lost. He smiled, the cogs in his mind already turning. Yes, this could work to his advantage.

* * *

**A/N:** GRRR!!! I've been grounded, hence the late update. Yet, I hope this was worth waiting for. I really liked how this chapter turned up. Hopefully ya'll agree. Let me know and I'll make you guys some awesome cupcakes. Sound good? Let's go for hmm . . . at least 60 reviews. Maybe 65? I'm going to think of a prize for the 65th reviewer. What did ya'll think it should be?

Drop me a line!


	8. Convenire

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's me, Tragic-Vanity here with chapter 8. I'm extremely sorry for the late update (please don't shoot me _) Do you even want excuses? Let's see . . . I've failed half of Algebra II, got grounded for like eeevvvvveeerrr, and various other things I'll not bother you with. Anyway, with this chapter, it just wasn't working. I don't like it at all. –sighs- Oh well, here you go! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP, Tom/Harry, or whatever you wanna call it.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does not belong to me! It belongs to a genius named J.K. Rowling –bows down- However, the plot and any oc's are mine!

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible.

**Notes: **You're going to need these, cause I changed some formatting styles for this and all furture chapters.

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§_

**Chapter 8**: C_onvenire_

It was 9:50 on July 31st. Tom and Harry sat in a private sitting room in the Leaky Cauldron. Petunia had opted to stay at the mansion to oversee the party preparations and spend time with Dudley. During the past days, Tom, Petunia, and Harry had visited the teenager in his room.

He was well cared for and seemed rather comfortable in the presence of magic. Indeed he had taken to talking to the house elves that tended to his needs and, in turn, gained their friendship. His previously obese body had slimmed down somewhat due to a special diet the house elves put him on.

During the time spent in isolation, Dudley had taken to thinking about his life. It had been discovered that he, like Petunia, possessed magic in his core and aura that produced his own unique magical signature. It had been rather weak when Tom had detected it. As it turned out, Dumbledore had bound Dudley's powers. A quick counter spell on Tom's part released the bond.

Petunia spent many hours explaining what she knew about the magical world to him. Harry found his cousin's company to actually be interesting and intelligent. Dudley wasn't the same oaf that had terrorized Harry at Privet Drive. At Harry's insistence, Tom checked Dudley's person for lingering magic. Sure enough, Dumbledore's magical signature had been found attached to several personality-altering charms.

Slowly, Harry and Dudley had become friends. It was hard to forgive the enmity that had existed between the two over the past years of their lives. Their conversations remained mostly on neutral ground, no mention of Vernon was every made. Mostly, Harry taught Dudley the theory of Quidditch. Soon he hoped that they could actually play on brooms. Tom, meanwhile, was teaching both Dudley and Petunia the basic of magic. Dudley had been filled in on the situation and current plan. He had voluntarily taken an Unbreakable Vow to be sworn to secrecy.

Today was what Harry described as "the opening ceremonies" of their plan. Petunia and Dudley had immediately caught the reference to the Olympic games. Tom did too after a couple seconds. Back in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry tapped his foot impatiently. "You'd think they'd show up early to try and gain the upper hand in the situation," he said impatiently.

Tom sighed, "I've already explained, Harry. They won't want to give us a reason to think they doubt me."

"Well, maybe they'd actually show up early to come and see me," mumbled Harry. Tom laughed.

"So you do miss your friends," teased Tom.

"Yeah . . ." admitted Harry, "But . . . Oh never mind." He moved from his chair and sat in Tom's lap, cuddling up against the dark lord.

"What is it?" inquired Tom, gently. Harry remained silent, slowly tracing circles on Tom's chest.

"Harry," said Tom softly. The teen looked up at Tom, his emerald eyes filled with worry.

"I don't want this to go wrong," whispered Harry, "This is like a dream. I can't lose you Tom."

Tom lifted Harry's chin so that their eyes met one another. "Harry," he said quietly, "I will never let that happen." He kissed the raven-haired teen passionately on the lips. Harry kissed back, nipping at Tom's bottom lip. The dark lord put his arms around Harry's waist so that the teen was facing Tom and straddling his hips.

"Harry," breathed Tom heavily, "Don't be such a tease."

Harry smirked running his hands through the dark lord's hair. Tom pulled Harry even closer, eagerly exploring the caverns of his warm mouth. Their tongues danced a sensual tango, fighting for dominance. All their troubles seemed to fade. Nothing mattered except each other. Harry's small, warm hands flittered everywhere testing Tom's already deteriorating patience.

"Harry," Tom said huskily, "Be careful."

Harry looked at him quizzically before a blush covered his face as he realized what Tom was warning him about.

"Oh," he said chokingly, scrambling off of Tom's lap. Tom caught his hand.

"You don't need to leave, love," he said sitting the teen on his lap, "It's just we can't look as if we were up to something. Imagine what a sight that would be, our hair mussed up, cheeks flushed, and hearts pounding." Harry's blush intensified and he swatted Tom.

"Oi! Don't talk like that!"

Tom grinned evilly, "Like what, Harry?"

§_You know, Tom,_§ hissed Harry, _§Or should I tease you more?§_

Tom smirked, _§By all means, my raven-haired angel, please do. But I can't guarantee your safety, especially when you speak like that.§_

Harry pouted, "Well, where's the fun in that?"

Tom kissed Harry's soft hair, his eyes glinting with lust. Things most likely would have escalated farther if not for a knock on the door.

"Lord Evans," called the barkeeper, Tom, "The people you have been expecting have arrived. Shall I let them in?"

"Yes, let them in," answered Harry nonchalantly. Tom, Harry's Tom, didn't trust himself to speak without berating the barkeeper for stealing his name. A funny thing really. Harry had teased the dark lord about being upset for something as trivial as someone else having his name. "But he's so old looking!" the dark lord had complained. Harry had swatted Tom on the head.

"As you wish," replied the barkeeper silkily. Harry took a deep breath and look at Tom before clambering out of his lap.

"Here we go, Tom," Harry said. Tom chuckled.

"It'll be alright, Harry," Tom said soothingly. The dark lord stood and placed himself in front of Harry just as the door creaked open, revealing Dumbledore surrounded by the others who had been invited.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore," started Tom regally, " It is nice to finally meet you at long last." He stuck out his hand and after a moment's hesitation Dumbledore shook it wholeheartedly.

"Lord Evans, I presume?"

"Yes, yes" said Tom nodding, "Please do come in."

Cautiously, the rest of the group trickled through the door.

"You must be Mr. Weasley," Tom said addressing the patriarch of the red-haired clan. He turned to Molly, "And this lovely lady must be your wife, Mrs. Weasley." He took Molly's plump, soft hand in his own and placed a chaste kiss on it. Molly tried to hide a blush unsuccessfully. Arthur laughed and stuck out his hand.

"Please Lord Evans, call me Arthur," Arthur said shaking Tom's hand. Tom smiled.

"Then Arthur it is."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Molly, her blush gone, "Please call me Molly. How is Harry?"

Tom smiled pleasantly.

"Ah of course, you must be quite anxious to see him. He's quite well. In fact . . ." The dark lord stepped aside to reveal a grinning Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Molly before running over to embrace him.

"Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry happily as he jumped into her hug. The others entered as well, with Tom meeting each of them.

"Mssrs. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley?" asked Tom, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Harry speaks highly of you all and has missed your terribly."

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, "I never said anything of the sort!"

The red haired brothers burst out laughing, delighted to see their surrogate brother was perfectly safe. Hermione walked in timidly. She had expected Lord Evans to be arrogant and stuck up like Lucius Malfoy. Tom took Hermione's slender hand and kissed it, just as he had done to Molly. Hermione couldn't help but blush. Lord Evans was handsome. Their was no other word for it, decided Hermione trying discretely to survey his person. He seemed extremely young. He couldn't have been older than twenty at the most.

"Ah. Miss Granger. It's delightful to meet you at last. Harry tells me you are extremely bright and have a knack for researching," Tom said kindly, sensing her nervousness.

Hermione managed a shaky, "Yes . . . Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well." Harry grinned and broke free of the twins, who were trying to squeeze him to death, and slunk over to the witch.

"Fancy someone?" he whispered. Hermione jumped, startled by Harry's voice.

"Harry!" she squealed before launching herself onto him.

"Oi! Hermione! You're crushing me!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione disentangled herself from him.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!" she said happily. Harry smiled.

Harry gave her a peck on the cheek. "Me too, Hermione."

Ginny rushed over to Harry and Hermione after being introduced to the so-called Lord Evans.

"Good Merlin, Harry!" she exclaimed her cheeks sporting a light blush as she hugged Harry, "He's so young! And handsome, to say the least."

Harry grinned and nodded, "He is, isn't he? I'm just thankful he showed up when he did."

The Weasley boys appeared out of nowhere with Bill, Charlie, and Ron sniggering as Fred grabbed Harry in a headlock while George tickled the Harry relentlessly.

"Harry-" started Fred.

"How absolutely delightful of you-" picked up George.

"To join us-" Fred said.

"Once more!" They finished together.

The raven-haired teen laughed while trying to catch his breath. Ron gave him a good-natured pat on the back.

"Mate, how are you?" he asked the concern in his eyes carefully concealed to all but Harry. Harry merely smiled before hugging him. Unknown to everyone but Hermione, Harry whispered in the red haired teen's ear.

"I'll explain everything tonight. I promise," he murmured softly. Ron nodded knowingly. Harry had also whispered something similar to Hermione when she had hugged him.

Meanwhile, Tom had finally reached Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. How easy it would be to just try and knock some sense into his former generals right now! But no, now was not the time. Tom sighed mentally before starting the niceties once more. He bowed gracefully to the two men.

"It is an honor to have you here. Harry thinks most highly of you and has missed you quite terribly. He might not admit it, but he cares for you greatly." Sirius merely nodded.

"Thank you for saving him," said Remus softly, "We are forever in your debt."

Tom was surprised by the werewolf's words. It was comforting to know the paternal affection Harry felt for the two men wasn't merely one-sided. They seemed extremely worried. Tom could understand Sirius' silence. However, when he turned to speak to him, Sirius had disappeared. When Tom and Remus had been talking, Sirius had chosen that moment to barrel past Tom and sweep Harry into a giant bear hug.

"Harry," he breathed softly, "It's really you." Harry nodded and squeezed his godfather back. He felt so safe in Sirius' strong arms. The scent of smoke, chai, and coffee seemed to radiate of off him. Just like always. Harry snuggled deeply in his arms.

"I was so scared, Sirius. I thought I was going to die," he said quietly fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. It was true. He had thought Vernon was going to kill him. The world had slowly been fading ad his life had flashed before his eyes.

"Shh. . . ." comforted Sirius, "You're alright now. And that's all that matters." Harry tried to force the wretched memory of Vernon's attack from his mind. Sirius bent down and took Harry's small face in his hands, "I'm so proud of you, Harry. I'm so glad that you're here." The unspoken sentence of "I'm so glad you're alive," lingered in both of their minds.

"Remus!" exclaimed Harry happily before hugging him around the middle. The werewolf smiled.

"Hey there, Harry. You've quite the tale to tell us later."

"Yup. Hey, did Snape come?" asked Harry quietly, surveying the room of chattering wizards and witches.

"Yeah," confirmed Sirius staring at the door, "Why did you invite Snivellus?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't do it, Lord Evans did. I'm not quite sure of his motive for doing so." Remus discreetly stared at the raven-haired teen. He had a distinct feeling that Harry knew more than he was letting on, but he let the matter rest.

"Excuse me," said Harry walking towards Tom's side. Sirius and Remus went to mingle with the Weasley's who were laughing loudly as Hermione berated Ron for scoffing down a whole plate of biscuits. Together, they faced Snape at the door.

"Lord Evans," said the snarky potions master, "How delightful to meet you." Harry clenched his fists in anger at Snape's use of sarcasm.

"_Calm down, Harry. It's alright,"_ whispered Tom through the bond.

"_But, Tom, he's being an bastard," _Harry complained through his bond to the dark lord.

"_What else is new?"_

Harry had to stifle a giggle at Tom's remark. The potions master turned sharply on the teen.

"Something funny, Mr. Potter?" he asked menacingly. Harry shook his head and merely looked up to Tom.

"Severus," said the dark lord in a curt tone, "That is no way to treat, Harry"

Snape sneered before turning away to joining the others.

"_Why'd you invite him here?" _asked Harry staring at the retreating form of the potions master.

"_You'll see," _Tom smirked.

Harry sighed, _"You, Tom Riddle, are quite confusing."_

"_Hence why Dumbledore hasn't beaten me yet, Harry Potter." _

"_Touché. To business?"_

"_To business,"_ agreed Tom.

"Ahem," called Tom. The crowd of people fell silent looking at Tom. "Shall we adjourn to my manor?"

Everyone nodded.

"Exactly how," started Snape, "Do you expect us all to get there?" Harry glared at the man.

"Ah! So sorry. How rude of me not to explain. I've a portkey directly linked to the guard shed to my property," said Tom digging a silver key out of his trouser pocket, "Everyone crowd around." Everyone obliged, Harry scrunching up next to Hermione and Ron.

"Ready?" asked Tom.

"Yeah!" chorused the teens. It was odd. The teens were excited to get to the mansion, noticed Harry. The adults seemed reluctant, as if fearing something. He frowned mentally, that would have to change.

Tom's face turned to Harry.

"Harry, if you would please."

Harry nodded.

"Ciel Manor," Harry said confidently, activating the portkey. The room suddenly starting spinning around them, and all felt a sharp tug at their navel. They disappeared into nothingness. Harry grimaced somewhat. He had never liked traveling by portkey.

The edge of Ciel Manor's grounds came into view, and they all slammed onto the ground. Surprisingly, Harry didn't fall over. Unfortunately, the twins, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron weren't as lucky. They had fallen into a pile.

"Oof!" called Ginny to Ron, "Get your fat arse of off me!"

"Ginny!" called Molly, "That was uncalled for!"

Ron sniggered.

"You too, Ronald!" said Molly. Ron immediately turned bright red. Harry couldn't help but smile. This was the family he loved. It was comforting to know nothing had changed. Everyone laughed. Even Tom had a smile on his lips.

"_I can see why you like the Weasley's," _commented Tom. Harry's grin grew at his remark.

Remus and Sirius rushed to the pile of youngsters helping the girls to their feet. They were all smiles. It seemed as if everyone was relaxing now that they had arrived. Perhaps the adults had thought they would arrive in some dark, desolate place. Ciel Manor was far from that. And it probably helped that Tom and Harry had placed several relaxing charms around the perimeter to help guests relax.

The manor house itself was a long ways off. The estate had been designed with numerous wards and security measures. Anti-apparation wards covered the entire property, as well as those warding of those with portkeys. The guard station was located outside the gate, serving as the point of arrival for those who used magical transportation. Tom waved his wand and the giant gates the guarded the estate opened. The grounds were well cared for, flowers and trees abounded everywhere. A gravel road served as a path to the manor that seemed far away.

"Will we be walking to the manor?" asked Ron.

"No," laughed Harry, "Just watch."

Two carriages made their way towards them, pulled not by thesterals like at Hogwarts, but by pure breed grey horses.

"The horses are lovely!" commented Molly.

"Why thank you, Molly. My family has bred them for several generations." said Tom politely, smiling, "Now, to the carriages."

The adults, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, and Serverus all sat in one together. Tom, being the gentleman, had helped Molly into the carriage. Tom snapped his fingers and the carriage took off towards the manor in the distance.

Tom turned to the tens remaining. "I suppose I'll have the joy of riding with your lot, Harry."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun!" said Harry climbing in the carriage. Fred and George followed. Ron clambered in as well. Tom again helped the ladies inside the carriage.

"_Over polite much?"_ teased Harry.

"_Oh shut it, you," _came the dark lord's reply.

As soon as Tom shut the carriage door, the horses started trotting at a smooth pace, taking them towards the manor. The carriage ride was fun. Fred and George messed with Harry, leaving Hermione and Ron with tears of mirth. Tom entered the conversation as well. For a while they debated the pros and cons of being a ghost, as well as several other random topics.

"I wouldn't want to be a ghost," Harry said stubbornly, "Floating around for eternity? No thanks. I'd get bored."

"I wouldn't want to be one either, mate," agreed Ron, "Think about it, All that glorious food you wouldn't be able to eat!" A look of horror came over his face, "All that wonderful food a waste." He wiped away a fake tear melodramatically.

"Ahahaha! I thought you were being serious there!" laughed Hermione. Ron winked at her, causing her to blush. Fred and George gave wolf-whistles.

"Get it, little bro!" they said together.

"Oh, shut it, you two!" yelled Ron.

"Now, Gred, Forge," Tom started, "That's no way to embarrass your younger brother. You must be more creative."

The twins stared at him shock.

"Hey, Gred," said George.

"Yes, my dearest Forge?" came the reply from Fred.

"He got our names right!" They grinned and high-fived each other. They turned to Harry, "Hey, Harry, we approve of him."

Harry laughed, "I'm glad you do."

Ginny was rather silent. She interjected here and there in the conversation, just to remain inconspicuous. This Lord Evans man reminded her of someone. She stared discreetly at him. Who did he remind her of? He was handsome, incredibly so. Tall, brown hair . . . What else?

She looked closely at his face and stifled a cry when she saw his eyes.

They were slanted, slightly. And crimson. Only one person the world possessed those eyes. It couldn't be, she thought to herself. But she couldn't deny the fact that Lord Evans was eerily similar to Tom Riddle. She scrunched her face up in concentration. Yet this man was different. In her fuzzy memory of her first year, the one time she had truly seen him was blurred. All she could remember were slanted, crimson eyes.

Quickly, she glanced around the carriage. They didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. And Lord Evans was extremely nice. She doubted that the dark lord, from what she had heard at least, would have been able to stand Hermione due to her muggleborn status. She would talk to Harry latter she decided. Somehow, she managed to catch Harry's eye. He frowned when he saw her face, but seemed to get the gist of what she was trying to convey.

"_Tom,"_

"_Yes, Harry?_

"_Ginny suspects something."_

"_What?"_

"_Ginny. You possessed her in my second year, her first."_

Tom groaned mentally before reassuring the teen, _"Don't worry. We'll fix it."_

The rest of their carriage trip passed uneventfully. The teens warmed to Tom, his charming personality irresistible.

"_They like you, Tom."_

"_Good."_

* * *

The other group was not nearly as carefree in their conversation. They were in an earnest discussion about one Lord T. Evans.

"He seems nice," said Molly, "But anyone can learn manners."

Arthur nodded agreeing with his wife, "We can't decide anything yet, Albus. We don't have enough information."

Albus nodded in agreement, "I'm afraid you are correct, Arthur. Yet I hate to draw ourselves into a potentially bad situation."

"Don't worry," soothed Remus, "We'll be fine. He hasn't hurt, Harry. I didn't sense any curses on Harry."

"Neither did I," said Sirius, "In fact, Harry seemed jut Happy. That's something I haven't seen in awhile."

Snape sneered, "Black, that's because you got yourself locked away in Azkaban for twelve years."

Sirius lunged, only to be held back by Remus. "Sirius, don't!" said Remus, "Not now." Sirius growled but sat down.

Albus stared sternly at Snape, "While we are here. We all must act accordingly. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

Bill and Charlie seemed to be in a conversation of their own, and were completely oblivious to the rest of the people.

"Well?" asked Albus, "What say you about Lord Evans?"

Bill spoke first, "I think we should go along with it all. This man has given us no reason to doubt him, as of yet."

"I agree with Bill," said Charlie, "But we shouldn't let our guard down. But that's just how it should be with any unknown person nowadays, sadly."

The gravity of Charlie's statement struck home with everyone. "Well said," commented Albus, "We'll just go with this."

The carriage came to a gentle stop and the carriage door opened and a stepladder unfolded. The adults clambered out and stared in awe at the manor.

"Mum! Dad!" called Ginny, "Are you all going to stand there all day?" It appeared that the teen's carriage had somehow arrived before the adults.

"I trust your ride was pleasant," said Tom making his way to Albus.

The old wizard nodded, "Splendidly so, Lord Evans. Your estate is marvelous."

Tom laughed, "Why thank you. But really, it's nothing."

The manor doors opened and the group made their way inside. A soft scurry of skirts and the sound of light footsteps could be heard. Soon Petunia came into view. Today, she was wearing a gorgeous light green ensemble. She lifted her skirts as she hurried towards Harry.

"Harry! How are you? Are you feeling alright?" she asked worriedly.

Harry laughed, "I'm fine, mum. By the way, you look fantastic today."

"You brat," she said playfully.

Everyone except for Tom stared in shock. From all accounts, Petunia was terrible to Harry and had never been beautiful. Today she looked a royal lady. Her dress top was corset like with the stays in the. The light green skirt opened in the front to show a pure white petticoat. Around Petunia's throat was a simple green lace choker. Missy had helped put her hair into an elegant updo and had added a fresh flower from the garden to complete the look.

"Ah! Our guest are here," she said noticing everyone. Introductions went around again.

Sirius leaned over to Remus, "I don't remember Petunia being like this I the slightest. And didn't Harry always complain about the Dursley's?" Remus nodded frowning.

"Something's amiss, Padfoot," Remus muttered quietly, "The Dursley's are supposed to hate magic."

If Albus was shocked by anything, he hid it well. "Ah, Mrs. Dursley," he said taking Petunia's hand, "Are hope you are in good health."

She smiled pleasantly, "Yes, thank you, Albus. But please, call me Ms. Evans."

"But of course."

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly joined Petunia in talking about clothes and such. They had taken an immediately liking to Petunia, even Molly. Suddenly, Missy appeared.

"Please sirs and misses, the room is ready," she said bowing, "This way please." The elf led the group into a room set up with my comfortable chairs and coffee tables. A buffet was placed on counters to one side.

"Yes!" said Ron, "Food!"

Tom laughed, "By all means, please dig in!"

* * *

After everyone had gotten their food and eaten a good portion of eat, conversation began in earnest. Ron poked Harry.

"Fancy clothes, there," he said smiling, "You look god in them." Harry pulled a wry face,

"Tom requires it," he complained, "He's so formal! Especially since you all were coming today."

The twins grinned.

"Sucks for you mate," said Fred.

"But it makes for excellent service for us!" George said happily.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

Unkown to the teens, Remus looked at them fondly. They seemed so happy. That was good for Harry. He seemed to have so few happy moments. Remus remembered training Harry in the Patronus charm. The hardest part for Harry had not been finding the power and strength to back up the charm, but to find a happy memory. Sirius caught the look in Remus' eye.

"Whatever's up here, Moony, isn't bad. I can just feel it," muttered Sirius. Remus nodded in agreement.

Harry stood up, stretching his arms.

"Hey, guys," he said addressing his friends, "Let's go play Quidditch while these old people talk!"

"Yeah!" chorused the Weasley teens. Hermione sighed, but smiled slightly.

Tom laughed. "Go have fun, Harry!" he called, "Oh and why don't you take our other guest with you?"

Harry looked at his aunt with worry in his eye. "Are you sure, mum?" he asked. Petunia nodded.

"It'll be good for him."

"And why, pray tell," drawled Tom, "Did you ask Petunia instead of me, dearest Harry?"

"'Cus Petunia's his mum. Not you. And if you are, good Merlin, you've been hiding things from me!" And with that Harry fled from the room, his gang of friends following.

"Thomas," started Petunia, "Are you sure he'll be alright? He's still recovering." She was worried about her son, even though she had hidden it from Harry. There was no need for him to worry about it.

Tom nodded, "He'll be find, Petunia."

The other guests present were confused. "Ah, excuse us, but who are you talking about?" inquired Albus.

"Ah, my son Dudley. He's living here as well," answered Petunia.

"Is he alright?" asked Molly, "What's been wrong with him, if you don't mind me asking of course."

Tom sighed. "It appears several personality charms and various other spells had been placed upon his person when I checked over Petunia, Harry and him. They caused him to extremely irritable and to have a need for dominance. Also, one caused him massive weight gain. So he's slimmed down since he's been under my care."

Petunia nodded. "It's been a miracle. Dudley and Harry get along somewhat. And both Tom and Harry discovered that Dudley is not a muggle, and neither and I."

Remus, and Sirius gasped. "Really, Petunia?" asked Remus, "But, then why didn't you come to Hogwarts?"

She shrugged, "I never received a letter."

"It appears that several spells were placed on Petunia to limit and bind her power. The same spells were placed on Dudley. These spells hid their magical signature, therefore causing the registrar at Hogwarts to miss them," explained Tom. He didn't reveal that Harry and him had released the binding spells on Harry. There was no need to reveal that card to Albus yet.

Albus grew increasingly worried as the conversation carried on. All his work to bind and limit Petunia, Dudley, and Harry's power had come undone. Yet, it was impossible to link back to him. If anything, the Order would believe it to be the work of Lord Voldemort. However, he didn't have all the details.

"So Lord Evan," he said, "Could you tell us what happened the night when you rescued Harry?"

Tom nodded, "But of course. However, I believe Petunia should start. Would you, Petunia?"

"Of course. This summer, I've grown closer to Harry. Vernon has grown increasingly violent over the years, and began to worry for Harry. Harry explained to me what happened during his last year at Hogwarts. I had no idea he had been under that much pressure. Lily had never been!

Anyway, back to Vernon. One night, I woke to Harry screaming. I ran to his room. Vernon was standing over him with a butcher knife. Harry lay on the floor, bleeding severely. I ran to Harry's side. The commotion must have brought Dudley into the room. I had no idea what to do. Harry was bleeding to death. Vernon raised the knife yet again, no doubt to kill Harry. I shielded Harry with myself. But before the blade fell. Voldemort appeared."

Everyone except for Tom and Albus shivered at the mention of the dark lord's name. Petunia continued.

"He casted several spells on Harry and then turned to torture Vernon. Everything from there is a bit blurry for me."

Everyone stared in shock.

"Merlin," said Bill at last, "What the hell caused You-Know-Who to save Harry?"

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. I got lazy and ended there. Deal with it :P Reviews pretty please? I'll give you red-velvet cupcakes and some fluffy stuff next chapter!


	9. Securus Ara

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's me, Tragic-Vanity here with chapter 9. I'm sorry to say I can no longer promise regular updates. I promise not to abandon this fic. My life's just hectic. But as long as people enjoy reading this story, I'll continue to write it. So please continue to show your support! It encourages me to write! I'm excited winter break is almost here! I can't wait to write! So please enjoy chapter 9. It's unbetad and unedited, but I thought you all might like something. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP, Tom/Harry, or whatever you wanna call it.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does not belong to me! It belongs to a genius named J.K. Rowling –bows down- However, the plot and any oc's are mine!

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible.

**Notes: **You're going to need these, cause I changed some formatting styles for this and all future chapters.

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§_

**Reader Questions:**

_Q:Did Harry kill Vernon without a wand? _

A: Ahahaha . . . Oops . . Well, umm, no. He used his wand. I just forgot to write about him having it on him on the time. Would've been cool if he did though -Is killed by the ghost of Vernon- Oi! Get away from me stupid bugger! –swats ghost-

**Last Time:**

"_Merlin," said Bill at last, "What the hell caused You-Know-Who to save Harry?"_

**-----**

**Chapter Nine:**_Securus Ara_

Petunia shrugged, and gave a faint smile. "I haven't the faintest idea, Bill."

"And where do you come into this event, Lords Evans?" asked Dumbledore.

Tom sipped his tea before answering, "I was actually going to try and acquaint myself with my relatives. I suddenly sensed a fading core and a weakening magical signature." Several gasps followed this remark.

Dumbledore looked incredulous, "Lord Evans, you can sense cores and signatures?"

Tom nodded before continuing, "Yes. Anyway, I immediately tore into the house where, as mentioned in the letter, I saw Petunia holding Harry while blood dripped from him. The dark lord was torturing Dursley. Suddenly, he apparated taking all of us with him. Once we arrived wherever he took us, he placed a stabilizing charm on Harry and turned to kill Vernon. I seized this opportunity to apparate myself, Petunia, Harry and Dudley. We've been here ever since."

As Tom finished his tale, a silence settled over the adults.

"This . . . This is amazing," said Molly at last, "Thank you, Lord Evans. Thank you for saving them."

Tom smiled, "Please, call me Tom. And it's honestly nothing; Petunia, Dudley and Harry are my family. I would do anything for them."

* * *

While the adults were being entertained and conversing amongst themselves, Harry gathered the teenagers and made off to his private quarters. In his sitting room, Harry gestured for his friends to sit as he sprawled out on an over-stuffed armchair. Ron and the twins sloppily placed themselves on the couch. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on a pillow, leaning against a couch leg. Hermione sat primly next to Ron. Dudley, wary of everyone, sat on an armchair off to the side.

"Ok," started Ron, "Tell us what's up. How did you meet up with this Tom fellow really? Obviously, you're lying."

"Yes, do tell Harry," said Hermione rather crossly, "You had us worried! Dear Merlin, I thought the twins were going to off themselves!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the redheaded boys. They shrugged, small grins on their faces.

"Don't worry about it-"

"Harry. We'll tell you-"

"Later!" They finished in unison.

Hermione huffed, "Anyway, what's going on?!"

"Whoa . . . Calm down there, Hermione. No need to get your panties in a twist," said Harry laughing. Ginny sniggered and Hermione shot her an icy stare. "To answer your question," said Harry, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Why don't you ask Ginny?" Immediately, the twins jumped off the couch and surrounded their little sister.

"Yes, do tell little sister-" started George.

"What you know-" finished Fred.

"Or we'll tickle you to death!" they proclaimed together.

"No!" shrieked Ginny in between giggles as the twins tickled her, "I swear! I haven't the faintest idea what Harry's talking about!"

Harry smirked, "Oh yes you do, Miss Ginny Weasley. Maybe your memory needs a little help."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Harry, what are you-"

Hermione was interrupted by Harry's incantation of "finite oblivate". The white beam of light that emitted from Harry's wand struck Ginny squarely on her chest. Ron roared and tried to take down Harry. He successfully managed to pin the raven-haired teenager to the floor and pointed his wand at Harry's head.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" he demanded breathing heavily. Harry was unable to answer; the wind had been knocked out of his tiny frame when Ron had taken him down. Suddenly, Dudley loomed over Ron.

"Get off Harry, you bastard," he said confidently, "You knocked the wind out of him, you idiot." He shoved Ron to the side, and carefully lifted Harry so he sat up. "All right there, four eyes?" he asked.

Harry smirked, then let out a moan of pain as he grabbed his head. Dudley looked at him, a hint of worry in his eyes. Harry waved him away, "I'm fine. Just a slight headache. Anyway, back to Ginny. She's fine, Ron. I just released some memories that had been bound within her mind."

Hermione gave Harry a worried glance. "Bound?" she inquired, "Who would bind Ginny's memories?" Harry shrugged, choosing not to answer her. Carefully, Fred picked up his sister. Ginny blinked her eyes owlishly.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron in a worried tone. Ginny nodded before her eyes went wide.

"Oh, Merlin . . . " she moaned, "Harry is- Oh my god, is this for real?" Harry nodded sadly before embracing the red haired girl. Everyone else stared with curious looks on their faces. "Harry, can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?" she asked.

"Could you all give us a moment please? Dudley, why don't you take them to the terrace?' asked Harry. Dudley nodded before leading everyone out.

As soon as the door shut, Ginny started shooting questions.

"Harry, what the hell is with those memories?" she demanded, "They don't add up. Why would Dumbledore tamper with them?" She gasped suddenly. "Lord Evans . . . He's Tom isn't he? I knew his eyes were familiar! Harry, what's going on?!"

"Shh . . ." whispered Harry. He summoned a penseive, "Look at my memories. It's the easiest way to explain." Ginny nodded and submerged herself in the memories. Minutes passed and she finally returned.

"Merlin, Harry," she said, "What fools we all are." She hugged him tightly, "You're like a big brother to me, Harry, and I'll always support you. And if it means turning to the dark, so be it."

"I don't know if I'm dark or not," whispered Harry, "I'm not really sure of anything, honestly."

Ginny merely smiled, "You'll figure out Harry. Good luck with Tom, he really seems to care about you. Nice catch, Harry."

Harry blushed, "Yes, well . . . The others must be getting worried! Dudley, you all can come back in!"

Immediately, everyone crowded back in.

"Tell us, Ginny!" demanded the twins.

She smiled secretly, "No can do."

"I'll tell you all another time," said Harry, "Soon. I promise."

The others did not seem happy with this arrangement but accepted it anyway. With that, they returned downstairs to rejoin the party.

XOXOXOXOXO

The party was fun and Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself. The gifts were fabulous and the games fun. Even the adults joined in. Unsurprisingly, Sirius was the biggest kid of them all. Laughter echoed throughout the manor. Dudley got along with the teens, his easy-going manner and funny personality made him quite likeable.

Petunia and Molly got along famously. They talked about Harry and clothes and such. In the end, they ended up swapping various recipes and sewing tips. All too soon, the day passed. A clock struck and Arthur looked up.

"Good Merlin, is that the time?" he exclaimed, "Molly we need to leave. I have work tomorrow." Bill and Charlie nodded, they had work as well. The party moved towards the door. Hugs, handshakes, and farewells flew around the air. An open invitation was issued to the Weasley's and Hermione as well. With that, the Weasley's plus Hermione and the Albus crowded into one carriage and left to the gatehouse from where they would floo or apparate to their destinations.

Sirius and Remus were the next to leave. The animagus couldn't resist embracing his only godson once more.

"Siri . . ." murmured Harry, "I've missed you."

"Me too, Harry. But I'll visit you often, I promise. You're no longer held by Vernon. I can see you whenever Tom allows."

"Which," interjected Tom, "Will be whenever you feel the need to Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Sirius," said the animagus, "Thank you so much, Tom. Thank you for saving Harry." Sirius gave Harry one last bear hug before turning Harry over to Remus. The werewolf grabbed Harry into a hug.

"Keep safe," he murmured, "We'll see you soon."

Remus and Sirius walked out the door. Just as the door was shutting, Sirius turned.

"We love you, Harry," he said smiling, "We'll see you soon." And with that, the door shut.

Now only Snape was left. Petunia and Dudley had been filled in on the situation with the potions master. Petunia had actually recognized him from the few times Lily had played with him in their childhood.

Snape turned to leave. Surprisingly, he had been polite and civil to Petunia. "Thank you, Lord Evans, for your hospitality this day. Although I must admit, I was surprised to find myself invited to this . . ." the potions master seemed to grab for the correct word, "party. I'd like to be as bold as to inquire why my presence was requested here."

Petunia and Dudley stepped back, knowing this was Tom's matter to handle. The dark lord smiled evilly and morphed into his Voldemort guise. All color left his skin and his features became snake-like. His eyes burned like fire. Snape gasped as he saw Voldemort emerge.

"My lord," he said in a surprised tone, instantly kneeling on one knee to show respect and submission.

"Rise, Severus," said Tom quietly. The potions master did as he was bid. "The time has come, Severus, for the fall of the light. All that was lost fourteen years ago is now ours," he said gesturing to Harry. Harry took this as his cue to step forward.

"He knows?" asked Severus, "He knows the truth?"

Voldemort nodded, "He does. We are now planning to take back Sirius and Remus. We will rise again, Severus. Will you be with us?" He extended his long, slender hand to the potions master. Snape took it and bowed,

"My loyalty is too you, my lord," he murmured. He turned to Harry, "And you as well . . ."

"The Prince," interjected Voldemort.

Severus smiled, "My Prince, you have my loyalty." And with that the potions master left. Harry stood still and Voldemort changed back to Tom.

"The Prince?" he asked in a whispered voice, "What does that mean?"

Tom grinned evilly, "It means the dark lord has a new ally, one the light should fear. An unknown enemy with unknown loyalties is always feared. And that is what you will be."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everyone had left. Petunia was in her rooms with Dudley, most likely playing cards. A cool, night breeze blew through the evening wind, creating a chilly air that permeated throughout the manor.

Harry was curled up on a comfy armchair in the library. A cheery fire danced as he slowly turned the page of a book, drinking in every word of the tome. Anything in this book could be useful. It was a history of various wizarding families. Petunia, Tom, and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that the Evans line actually was indeed a wizarding family or a branch of one. If it was, the knowledge could prove invaluable for swaying the public's opinion of Dumbledore. If it was found that Dumbledore had kept a wizarding family from their powers . . . well the public would be less than happy to say the least.

An old grandfather clock chimed ten o'clock, the sound reverberating around the room. It was odd having Ginny know who Tom truly was, Voldemort that is. She had taken it calmly and without question, although she did demand a private meeting at a later date wit Harry and Tom. Harry couldn't say no to the girl who he considered to be a little sister to him. It didn't hurt that said witch was in possession of the legendary temper that seemed to accompany all red-haired women.

He hadn't asked Tom if the demand was all right, a fact that worried Harry. Tom was in charge of the dark side of the war, not Harry. In fact . . . What was his place in the war? What would Tom require of him? Would he be a Death Eater? Would he have to take the mark? And if he didn't . . . What would Tom do?

Methodically, Harry shut the book and continued to muse. Since his birth, his so-called destiny had been to bring about the downfall of Voldemort. That burden had now been lifted from him. What was his destiny now? Tom had said they would win the war together. But . . . Would he be allowed to return to Hogwarts? What would Tom make him do? Harry knew the basic overview of the plans yet he was scared. When Tom planned everything, the world had seemed already in their grasp. For the first time, the future seemed so uncertain.

Harry felt so alone and confused. He had no one, not even Tom. He was broken, used and dirty. Harry let out an anguished shriek as memories rose in his mind. Tom was probably just trying to appease Harry for his own personal gain. Petunia and Dudley were starting a new life together. Petunia didn't need him. And Dudley probably hated him for murdering Vernon.

Harry felt his chest constrict. He had murdered someone, stolen their life. He shuddered. The worst part had been he enjoyed it. He had enjoyed the light leaving the bastard's face, his dying screams. And Harry wanted more of it. What was wrong with him? He truly was a freak.

Aside from Ginny, no one really knew what was really going on. Where did he fit in all of this? Vernon was right. He truly was good-for-nothing, worthless, a freak. No one needed him. No one. His existence was worthless, merely a burden to others. His living had caused the death of Lily, James, and Cedric. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had suffered. Sirius and Remus had their memories stolen and Tom had lost his body.

Tom . . .

So many things about the man were still confusing. Harry still expected Tom to become cruel again, the merciless dark lord. This was merely a dream, a façade he never wanted to awake from.

'_It shouldn't matter, it shouldn't matter_

_I shouldn't care, I shouldn't care_

_I'm worthless, violated, a burden_

_Be numb, be numb, be numb, BE NUMB'_

"God damn!"

It wasn't working. His mantra wasn't working! He wanted to scream. So many thoughts swirled around in his head, each more confusing than the last.

They needed to be gone.

They needed to be GONE!

Harry abruptly ran from the room. He tore down the darkened hallways. The walls seemed to close in on him, creating a claustrophobic effect. Suddenly, he stumbled yet kept running, panic written all over his face and his mind racing. He flung open the door to his rooms and ran straight towards his trunk. He threw things around crazily, searching desperately for something.

Suddenly, his movements slowed. No longer were they erratic. They were deliberate and graceful. He raised something and moonlight glinted off of something silver. It was a razor blade, deadly sharp and delicate. He dragged its sharp edge slowly across a finger and winced when it cut his flesh. He smiled, a deranged creeping slowly up his face. He brought the blade slowly across his wrist. A small sigh of relief passed his lips as the delicate skin on his wrist was sliced open. Drops of crimson blood seeped from the thin line, the dark red liquid a sharp contrast to his pale white skin.

He let out a sigh as the sharp pain cleared his anguish. But as soon as it left, the overwhelming sinking feeling of despair returned at lest ten times stronger than before. Gritting his teeth, he struck again. The pain . . . It felt so good, an instantaneous release, a quick fix to all his problems. The morbid sense of satisfaction he gained from his bleeding forearm scared him slightly, but Harry pushed the warning thought to the back of his mind.

He let a gasp out as he cut again. This cut was much deeper. Blood seemed to gush and Harry felt dizziness come upon him. He slumped against the wall, the razor falling to the blood soaked carpet. Red liquid ran down Harry's hand, a free-flowing stream of sorrow. He wasn't going to die, Harry knew that. He pushed the panic away and relished in the peaceful feeling that rushed towards him. His eyelids felt so very heavy. They fluttered shut and Harry softly fell onto his back. He laid peacefully in a deathly repose, the blood creating a stain in the carpet that seemed to blossom from the teen.

The last conscious thought to run through Harry's mind was, _'What would Tom think?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Parchments lay scattered about. Books had been carelessly thrown to the floor. A single lamp burned, providing light for the solitary figure in the darkened room. Tom sat at his desk, he head resting in a hand. Their had to be information in this damn book, something that led him closer to the answers he desperately sought for.

In frustration, the dark lord threw the book to the floor. There was nothing in the damn text that could possibly help Harry and his psychological being. The abuse the raven-haired teen had received from Vernon was devastating, and the impact unknown. Tom had the sinking feeling that Harry hadn't told him the extent of the damage. Just by sensing Harry's core, Tom could feel something was off. His core was gradually growing darker. His aura had already turned completely black.

Black in the world of aura and cores was never a good thing. A black aura represented the worst of mankind, someone who had given up, their soul having been violated and broken. It was not uncommon among victims of torture and abuse. A black aura was curable if noticed in time. A black core was an entirely different matter. Black cores represented death and broken, shattered souls. Slowly, Harry's core was becoming black.

The teen had been abused, sexually, physically, and emotionally. This made the black aura more than understandable. But the core gradually becoming blacker . . . Harry wasn't dying, for he was in good health despite his malnutrition. His soul wasn't being consumed by a demontor.

Tom was left with only one possibility and he felt his entire being harden as the puzzle pieces fell into place. Victims of rape . . . It was not uncommon for their cores to become black. They would lose there magical potential, all hope and eventually fall into a coma. Rape had never been used as a weapon of war by any witch or wizard. The consequences were too devastating. The affects were always the same unless counseling and professional aid was given to victim quickly.

Harry had been raped. His core was darkening. Tom could tell the teen had been weakening lately, he could see through the teen's façade.

One of Harry's thoughts ran through his mind, _'What would Tom think?'_

Tom immediately perked up. What was Harry up to? Tom gasped as Harry's core, aura, and entire being turned black and started the fade.

Harry was dying.

Throwing everything aside, Tom ran from the room, trying to focus on Harry's fading being to locate him. Arriving at the teen's rooms, the dark lord flung open the door. The sight that met his eyes made his heart sink. Harry was lying deathly still amidst blood stained carpet. A razor lay to his side and blood came from his wrist. Harry wasn't dead. Yet.

Thinking quickly and throwing his panic aside, Tom worked quickly. Hurriedly, he muttered spells causing the skin to heal. Others repaired the blood vessels destroyed and the artery that had bursted.

"Damnit," cursed Tom Sweat ran down his forehead and he wiped it away. How could he have not seen this sooner? Having stopped the bleeding, Tom summoned a blood-replenishing potion. Gently, he propped Harry up in his arms, not caring that the teen's blood was starting to soak his own robes. He uncorked the bottle that appeared and helped coax it down the unconscious teen's throat. By reflex, Harry swallowed.

Tom gave a sigh of relief, knowing he had done everything he could. Carefully he embraced the raven-haired teen.

"Oh Harry," said the dark lord sadly, "Why does fate treat you this way?

XOXOXOXO

The next morning Dumbledore was surprised to find a note lying on his desk. The message was short, clear, and chilling.

_Dumbledore,_

_The tower built from your grave follies is crumbling. Beware._

It was unsigned.

XOXOXOXOX

A/N: So chapter 9 done. Sorry it's so short __ In the next chapters, I hope things will pick up. Please give me ideas and suggestions. And ask any questions! I'm more than happy to answer them! Thank you for reading my story. I really hope you all enjoy it ^__^ Until the next time, love and kisses!


	10. 話す：Hanasu

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's me, Tragic-Vanity here with chapter 10. Yeah, how long has it been? Please don't kill me. . . Read!

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP, Tom/Harry, or whatever you wanna call it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, obviously

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible. In this chapter, we get a look of some of Harry's abuse at the hands of Vernon. It's not graphic.

**Notes: **You're going to need these

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§_

**Last Time:**

One of Harry's thoughts ran through his mind, _'What would Tom think?'_

Tom immediately perked up. What was Harry up to? Tom gasped as Harry's core, aura, and entire being turned black and started the fade.

Harry was dying.

**-----**

**Chapter Ten:**_Hanasu (__話す__)_

Tom hadn't realized it earlier, but he had been crying. Personally this disgusted him. He was really not one to show emotion. A blank face revealed nothing to the enemy. Yet, when emotions came through shields he had put around himself, the pain came ten-fold. Had Harry wanted to die? Had Harry's life truly been that miserable?

The raven-haired teenager was sleeping on Tom's bed breathing gently. His eyes were closed and all forms of tension were absent from his face. He looked angelic in repose, his jet-black air contrasting sharply with his snow-white skin. Gently, Tom took Harry's right hand into his own.

The teen's wrist was bandaged, covering the wounds. While Tom and Missy had worked on Harry, they had noticed many scars on Harry's wrists and forearms. Not all of them seemed self-inflicted. Missy had gasped as she changed Harry into sleeping clothes. The

dark lord had hurried to her side to see that Harry's back and front were covered in scars and fading bruises.

Missy and Tom had done all they could. Now all they could do was wait. True, Tom had stopped the bleeding by magically reconnecting the veins Harry had broken in his wrist. A major artery had also bursted open. Harry was lucky he hadn't died. Tom had arrived just in time to save him.

Although he was a dark lord, he didn't have to hide all his emotions away, did he? His mind hesitated on this matter. Any other time in his life, he would have said yes. Emotions were a weakness. Showing affection was the step that led to downfall and destruction. But Harry . . . Harry changed it all. Something about the emerald-eyed teen made Tom want to shield him from the world, protect him.

A thought struck Tom, sharp and painful. Had Harry forgiven him for the past? He, Tom, had tried to kill Harry on numerous occasions. He could try and sugarcoat the reason for that action, saying it was better for Harry and his parents. That was all a load of lies. The real reason?

'_You're jealous. You don't want Dumbledore to have what's yours. You see yourself in Harry. You strive for his approval and affection. You see his parents in him. You don't want to share do you? Silly, Tom. You always make worse what you touch,'_ supplied his mind.

Inwardly, he seethed. Now was not the time to deal with voices in his mind, although he only had himself to blame for the voices. It was an unfortunate side effect of creating horcruxes.

A moan brought back to reality. He looked back at Harry. The teen was waking up. When he saw Tom he looked away, as if scared. Tom waited for Harry to speak but the teen said nothing.

"Harry," said Tom softly, "Look at me." Slowly, Harry turned back to face Tom. "How are you feeling?" asked the dark lord.

"Fine, just tired," muttered Harry. He avoided making eye contact with Tom and stared blankly ahead.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Tom anxiously. Harry nodded. "Why did you do it, Harry? I can't help you if I don't know."

"I don't want to talk about it," murmured Harry. He wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, "Just hold me for awhile." Tom looking into Harry's pleading eyes and couldn't deny him such a simple request. Tom obliged and gathered the teen into his arms. They were now sitting face to face, Harry being held by Tom.

"Just make me forget about it, Tom."

Tom looked at Harry, confusion in his eyes, "What?"

"Never mind," whispered Harry.

Suddenly, it dawned upon Tom what Harry wanted. Deftly, he grabbed Harry's chin and brought their lips together. The kiss was gentle, reassuring but slowly turned passionate. Harry moaned and wrapped his hands through Tom's hair. A searing heat soared through both of them as their tongues became entwined with each other's. Gently, Tom trailed his hands down Harry's chest, feeling the tension leave the teen. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Harry started crying. Tom stared in shock. What had he done?

"Harry . . . ?" he asked cautiously, "What's wrong. What did I do?"

"It's just . . ." Harry broke off.

"What is it, Harry?" Tom asked gently taking Harry's hands into his own.

"No one's ever cared about me this much," Harry mumbled under his breath. He laid down, bringing Tom with him, and snuggled up against the dark lord. Within seconds, his breathing had evened out and he was fast asleep.

Tom didn't dare to move for fear of waking the teen.

Harry was a continuous mystery in Tom's life. There were so many things he didn't know yet and that infuriated Tom. He was bloody Voldemort, the flight of death. People cowered at his name. How could he not help one teen?

Sighing, he allowed himself to be carried off into sleep's embrace.

XOXOXOXO

The next couple of days passed slowly. Harry refused to talk when Tom brought up the cutting incident. Harry carried on as if nothing had happened. Tom holed himself up in his office planning raids and working on paperwork. Harry curled up in a chair in this office and either read or stared off into space.

Petunia and Dudley were busy as well. They had gone to Diagon Alley and purchased wands. Together they started to learn about the basics of magic. Tom taught them when he could, Harry joined as well and taught them too.

Dudley and Harry finally went flying. Petunia had shrieked as she watched Harry perform the Wronskie Feint and other maneuvers Harry merely laughed off her concern.

Apparently Petunia noticed something was wrong and requested to speak with Tom privately. Together, they took tea in Tom's study.

"What's wrong with Harry, Tom?" she inquired, "I know something's wrong. You two are acting strangely around each other."

Tom gritted his teeth. He hadn't wanted to explain this to Petunia but he supposed he had no choice in the matter now.

"A couple days ago, Harry cut himself," he said in an emotionless voice, "It was bad and he nearly died. He refuses to talk about why he did it and carries on as if nothing has happened."

A sorrowful look appeared on Petunia's face.

"It makes sense," she whispered, "No one ever cared about it before. I don't think he'd expect anyone to care now."

Tom shot Petunia an exasperated look.

"But that's the thing! I care about him. We all do, don't we?" he said.

"Well, yes," said Petunia nodding, "But it hasn't always been that way for him. He's used to relying on himself. He might not understand why you want to understand him. From what I've heard of his friends and what I've seen, I doubt they know much about the real Harry."

"The real Harry?" asked Tom in a quiet voice.

"Yes, the real Harry. It's somewhere, but lost. He's created so many masks and facades. The real one exist somewhere. And I doubt he even knows."

Petunia and Tom lapsed into silence, thinking. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an alligator fell through the roof. Petunia screamed and jumped behind Tom. Tom, although shocked, immediately drew out his wand and casted a series of spells and charms that left the alligator suspended in mid-air.

"DUDLEY!" roared Tom, "HARRY! GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE!"

Two pops were heard and seconds later, Dudley and Harry appeared trying their best to appear sorrowful and innocent. Petunia walked around the suspended alligator and inspected it. She smiled and withdrew here wand.

"Petunia," called Tom not taking his eyes off the boys, "If you would."

Petunia obliged and concentrated.

"Chango!" she said while waving her wand. The alligator immediately changed into a shocked and scared Missy. "Finite," said Petunia. Missy slowly levitated towards the ground.

As soon as the house elf's feet touched ground she ran over to Dudley and started kicking his shin with a wooden spoon she pulled from her apron pocket.

"Bad Master Dudley! Don't change Missy into a alligator!" she yelled, "No cake for you tonight!"

Dudley sighed dramatically, "And I was so looking forward to gaining weight tonight!" Harry just rolled his eyes. "Anyway," said Dudley, "I'm sorry, Missy. I didn't mean to turn you into an alligator." Missy humphed and swatted him again, albeit playfully this time. She smiled and walked off.

Tom had watched the entire incident while massaging his temples. "How did you turn Missy into an alligator, Dudley?" he asked.

Dudley shrugged, "Accidental magic I guess. Harry and I weren't even training. We were playing chess and he was winning. I'm a sore loser and my emotions probably caused Missy to change."

Tom sighed, "Alright. But that does not explain how the alligator fell threw the ceiling without creating a hole."

Dudley immediately pointed to Harry.

Tom turned his sights to Harry, "And please do explain how you managed to send the alligator down to here."

"Umm . . ." Harry stared at his shoes, "Not really sure. Just sorta happened."

Petunia sighed, "If you'll excuse me Tom, I'm going to oversee the preparations for dinner."

Tom waved her off and turned to Dudley. "Go study or something. I need to talk to Harry. Alone." Dudley scurried off and Harry gulped.

The door shut behind Dudley leaving Harry and Tom alone.

"What do you want, Tom?" asked Harry quietly.

Tom tried to keep his temper in check, "I want you to explain."

"I haven't the faintest idea how the alligat-!"

"I don't care about the bloody alligator. I'm worried about you. I want you to explain why you cut yourself," Tom said interrupting Harry.

Silence enveloped the pair and Harry tore his eyes from Tom's face.

"Answer me, Harry!"

"I can't tell you," said Harry quietly, "And it's not because I don't want you to know. I don't even know why. There are so many things overwhelming me, I. . . I can't deal with it all!"

Tom walked over to Harry and pulled the teen into a hug.

"I don't know, Tom. I'm so confused. Everything's turned upside down. I have no idea what's going to happen or what I'm supposed to do. My history keeps haunting me. I have nightmares every night and I can't sleep. I don't know what to do or who I'm supposed to be," Harry said burrowing into Tom's shoulder.

Silently, Tom summoned a couch for them o sit down on. Gently he sat down, trying not to disturb Harry. The teen curled up next to the dark lord.

"I don't know who anyone is. . . I don't know Aunt Petunia or Dudley. They've changed so much. I don't know me, which is pathetic," Harry said softly, "But worst, I don't know you."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Tom curiously. The dark lord had been trying to make Harry feel comfortable. Indeed, he left his guard down around him more than anyone else. "I've tried. You know that right? Don't you trust me?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," he whispered, "So many factors are in play that it's hard for me to take everything in at once. And Tom . . . You make me feel weird. You make the oddest feelings arise in me."

"So you don't trust me?" asked Tom flatly.

"No, it's just . . . I don't know, ok? I mean I do trust you. I'm living at your bloody house," said Harry not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"So you'll trust me enough to follow me since apparently my crowd is better than Dumbledore's? Is that what it is?" asked Tom angrily, "How can I get it through your mind that I actually care about you, Harry? Did you know your aura's turned black? I want to help you, Harry! But I can't do it if you don't talk to me."

Harry winced. "Please, don't be angry with me," he said softly, "I just don't know how to explain. And honestly, I'm not worth it. You've better things you could be doing."

Tom grabbed Harry's hand in his own, "There's nothing else I could or should be doing. You are the most important, Harry. A black aura means impending death. I can't let that happen. I need you. The war can't be won without you."

Harry turned to Tom angrily, "Is that all that I am then? A pawn? A tool in the war?"

"No, it's ju-"

Tom was interrupted as Harry summoned a penseive.

"If you're see eager to see why I cut, be my guest. Take a look," said Harry sarcastically. He drew silvery memories out of his minds and placed them in the bowl. And without further ado and before Tom could react, the raven-haired teen had pushed the dark lord into the penseive.

* * *

Tom landed gracefully within the depths of Harry's memories. The scene seemed normal. It was the Dursley's home, afternoon. Surprisingly, the house was quiet. From what he had gathered, the Dursley household had not been a calm one due to Dudley's attitude and Vernon's temper. The infamous cupboard door was cracked open to let some sun light in.

An eight-year-old Harry lay on his stomach on a threadbare cot. He cocked his head while studying a text while nibbling on a pencil. A sheet of paper lay to the side titled, "Literary Symbolism". This young Harry was so fragile looking, not unlike the modern one. And yet, he seemed so focus and sure of himself. A look of hard concentration was on his face. Time seemed to pass slowly and he remained absorbed within the book.

The stillness was shattered as the front door was violently yanked open and shut. Tom saw a look of fear shoot the through Harry's eyes. Slowly, as not to make any noise, he shut the cupboard door and tried to watch through the vent. Tom was dragged into the cupboard as well. A large someone made their way down the hall, their large feet stomping clumsily. The smell of alcohol wafted through the air as a body moved in front of the cupboard. Harry visibly stiffened, as if struck.

"Petunia!" called a drunken voice, "W-where are you?" The question reverberated throughout the house, echoing down the hallway. No one answered.

The person stopped for a moment and put down what sounded like a briefcase before continuing to walk around.

"Dudley?" Silence again.

The movement stopped outside the cupboard and Tom saw Harry's face turn to one of pure terror as the door slowly opened. The tiny boy backed into the corners, as if the shadows could save him.

Tom forced himself to watch what happened next. A battle hardened as he was, Tom couldn't help but feel disgusted. Vernon leered at Harry as the boy whimpered. A sick smile spread itself from ear to ear and Vernon reached in a pulled the quivering mess of a boy out of the dark cupboard. Harry didn't cry. Tom suspected Harry had learned a long time ago that it only made things worse.

The ugly, fat man threw Harry on the living room ground. "Now," he drawled, "Will you be a good boy?"

Harry started to cry. Immediately his drunken uncle slapped him. Tom grimaced as he watched Vernon strip Harry and do cruel, immoral things to the little boy. It was a memory that would forever be engrained in Tom's memory.

The dark lord felt sick to his stomach as the memory of torture progressed. Harry wasn't raped, thank Merlin, but what his uncle did was no less sick and twisted. It was surprising that Harry was even able to function later in life and fool everyone into thinking he was normal. Well, as normal as the "boy-who-lived" could be.

Finally, the hideous memory ended and Tom appeared back in the living room. The now teenage Harry, who was curled up on an armchair, watched the dark lord warily. Tom said nothing but walked over to Harry and hugged him.

Harry was shocked. But he relaxed into the embrace. Before he knew what happened, he started crying. He cried for everything that had happened in his life. He didn't care about being weak in front of Tom.

The dark lord continued to stay silent and drew the raven-haired boy closer to his chest.

----------

Harry and Tom seemed to have an unspoken agreement. Neither one brought up what had happened during the best week. Of course both of them knew it would have to be discussed at a later date, but for now they decided to delay the inevitable.

Every night Harry would get ready for bed and try to sleep in his own room. And every night, he ended up in Tom's bed. It was purely innocent. Tom's steady breathing helped soothe Harry's nightmares. Usually they never touched each other.

But tonight was different. As usual, a pajama clad Harry had padded softly down the hallway and into Tom's room. He climbed into the massive bed and relaxed.

"Harry?" asked Tom's sleepy voice, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," said Harry softly, "Couldn't sleep."

"It's alright. Come closer."

Harry did as he was told. Tom's arm snaked around his chest pulling him directly next to the dark lord. Harry gave a content little sigh and nuzzled into Tom's chest. In the dark, Tom smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's head.

----------

The rest of the summer past in a relative calm. The twins, Ginny and Ron came over often. Dudley became good friends with them all. He had turned out to be a fair Quidditch player and many impromptu rounds of the game had taken place during the break. Unfortunately, Hermione was absent for most of the summer as she was on vacation in Japan. Her parents were attending a dentistry convention featuring state of the art dentist tools and technology.

The Evans were rising high in society. Petunia had become fast friends with Narcissa Malfoy. To Harry's surprise, Draco's mother turned out to be delightful person once you got to know her. Tom had deemed the Malfoy matriarch trustworthy enough to know the entire truth behind Petunia, Dudley, and Harry's situation.

Narcissa showed Petunia the ropes through the wizarding pureblood society. As a result, the Evans had become somewhat of socialites. The society columns were full of editorials about the Evans family. Dudley and Harry, along with Draco, were shown as the most popular young men in wizarding Britain while Narcissa and Petunia were the perfect examples of aristocratic pureblood women. Lucius and Tom were the gentleman.

The London party scene had never seemed as alive as it did that summer. Narcissa and Petunia, appalled at Harry's lack of social knowledge, had taken it upon themselves to make him the perfect teenage pureblood. Harry had let them do as they wished, but had put his foot down as soon as Draco's hair gel appeared. He flat out refused for any part of his hair to be changed. Inwardly, Tom was relieved by this. He was rather fond of Harry's messy black hair.

Parties were hosted, alive with guests and champagne. Everyone who was anybody attended. Harry found himself enjoying the upper crust of society. There was never a dull moment. The only down fall, he noted, was the morning after when the hangovers made themselves known. Taking pity on him, Tom slipped Harry a hangover cure potion.

And speaking of Tom . . .

Harry and Tom's relationship was confusing. Sure they slept together every night now. They cuddled next to each other because it seemed to calm both of them. But there was no communication. There were no kisses. Often times, Tom would leave for a great deal of time and refused to tell anyone where he was. Harry assumed he was meeting with the death eaters, something that slightly disturbed him. Usually, Harry would find out what had happened during the meetings the next day in the Daily Prophet. Just because Tom was kind to him, it didn't mean that Tom was not Voldemort, the dark lord.

**

* * *

A/N: **Another chapter done! Please review it really helps me. Do ya'll have any suggestions or ideas? Please submit them! I hope that the story will pick up after this. Thanks guys!


	11. Reason

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's me, Tragic-Vanity here with chapter 11. I'm glad to say I've passed all of my fall semester classes with B's. As of now my schedule consist of AP English III, Art I, Japanese III Honors, and AP Psychology. Not bad in my opinion. I hope you all are doing great. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please enjoy it!

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP

**Disclaimer:** I wish it was mine . . . I neither own the movies or the books. I don't even own my laptop . . . All I own is my Yellowstone sweatshirt. Yes, I know this pathetic, but when life gives you lemons, you write fan fiction!

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible.

**Notes: **You're going to need these

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§ _

**Reviews:**

A thanks for all the fabulous reviews everyone! It makes me so happy that people like this story. I want to extend special thanks towards . . . _Snapeangel_

Thanks for your help!

**Last Time:**

_And speaking of Tom . . . _

_Harry and Tom's relationship was confusing. Sure they slept together every night now. They cuddled next to each other because it seemed to calm both of them. But there was no communication. There were no kisses. Often times, Tom would leave for a great deal of time and refused to tell anyone where he was. Harry assumed he was meeting with the death eaters, something that slightly disturbed him. Usually, Harry would find out what had happened during the meetings the next day in the Daily Prophet. Just because Tom was kind to him, it didn't mean that Tom was not Voldemort, the dark lord. _

**Chapter 11:** _Reason_

A well-known politician by the name of Robert Wilder was making his way home from a long day at the Ministry of Magic on Friday, August 20th. It had been another successful week at work, he thought with a grin. He could almost hear the galleons rolling in with each raid he made. And the prestige it brought! No longer was he looked down upon by colleagues since he now sat on the prestigious Wizengamot.

He shrugged off his coat as he made his way to a modest mid-London townhouse. His darling wife, Mrs. Wilder, would have a delicious dinner ready and his adoring children would be eagerly awaiting his arrival. Yes, life was good.

However, as with most people, there was a sinister side to Mr. Wilder. His cushy life was based on the less-than-legal strategies he used at work. But this didn't bother his conscience. All his work for was for the greater good, after all. Who cared if he had to use a few underhand methods?

Mr. Wilder was widely popular nowadays. His name popped up in the Daily Prophet at least every other day. He was now a noted successful dark wizard catcher. He has sent numerous people and even families to Azkaban. Sketchy warrants were issued for raids that "uncovered" conveniently placed dark objects. Unfortunately, even this pseudo-evidence was not enough to incarcerate noted dark families and persons. So testimonies were twisted and memories were altered. Of course, no one knew any of this besides Mr. Wilder and his personal team. As such, they were hailed as national heros with Mr. Wilder at the forefront.

As Mr. Wilder continued to approach his house, an uneasy feeling sunk into his stomach. Immediately he picked up his pace and soon he was running up the front walk. He gasped in horror as he saw the dark mark looming over his house. The sight that met his eyes left him speechless. It was every light family's nightmare. In the threshold of his house stood numerous Death Eaters and none other than Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters advanced to the now shaking Mr. Wilder.

"Why, good evening, Robert," drawled a certain platinum blonde Death Eater, "How nice of you to join us. The hospitality has been less than, shall we say, stellar." The death eater gestured towards a terrified woman and three children huddled in the corner of the room.

"Olivia!" gasped Mr. Wilder as he made a wild dash for his family.

His wife looked up at him with terrified eyes. He was instantly stopped by the blonde Death Eater.

"Not so fast Robert."

Realization suddenly dawned on Mr. Wilder as to the Death Eater's identity.

"Lucius!" he said in horror, "What are you doing? My family and I have done nothing. We're innocent. Let us go!"

Lucius gave a dark laugh, "I think not. Shall we do to you what you've done to countless innocents? Only this time, the victim won't be so innocent."

"W-what are you talking about?" stuttered Mr. Wilder.

"Oh, I think you know, Robert. And I know for a fact the Malfoys were next on your list," said Lucius nonchalantly.

Another Death Eater entered the fray.

"Enough pleasant talk, Lucius. I want to make him bleed for what he's done to my wife and little girl," said the angry Death Eater with venom in his voice.

"I've done nothing to your wife and child!" squeaked Mr. Wilder.

One of the braver Wilder children spoke up. "Papa! What did you do to make them so mad?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh! Be quiet Emma. This is not a conversation for little girls!" said Mr. Wilder desperately.

With a dark grin, the unnamed Death Eater stalked over to Emma.

"Well hello there, little Emma," he said silkily, "Do you know what your papa did to my little girl? She's about your age." Emma sobbed even harder and shook her head wildly.

"Leave her alone!" cried Mr. Wilder. He was immediately kicked in the side by the Death Eater.

"Shut up you scum! Those books weren't even ours! Our family never could have afforded those books! You and your blasted team planted them there!" raged the Death Eater.

"Enough," said a dark, velvety voice.

Immediately, everyone fell silent. Even the children stopped crying. Robert blanched as Voldemort came to face him. He soon was face-to-face with the snake-like man. His face had no nose and was deathly white. His crimson, slanted eyes seemed to stare into Mr. Wilder's very soul.

"Into the living room, Mr. Wilder," commanded the dark lord, "As you said, this is not for children."

Robert could do nothing but comply and followed Voldemort into the next room. As soon as they walked into the room Mr. Wilder tried to move, tried to draw his wand, but found himself paralyzed by fear.

"Mr. Wilder," hissed Voldemort, "Do you know why we are here?"

Mr. Wilder shook his head violently.

"Really? Allow me to refresh your memory. You single-handily, have placed hundreds of innocent people and families into Azkaban for no reason at all except for personal gain."

"I would never put innocent people in Azkaban!" protested Mr. Wilder lamely, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Really?" asked Voldemort as he drew out his wand, "Then how do you explain the fact that a five-year-old is in Azkaban merely due to the fact that she comes from a dark family? I've seen the paperwork. You signed off on it. In fact you've signed off for plenty of children to be thrown in Azkaban as opposed to foster care.

"She and the rest of her family are dark!" spat Mr. Wilder.

Voldemort's voice hardened, "And what crime did they commit to place themselves in prison?"

"They're dark! That's crime enough! That dark bitch-child doesn't deserve to go to school with my children. Let her rot!"

"Enough," said Voldemort coldly, "Goodbye, Mr. Wilder."

"Wha-?" said Mr. Wilder wildly.

"Avada Kedavera."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Saturday morning saw Dudley sleeping in and Petunia off in Paris with Narcissa. That left Harry and Tom alone at the breakfast table with tension high. The Daily Prophet lay on the table, a picture of a ruined house with the dark mark hanging over it on the front page The article went on to describe that authorities had found Mr. Robert Wilder brutally murdered and how his family had been found amongst a treasure trove of Dark books and artifacts. Currently the family was in protective custody at St. Mungo's.

According to the paper, the Wilder children were exhibiting extreme symptoms of various mental disorders. One of the girls, Emma, was only capable of saying, "Papa made them mad." Mrs. Wilder had suffered a mental breakdown and was in a magically induced coma.

Harry was fuming and glaring at Tom. The Dark Lord pointedly ignored this and carried on as if nothing had happened.

"Tea?" he offered.

"No thanks," said Harry sharply.

"Toast?"

"No, I don't want a flaming bloody piece of toast, Tom," Harry shot back venomously.

"What do you want, Harry?" asked Tom calmly.

"I want to know why the hell you messed with those people's lives. They've done nothing. Those kids are going to have to grow up without a father. And that's only if they ever become normal again!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, they won't turn out like their father, now will they?" said Tom evenly, "They won't be sending five-year-olds to Azkaban because of their surname."

Harry sat dumbfounded for a moment, "Wilder did what?"

"Wilder sent numerous neutral and dark families to Azkaban on faulty, sketchy evidence. Often times, there was no evidence whatsoever, only Wilder's testimony against the victim's word."

"What? Why?" asked Harry feeling slightly silly for condemning Tom before knowing the facts.

Tom shrugged casually, "Personal gain, power, money . . . The usual."

"Okay . . ." said Harry trying to comprehend everything. "I guess I understand why you, you know, killed him. I offed Vernon after all," he said softly, "But . . . Why did you hurt his wife and his children? The guy is dead. Are they to suffer for his mistakes?"

"The public needs to learn that all kids are the same. Harming dark children is just as bad as harming light children," said Tom gently, "Don't worry. Those kids will be fine, eventually. Ms. Wilder, however, will not ever be quite the same."

Harry fidgeted with his hands, "Was she in on it as well?" Tom nodded. "Well, I guess it's alright. If the kids are alright and all," Harry said quietly, "I think I'm going outside to fly for awhile now." The raven-haired boy made as if to leave the room.

"Harry . . . Wait a moment," said Tom standing, " Come with me." Harry hesitantly turned and followed Tom into a sitting room. Tom sat down on a couch and motioned for Harry to sit as well. "Harry . . . I've been thinking a lot . . ." sad Tom starting slowly, "about our relationship." Harry blushed slightly and averted his emerald green eyes from Tom's red ones. "Harry, I care about you. I'm worried about you. I want to help you," Tom said drawing Harry into his arms. The teen struggled for a moment before relaxing into Tom's arms.

"Why?" asked Harry, "I mean, you're damn sexy as Tom. You could have anyone you want." He dropped his eyes from Tom's face. "I'm just me."

"But, the thing is, I want you. You're intelligent, beautiful, and so much more," said Tom kissing the top of Harry's head.

Harry made a face, "I'm not a girl, you know."

Tom gave a soft laugh as he started to tickle Harry. The teen laughed playfully.

"I should hope not. I rather like you as a boy. Women . . . aren't my thing," said Tom mischievously.

Harry hesitated a moment before drawing closer to Tom. The Dark Lord could feel Harry's hot breath. Slowly, as if drawn by magnets, they drew closer until the distance was no more.

Their lips met and both felt electricity tingle down their spine. Their hands intertwined and their hearts sped up. The kiss deepened. It was slow and passionate. Their tongues moved in synch with one another. It was one of the most amazing things Harry had ever experienced. Breathlessly, they drew apart. Harry leaned back against Tom's chest contently.

"I like you a lot, Tom," Harry said softly.

"I like you more," said Tom smiling.

"Tom?"

"Hm?"

"When you're on raids are you Tom or Voldemort?"

"I'm in my Voldemort form. Why?" asked Tom.

"I don't know. It's just that I like you as Tom. Voldemort's scary. I'm not sure if I like him yet. As Tom, you're what? Eighteen and amazing. Voldemort is . . . Old and terrifying. You've made such an amazing impact as Tom Evans, but does any of that represent Tom Riddle? And where does Voldemort come into the equation?" asked Harry.

"Right now, I'm Tom, Tom Riddle. Riddle and Evans are the same people. Perhaps they have different views and backgrounds but they are the same. I don't have multiple personalities, just facades. And-"

Tom kissed Harry, "All of them-"

Another kiss, "like-"

Another, "You."

Harry smiled and snuggled against Tom. "I'm sorry I've made you worry. I wasn't trying to kill myself," the teen said referring to the cutting incident, "It's just . . . I was confused. I want to be able to talk about this with you. It's weird though. I don't like pressuring people into listening. And I'm not sure how you'll respond to my petty problems."

"They're far from petty," reassured Tom.

Inwardly, Tom smiled. Harry was starting to trust him! This was great progress. It was such a relief to know that Harry hadn't been trying to kill himself. Still, just to be sure, he checked through the bond.

"_Silly, Tom. Don't you believe me?_" thought Harry cheekily.

Seeing that Harry wasn't suicidal, Tom gave a mental sigh of relief. "_I was just checking,"_ he thought indignantly.

Harry gave a smile. "So if Wilder was the bad guy, that means you're the good guy, yeah?"

Tom gave a laugh before tickling Harry.

"Of course I am, you petulant brat," he said playfully.

Harry didn't see the slight frown on Tom's face as their lips met once more.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ginny Weasley stood on the front porch anxiously tapping her foot. Today, Ron and the Twins had not accompanied her to the Evan's (A.K.A. The Riddle's) estate. It was the day of her long promised personal appointment with a certain dark lord. She smiled as the door opened to reveal a grinning Harry.

"Harry!" she squealed as she launched herself into bear hugging said boy.

Harry laughed and twirled the petite redhead around in the air.

"How're you doing, Gin?" Harry asked as he placed her gently on the ground. She giggled.

"I'm fantastic. But you'll never guess what's going on! Ron and the Twins think we're dating!" she exclaimed while dramatically batting her eyelashes, "But, shhh . . . Don't even think about telling Tom about our affair!'

'Tell me what?" demanded a voice coming from down the hall.

Harry went up to meet the Dark Lord, "I'm not to tell you about me and Ginny's secret love for each other."

Tom placed a soft kiss on the raven-haired teen's cheek, "You little minx. I knew you two were up to something!"

Ginny chuckled.

"And it's nice to see you as well, Tom," she said dryly.

Tom shrugged, "What can I say? You're threatening to take what's mine, Miss Weasley."

"Oi!" exclaimed Harry, "I don't 'belong' to you. I'm not a cat or a dog or something!"

Ginny eyed him critically and circled him. Harry squirmed nervously, he didn't like being analyzed.

"You'd make a cute cat-boy. I think you should go for it. You know, get cat ears and a fluffy tail!"

Harry frowned, "Both of you are conspiring against me!"

Tom laughed and hugged Harry happily. Harry was so much more outgoing nowadays. He seemed to be talking and smiling more. And . . . it made his aura radiant. The relationship between Harry and Tom was stronger than ever. They seemed to have developed an unspoken trust for each other. And as Harry opened up to Tom, Tom opened up to Harry. Indeed, neither of them had ever disclosed so much personal information to one individual.

"Shall we adjourn to a sitting room and continue on with business that Miss Weasley has come here for?" Tom asked.

Ten minutes later found the three of them gathered in the small sitting room. Missy, being ever helpful as she was, appeared with a complete high tea. Ginny had insisted the meeting be informal, so currently Harry sat next to Tom, his head on the Dark Lord's shoulder, their hands intertwined.

Tom spoke first, "So, Miss Weasley-"

"Come on, Tom! Just call me Ginny. You've possessed me already, for Merlin's sake!" interrupted Ginny. Tom winced.

"Touché, Ginny. I apologize. Anyway, on with business. How much do you know about the current situation?"

The redhead shrugged as she took a sip of her tea.

"Not much," she conceded, "I know that you." She pointed at Tom, "Are the Dark Lord. And-" She smirked, "You are involved with Harry." Harry turned a bright red at this statement and thoroughly wished he could hide under a rock.

Tom nodded as he smirked, "That I am, Ginny. Are you scared? I'm going to take over the world, you know" Ginny stared him evenly in the eye.

"I'm fine with that as long as you don't harm the ones that I love. And since you haven't hurt Harry yet or any of my family, I have no cause to believe that you will unless they get in your way," she answered seriously.

"Do you love Harry?"

The raven-haired boy perked up at this and looked at Ginny curiously. He knew she had had a crush on him in the past. It could prove troublesome if this still held true. Tom wasn't likely to relinquish his semi-lovers status.

"Yes. . ." Harry inhaled deeply and shot a worried look at Ginny. "But not as a lover. He's like a brother to me," she added quickly, "That's why I'm wiling to trust him. He's risked his life for me. I owe him." She thought for a moment. "I owe him loads," she added with a laugh.

Eventually, Tom and Harry told Ginny what had happened from the Potter's murder up until this summer's events; save for the abuse Harry had suffered at the Dursley's, and Harry's killing of Vernon. That was something Harry wasn't ready to share with anyone outside of his family.

"Wow," she breathed breathlessly when they finished the tale, "Everything makes much more sense now." She looked up determinedly at Tom. "I would like to enter into your service."

Harry stared in shock at Ginny. The fiery redhead was completely serious and no trace of fear was present on her face.

"Are you sure?" asked Tom carefully, "Do you know what that entails? You must swear your loyalty to Harry and me. You may have to kill people or even torture them. You'll be going against Dumbledore."

"But I'll be going with Harry," she said softly, "Of course my loyalty will be to you though, my lord."

"As a student, you can't be a full-time Death Eater," mused Tom, "Perhaps . . . Perhaps you should help Harry at Hogwarts. The Dark Prince will require help of course during the year." Ginny gave Harry a curious glare.

"Yes," he said quietly, "I am the Dark Prince, Lord Voldemort's most powerful ally."

Tom nodded approvingly and stated, "Harry will be in charge of operations at Hogwarts. His main responsibility will be gathering information for me. None of the Death Eaters, save for the Malfoy family and Severus, know of the existence of the Dark Prince or his identity. In time, his duties will grow. But, seeing as he's still in school, we're taking things slowly."

Ginny sat silent for a moment before speaking, "Perhaps you could have a Hogwarts based Death Eaters group. Children of loyal Death Eaters and others who are loyal to the cause could join."

"Does that sound amicable?" asked Tom to Harry.

Harry nodded happily, "It sounds excellent actually. It'll be a good way to extend our impact over the community. And it'll help me a lot."

Tom studied Ginny for a moment. "Ginny," he said softly, "Are you sure? You will have to learn dark magic eventually. You might have to turn you back on your family one day. **I am the dark side**."

"I am sure. I want to do this and I understand the seriousness of the situation."

"I still hesitate to mark you as my servant," said Tom, "Harry can you think of any alternatives?"

Harry pondered for a moment before answering in Parseltongue.

"_Could I have my own unit of Death Eaters? I don't want them to be my servants or followers. I mean, I'll be charge, but they'll be more like lower-level associates._ "

Tom smiled, "_Sounds perfect. We can give it a name later. Would you like this group to be marked?"_

"_Yes. And I want Ginny to be my second in command."_

Switching back to English, Tom looked back at Ginny. "We have decided you are going to be second in command of a small group that Harry will control at Hogwarts. The faction won't be Death Eaters but they will operate similarly to them. The name is to be decided upon later. You and Harry can discuss it at a more convenient time. Before you leave today, will you do us the honor of letting us mark you?"

Ginny nodded her assent.

"_Harry, she's going to be your second in command. You should do this," _Tom said through the bond.

Harry nodded and stood. Drawing his wand he walked over to Ginny. He pointed it against her now exposed left forearm.

"Mosorde Relevo," he whispered. The room became dark and a jet-black substance flew from his wand. It landed on Ginny's pale skin and began to carve a design into her skin. Ginny gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out from the slight pain she felt. Once finished, Harry took a step back and gazed at his mark. It was a snake curled around a bolt of lightening. He smiled. It seemed to suit him well.

Ginny inspected her new mark. "Very cool," she said happily, "I can't wait to start working with you."

The rest of the conversation was light and playful and time passed quickly. Soon it time for Ginny to leave.

"Bye, Harry!" said Ginny hugging the raven-haired boy tightly.

Harry smiled, "See ya later, Ginny! School's not that far off!"

Ginny frowned.

"I know!" she whined, "It's way too soon. But . . ." A smirk came to her face, "Somehow I believe this year should prove interesting." Harry shook his head dramatically.

"Dear Merlin, a Weasley smirking! I think I'll faint!" he said in mock horror he said as he helped her into one of the carriages.

"Get used to it!" she said smiling. With that she shut the door to her carriage and left. As soon as Harry turned back inside he was met with laughter.

"What now?" he asked the near hysterical Dark Lord.

"Ginny, oh Merlin, gave you a cat tail and ears to match," he said laughing.

Harry bristled as he followed Tom into the living room where they both sat on a couch.

"She did not!" he exclaimed.

Tom merely kept laughing, choosing not to answer. Tentatively, Harry lifted a hand to his head. Sure enough, he had soft, silky cat ears.

"Oh Merlin," he murmured, "Is it permanent?"

Tom chuckled and ruffled his ears, "I like them. They suit you. I say to keep them."

Harry pouted although he couldn't help but love the feeling of Tom's slender fingers massaging his new sensitive cat ears. The gentle stroking of his ears lulled Harry into a welcome slumber. Tom also succumbed to sleep's sweet embrace not long afterward. And so they rested together peacefully on the couch.

Hours later, the front door opened and a figure made his way through the house, barely stifling a yawn. It was Dudley. Despite his late start that morning, he had spent quite a productive day with Draco Malfoy. The young aristocrat and the new wizard had spent the day flying on the Malfoy's private flying pitch. Later, the had gone to one of Draco's favorite haunts in Wizarding London. There they had met up with some of Draco's friends. Many drinks later and after several rousing rounds of "That Banshee Was A Witch" everyone had parted ways. Dudley had to admit that time spent with the blonde was never boring or wasted. Or perhaps it was wasted, he though with grin. Just in an alcoholic manner.

As he walked into the living room, he tried not to laugh at the sight that met his eyes. Tom and Harry lay sprawled out on the couch. Harry had curled a cattail around Tom's leg. And Harry had cat ears! What had happened? Although it was summer, a fire was crackling and the lights were turned down low. An ornate clock on the mantelpiece read one o'clock in the morning. A light smile played on Dudley's face as he took to the stairs, stumbling every now and then from his intoxicated state of mind. He'd let the pair sleep for now. Tomorrow, however, would ensue copious amounts of merciless teasing for Harry.

XOXOXOXOX

Diagon Alley was filled to bursting. Hogwarts students milled around uselessly, trying to drag their parents away from school shopping. Anxious first years hurried about, keeping a firm grasp on their parent's clothes. Muggle parents looked completely out of place in the magical street. In short, the Alley was complete chaos.

Tom, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry stuck together, trying to ignore the curious stares and whispers that followed them everywhere. They tried not to linger in anyplace for too long. There wasn't much they needed to purchase. Petunia and Dudley had both acquired wands earlier in the summer from Ollivander's. Hurriedly the group purchased school robes for the boys, potions ingredients, parchment, writing supplies, and various other school supplies.

Finally, they finished the tedious job of shopping and made their way to Flourish and Blotts. On a normal day, Harry enjoyed this store. Tom often took him here and let him pick out a book or two, but today he couldn't help but let out a groan as he saw the line coming out the door.

"Bloody hell . . ." murmured Dudley which immediately earned him a look from his mother.

"Language," she admonished.

Harry snorted but stopped at the sight of Petunia's sharp glance. Tom chuckled to himself and led them bravely into the crowded store. Harry cringed as he heard the whispers. He had always been well known in the Wizarding World. But nothing like this had ever happened. Snippets of conversation made their way to his ears as he passed people.

"Look!" cried a little girl to her mother, pulling on the witch's skirt, "It's Harry Potter!"

"And his family," added someone.

"Look at Ms. Evans. She was in Witch Weekly with Narcissa Malfoy. Oh Merlin, look at that dress. I'm green with envy!"

"Is that Tom Evans?" whispered a teen girl to another awestruck teen, "He's so handsome! I'd shag him. Wonder if he'd shag me. . . "

Tom rolled his eyes at the last comment and strolled by the crowd nonchalantly.

"_Better watch out, Tom. I think she wants you right now, on the floor,"_ Harry told Tom teasingly through the mental link.

He could feel the indignity coming from the other side of the bond.

"_Shush you," _said Tom playfully.

"_Hold my hand?"_ thought Harry rather meekly.

Although more confident than previously, Harry was still uncomfortable in large crowds. As an answer, the Dark Lord took Harry's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. The Evans successfully navigated the bookstore and retrieved the boys' schoolbook. While on their way to the register, Harry bumped into Zacharias Smith, a rather smug boy from Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore had taken to trying to make the public believe that Voldemort had returned. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Tom, no one was smart enough to believe the old Headmaster except for the Order of the Phoenix or the Order of the Flaming Chicken, as Tom called it. But Harry also suffered his share of the public's backlash with the Headmaster. It was Harry's word Dumbledore was going on after all. Still, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly angry that Dumbledore had the audacity to bring him into the whole mess even more. And then, Harry's new ties with the Malfoy's weren't exactly met with open arms by the some of the public either. Ron was, surprisingly, fine with Harry's old enemy turned friend, saying that he might hate the "bloody bloke" but that if Harry put up with him, it was fine by the red head. But not everyone felt the same.

"Oi! Well if it isn't Potter himself in the flesh!" smirked Zacharias rather nastily.

The blonde Hufflepuff boy stood smugly, leering at Harry.

"Feeling alright there, Potter? Any scary visions of You-Know-Who running around in your empty head?"

Harry frowned as he tried to remember if he had ever upset Zacharias somehow.

"I doubt you even understand what you're saying. I mean, after all, you somehow managed to blow up poor Cedric last year. Honestly, how stupid can you be?"

Something in Harry snapped and he fought to keep his self-control. Tom stood to his side silently, letting him deal with the issue.

"What do you want?" asked Harry coolly.

"Nothing to do with you," spat Zacharias.

Harry looked at him puzzled, "Why initiate a conversation with me then?"

Obviously, the Hufflepuff had not thought of this.

"Bug off, Potter," he said nastily, "No one needs a smart arse like you." Zacharias shoved Harry again.

Harry stumbled backward and almost fell against a bookshelf. Thankfully, Tom caught Harry before he could fall completely.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked coldly. All kindness was gone from his face, leaving a scary icy look.

Zacharias had the arrogance to smirk up at Tom and the Dark Lord fought the urge to torture the little bugger into oblivion.

"Nothing, sir," drawled Zacharias, " You might want to get little fairy boy here a check up in the head though."

And with that he pompously swaggered out of the store.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Harry in shock.

"I haven't the faintest idea . . ." muttered Tom.

He suddenly raised his voice. "Does anyone else in here have a problem with Harry?" he asked loudly enough for the whole store to hear.

Heads shook and a chorus of "no"s answered.

"Well, carry on with your business," said Tom shooting everyone a glare.

Everyone hurriedly started along as if nothing had happened. Quickly, the Evans made their way back to the manor. Petunia looked to Tom, a worried look on her face.

"What are we to do?" she asked quietly, "Will Dudley and Harry be safe at Hogwarts?"

Tom nodded. "Yes. Dumbledore won't let anyone do anything to harm Harry physically, as of yet," he said confidently, "And that goes for Dudley as well. I'm afraid there is nothing to do except for Harry to keep up with the pureblood heir and golden boy image. Just make sure not to go spouting nonsense about how the evil, nasty Voldemort is back."

Harry laughed and immediately the somber mood was lifted.

XOXOXOXOXOX

A few days later found the Hogwarts Express standing in all its scarlet glory at platform 9 ¾. Puffs of grey smoke floated through the air. Families crowded the platform. Little first years clung to their parents, tears running down their cheeks. The older year students smiled and hugged their family goodbye, excited for a new year.

Dudley and Harry stood side-by-side in their Hogwarts uniforms, which were identical save for Harry's Gryffindor patch and Dudley's Hogwarts crest, as a trigger-happy Petunia snapped away happily on a magical camera.

"Hurry up, Mum!" whined Dudley.

"Shush!" snapped Petunia, "There, done! Now, do you boys have everything?"

"Yes, Mum!" said Harry and Dudley in unison.

"Alright then," said Petunia as she hugged them both individually, "Have a fantastic term I'll see you at Christmas!"

Tom smiled, and gave Dudley a firm handshake. The boy had grown on him during the summer. He had a witty sense of humor that could lighten up the day. He laughed inwardly as he remembered Dudley teasing Harry for the cat ears and tail. Dudley would sneak into the kitchens and have the house elves serve Harry milk and tuna for breakfast. Balls of yarn mysteriously popped up in Harry's room and catnip seemed everywhere. Harry had yelled himself hoarse that week. Tom had eventually removed the cat appendages so Dudley would stop pestering Harry and so Harry would stop yelling. Dudley seemed to be a less self-centered, less arrogant version of Draco Malfoy. However, the one Tom cared the most about was Harry. He gathered the petite boy in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you, Tom," said Harry nuzzling against Tom's chest.

Tom kissed the top of his head, "You might be seeing me sooner than you think."

Harry looked up at the Dark Lord suspiciously, "There's not going to be another Triwizard Tournament, is there?"

Tom didn't answer but said, "Get on the train before it leaves! Be safe!" Harry got on the train and waved as the locomotive chugged out of the station.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So, did you guys like it? Or not? Leave a review and let me know what you think! Critique, suggestions, and just a hello are always welcome!

Signing out for now,

Tragic Vanity


	12. Unexpectedly, Of Course

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's me, Tragic-Vanity, here with Chapter 12. Please excuse me for the late update. My grandma's been in poor health and it's been a strain on my family. This Wednesday, she slowly slipped away. It's a good thing, despite the sorrow and heartache it brings, because she's no longer in pain. Despite the fact I love writing, I've been rather focused on my family as of late.

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP SLASH!!!! Boy on Boy! Don't like? Don't read, you bastards

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but I still own my Yellowstone sweatshirt and my grandmother's class ring from 1950 that she left me.

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible.

**Notes: **You're going to need these

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§ _

**Reviews:**

Thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews! We broke the 100-review mark! I was so very happy when I found out. I was in the Apple Store at my mall and started dancing. Keep 'em coming everyone! Your reward? My longest chapter to date! And thank you SnapeAngel for betaing!

**Last Time:**

"_I'm going to miss you, Tom," said Harry nuzzling against Tom's chest. _

_Tom kissed the top of his head, "You might be seeing me sooner than you think." _

_Harry looked up at the Dark Lord suspiciously, "There's not going to be another Triwizard Tournament, is there?"_

_Tom didn't answer but said, "Get on the train before it leaves! Be safe!" Harry got on the train and waved as the locomotive chugged out of the station. _

**-----**

**Chapter 12:** _Unexpectedly, Of Course_

As the Express pulled out of the station Harry made his way to the compartment that Dudley had disappeared into, still musing over Tom's puzzling comment. He frowned as he bit his lip. Surely Tom didn't intend to follow Harry under stealth charms. Harry feverently hoped Tom wouldn't do anything rash. He chuckled under his breath, resting an arm against the compartment door. Tom was the Dark Lord. Unquestionably, he would make logical, pragmatic decisions.

Abruptly, the compartment door flew open and Harry was pulled roughly inside. Harry found himself engulfed in hugs from Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Dudley stood by to the side snickering roguishly.

"Can't breathe!" panted Harry as he had the breath squeezed out of him. The girls giggled as they finally relinquished their hold on the raven-haired boy.

"Aww. . . ." cooed Ginny as she looked him over, "You got rid of the cat ears and tail."

"Shut up!" hissed Harry. Hermione and Ron gave Harry a curious stare and Dudley couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Wait, mate. Did she just say cat ears? And tail?!" enquired Ron disbelievingly. Harry groaned.

"Of course not," he answered much too quickly,

"Harry's lying. I have to say the cat tail and ears looked fabulous. Fantastic job Ginny," commented Dudley grinning from ear to ear.

Ginny beamed in pride and gave a dramatic bow with a flourish of her hand.

"Figures that everyone's working against me . . ." sighed Harry dramatically. Ginny winked cheekily and shook hands with Dudley.

"Job well done, I say!" she remarked.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione looking at her wristwatch, "Ron! We're late!"

"Wha?" Ron said wildly as Hermione grabbed him and hurried down the train. Harry looked after the pair with a confused look.

"So . . . I'm guessing they're prefects?" he asked after a moments silence. Ginny nodded.

"Hermione's ecstatic. Ron . . . Not so much."

"The twins?" Harry said knowingly.

Ginny nodded, "So anymore ideas about the . . . ." She trailed off knowing not to say too much where people could overhear. Harry looked around and cast a silencing charm on the front of the compartment.

"I came up with a name for our group: Slytherin's Circlet. It's like a play on words because it sounds like Salazar Slytherin. After all, it is **his** legacy Tom is carrying on. And so will I," he suddenly smiled impudently, "And as for circlet, it's like a crown. And I am the Dark Prince. Tom thought it was only fitting."

Ginny punched him in the arm playfully.

"Oww! What was that for?" whined Harry as he massaged his arm.

"For being an arrogant prick," Ginny said calmly while sprawling out on the recently vacated plush bench.

"What!" exclaimed Harry, "That's what Tom said. He also said to make sure I stay in charge." He shifted rather uncomfortably at this though. Leadership wasn't exactly his forte. "He wants everyone to know that I, like him, am above everyone else. He will allow no one to rule over him or me."

"We know," said Dudley as Ginny nodded, "But you'll be great leader. Trust us." He gave Harry a reassuring smile.

Harry sighed, "I hope so."

The next twenty minutes or so were spent playing Gobstones relentlessly. Dudley proved to be a strong opponent and the last games were a struggle between Ginny and Harry on who was better. Eventually the red head girl and the raven-haired boy teamed up against Dudley.

"Ok, not fair. Nowhere in the rules does it say two people are allowed to team up against one," said Dudley exasperatedly. Ginny shrugged nonchalantly.

"Does it look like I care what the rules say?" she asked.

"No, I suppose not."

Harry snickered in the corner, "Bested by the red headed woman."

"Says the boy who received cat appendages from aforementioned woman," shot back Dudley. Harry glowered.

"I won't be the only one who's had cat appendages when I'm done," Harry muttered while drawing his wand. When Hermione and Ron returned it was to a hysterically laughing Ginny, a Harry with his former cat ears and tail, and a Dudley with a pig snout, nose, and tail. Hermione and Ron stared in shock.

"Do we even want to know?" asked Ron after a good thirty seconds of staring.

"No," responded Harry and Dudley simultaneously, "Unless you want an alligator to fall from the ceiling." They immediately looked at each other and started laughing as they remember the alligator incident from the summer.

Ron just stared, even more confused if that was possible. Sighing, Harry and Dudley cast the counter charms on each other.

"Umm, well," said Hermione clearing her throat, "Do you have any idea who the new Defense professor might be? The Head Boy and Girl don't even know who it could be, unless it's a Ministry appointed teacher."

"Oh Merlin," moaned Ron, "That would be bloody hell if that happened. The Ministry's being a prick, denying You-Know-Who and all. By the way, Harry, what are you going to do? People are bound to ask you about You-Know-Who."

Harry shrugged, "I've dealt with it a bit already. Do you know that bloke, Zacharias Smith?"

Ginny shuddered, "I've dated that bastard. Broke up with him at the end of last year. Why?"

"I had a bit of trouble with him at Flourish and Botts," said Harry and he re-counted his experience in Diagon Alley with Smith. Ron winced a bit.

"Merlin, he sounds like Malfoy," he said. Suddenly, the compartment door opened.

"I am appalled," drawled a voice, "That someone would dare to compare me with that Hufflepuff idiot." As per usual, Draco Malfoy had made his annual train compartment visit. Only this time he was not with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ah! Draco! How're you?" asked Dudley happily. Draco smiled.

"Wonderful, thank you. I trust you and Harry are in good health as well?"

"Yeah," answered Harry, "By the way, Mum said to tell you to tell your mum thanks again for their last excursion to Greece. Apparently the climate did wonders for her skin." He rolled his eyes, "And I need to talk to you later about the plans for Halloween your father was talking about."

Draco narrowed his eye lightly, although Harry, Dudley, and Ginny were the only ones to notice. They all knew Lucius had not mentioned any plans for Halloween at all.

"Alright. We'll have to find some free time I suppose," he said. An awkward silence fell over the compartment due to Ron and Hermione's presence. Draco had already been informed somewhat of Harry's plan for Hogwarts and of Ginny's involvement. Harry shot Draco a glare that clearly informed Draco he was to be the better man and make peace with Ron and Hermione.

"Weasley," he said politely, albeit a slightly strained politeness, "Miss Granger. It's nice to see you."

"Like wise," managed Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione timidly, "You as well."

Draco cleared his throat. This next part was not something he wanted to do. Damn the Dark Lord's orders to play nice. Yet he valued his life more than his pride. "Yes, well we've had our differences in the past. But for Harry's sake, shall we put them aside for a truce?" He stretched his hand towards Ron while sending a glare to Harry that clearly read something along the lines of 'I'm going to murder you'. Harry merely smirked back.

Hesitantly, Ron took the outstretched hand and shook it. "I suppose so."

Inwardly, Harry let out a sigh of relief. At least this particular road bump had been taken care of with relative ease.

"Yes, well. I must get back to Crabbe and Goyle. They'll start to wonder where their master went off to," Draco sighed rolling his eyes. He said a quick goodbye, promising to see Dudley and Harry later and left.

"Well, that was certainly most interesting," said Hermione after a while, "It appears that this year shall be rather fascinating."

"That has got to be the understatement of the century . . ." muttered Ron darkly under his breath.

Dudley laughed. "Cheer up, ginger," he said playfully, "There are worse things in life than being a red-head, right?"

"Oi! I happen to like my red hair, thank you very much!" blurted out Ron indignantly. Harry rolled his eyes and started talking to Hermione and Ginny as Ron and Dudley playfully bickered.

Time passed rather quickly and Harry enjoyed the carefree atmosphere with his friends and his cousin. Looking back a year ago, if anyone had told him that Dudley would be going to Hogwarts with him he would have advised them to check into St. Mungo's. He now had a family with Mum and Tom, although it was a rather unorthodox family at that. Tom was the head of it, with Petunia as well despite the fact their relationship was strictly platonic. Harry was with Tom and Tom was like an older brother to Dudley. And Dudley and Harry weren't exactly like brothers, but their relationship was more familial than anything. It was a comfortable arrangement though, and all four members of the unlikely family flourished along with each other.

All too soon, the train pulled into the station in Hogsmeade. Harry frowned when he didn't hear Hagrid's voice calling the first years. Rather, it was a witch, Professor Grubby-Plank.

"Where do you suppose Hagrid is?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione with worry.

"I dunno," answered Ron, "He's probably ok though."

"Yes, he is a half-giant after all," said Hermione, "If you think about it logically, it would take a lot to take him down."

Feeling slightly reassured the trio along with Dudley and Ginny made their way to the carriages. Harry felt slightly unnerved by the looks most of the girls, and a few boys, were giving him. Especially Cho Chang. As they approached the carriages that were drawn by nothing, Harry stopped. The carriages were the same as always except . . . _They weren't drawn by nothing_.

Proud, horse-like creatures stood calmly attached to the carriages, eyeing the students as one might one a sibling, something loved but easily found irritable. The creatures were beautiful and grotesque all at once. Their black skin hung like rotting leather to their bones. Wings folded gracefully against their side flank. Harry looked around wildly. Could anyone else see these strange creatures? Apparently not, because everyone was happily climbing into the carriages while chatting among themselves. Harry was hesitant to bring up the subject of the winged skeletal horses. Seeing things no one else could see wasn't usually a good thing.

Trying to draw the thought of the strange creatures from his mind, Harry stepped into the carriage. An unknown girl met his eyes as he entered. His friends sat awkwardly in her presence, as if she carried the plague. There were no visible flaws about her. She had long, wavy blond hair and a fae-like face. She carried an air around her of eccentricity combined with intelligence with just a smattering of fairy-esque looks. The only empty seat was next to her. Ron offered Harry an apologetic smile. Seeing nowhere else to sit, Harry sat there.

"Hello!" she said jovially while playing with what looked to be a bottle-cap necklace, "I'm Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you." Hermione gave out something between a snort and a hacking cough. Luna ignored her outburst. "And you're Harry Potter," she continued nonchalantly, "I must say, your aura is much different this year from years past." Harry looked at her intently.

"Really?" he asked quizzically. Tom had said his aura and core were different and slightly worrisome. He hadn't gotten much studying done in the way of auras and cores though, due to the social changes he had encountered this summer. Before Luna could answer, Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to contain her pragmatic self.

"There are no such things as auras or cores. If someone sees something like that, they're seeing things that don't exist," Hermione said rather haughtily. Ron shot Ginny and Harry an exasperated look that seemed to read 'Oh Merlin, not again!'. Luna, however, held her ground. She shot Hermione a surprisingly icy glare.

"Just because some can't see them doesn't mean that they are rubbish. Just like thestrals. Not everyone can see them. Just the unfortunate and the scarred," Luna turned to Harry, "You can see thestral, can't you Harry?" Everyone looked at Harry curiously.

"Erm," mumbled Harry a bit unsure of himself, "Do you mean the things pulling the carriages?" Luna nodded solemnly.

"See?" she said, "He's just as sane as me!" Harry thought that Luna had meant this remark to be reassuring, but Harry felt that it was anything but reassuring. He didn't need more reason for people like Zacharias Smith to question his sanity!

"Thestrals? They're real? I always thought they were legend. But it would make sense why you could see them Harry . . ." said Ginny thoughtfully, "Luna, why can you see them?"

"My mum," answered Luna rather nonchalantly, "I was eight." The others shot Ginny a quizzical look. She just shook her head, a silent sign to ask her later.

"Well, anyway. What did you do over the summer?" asked Dudley.

Hermione groaned as a huge smile light up Luna's face.

"Daddy and I went on a search for two-horned ligers. It was quite lovely." A long-winded conversation about ligers followed. Several minutes later, they saw it: Hogwarts.

"Wow," was all Dudley could manage as the castle came into view over the treetops. The ancient structure was alight and seemed to loom over all. The very stones seemed to emit a sense of magic. One could almost feel the magic in the very air.

"So that's Hogwarts then?" he asked. Harry nodded and grinned.

"Yeah," he said happily too his cousin, "Amazing, isn't it?" Even as the words passed Harry's lips, he started to remember everything. The good and the bad. The tournament. The chamber of secrets. Cedric dying-

"All right, there?" asked Luna discreetly, as the others were busy telling Dudley about Hogwarts, "It looks as if there is an abundance of Nargles tonight. They cause memories to appear at the most inopportune moments." Harry stared at her for a moment.

"I'm fine," he said rather warily. What in the hell were nargles? Not wanting to start another fight between Hermione and Luna, he didn't mention Nargles. "Thanks, though," he added as an afterthought. Perhaps Luna was more perceptive than she seemed to be . . . Luna merely smiled back strangely.

"So!" said Ron slapping a hand around Dudley's back, "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Dudley casually, "I'm definitely not a Slytherin. I'm not cunning or sly in the least. I'm more of a brute force kind of person."

"Don't let Draco hear you say that!" whispered Harry dramatically, "He might die of shame to know his new found friend isn't a Slytherin!"

"Oh, bug off, you!" said Dudley taking a playful swipe at Harry.

"So either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. . . ." mused Ginny, "Are you clever and intellectual?" Dudley shrugged.

"As much as the next bloke is. Not spectacularly so, unfortunately. I could do with some brains though."

"So not Ravenclaw," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"You never know," added Luna airily, "The Sorting Hat looks deep inside. Dudley could be in Ravenclaw with me."

"No way can a stupid hat be fool-proof," muttered Hermione under her breath.

"So you're in Ravenclaw then?" asked Harry brightly.

Luna nodded, "Yes. It's quite a lovely house. Everyone is very clever. Some are more studious than others." She gave a soft laugh, "And some are ingenious yet rather odd at the same time."

While Harry and the others, who were quite fascinated by Luna, talked to the odd girl, Ginny jabbed Hermione in the side.

"What's up with you?" Ginny whispered. Hermione usually was very accepting of others.

"She's so idiotic," grumbled Hermione, "It gets on my nerves. Her and all her rubbish that she spouts about nargles and such." Ginny gave Hermione and exasperated look. Luna wasn't that overbearing, after all.

"So!" said Ron, "According to us, Dudley's going to be in a house of his own. A house represented by a pig!" Dudley was turning an impressive shade of purple. He was still rather sore about growing a pigtail back before Harry's first year and having an identical one placed upon him on the train ride.

"Don't remind me," he said gruffly.

"Aww," said Harry teasingly, "Scared you're going to run into the mean Hagrid?"

"Stuff it, you," mumbled Dudley. The rest of the carriage laughed. Suddenly the carriage stopped moving. They had arrived. Luna was the first out.

"Well, it was very nice to meet all of you. See you around!" and with that Luna glided gracefully to the Ravenclaw table.

"An odd girl," remarked Ron, "Nice though."

"She's in my year," interjected Ginny, "Very smart. She doesn't have very many friends."

Harry frowned, "I thought she was nice company though . . ."

Hermione huffed, "Well, she's called Loony Lovegood for a reason. Doesn't her father own the Quibbler?"

"The what?"

"Quibbler," answered Hermione, "A pathetic excuse of a magazine full of absolute rubbish."

As they continued to walk into the hall, Ginny went to sit with girls from her year. A cacophony of chatter filled the hall.

"I'm starving," moaned Ron.

"As per usual," shot back Hermione. Harry and Dudley merely chuckled. Suddenly a rather flustered Professor McGonagall appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Ah, Potter, there you are," she looked at Dudley, "I take it this is Mr. Evans? Good lord, you've changed since I last saw you." Dudley looked at her strangely before answering.

"Ah, yes ma'm, I'm Dudley Evans. And umm . . . When exactly did you see me? I can't exactly recall you. . ."

A sliver of a smile made its way to the stern professor's face, "Exactly fourteen years ago, come this Halloween, Mr. Evans." The concerned look on Dudley's face only increased. Harry was trying not to laugh.

"Dudley, it's when they dropped me off to live with you!" he exclaimed. A big O appeared on Dudley's face.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Mr. Evans. Now, if you'll come with me, we'll have you sorted with the others." Dudley waved a good-bye and left, still eyeing Professor McGonagall warily.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughed as they sat.

"Imagine that! Professor McGonagall: The Student Stalker!" said Ron jokingly. Hermione and Harry dissolved in hysterics.

"I didn't even think about that!" Harry managed to say while laughing, "Did you see Dudley's face?"

Hermione was in tears, "That was almost as good as the bouncing ferret from last year!" Ron started laughing even harder.

"Merlin! That was the best moment of my life ever, even if we're on "good terms" with Malfoy," he said. Looking up, Ron groaned at he surveyed the head table, "They haven't gotten rid of Snape yet, and he hasn't been killed off yet."

"I doubt Dumbledore ever will. Don't ever expect to get rid of him," said Harry in a sagely tone of voice.

"Oh, shut up," mumbled Ron.

"Harry!" said Hermione anxiously, "Harry! Isn't that Tom?" Quickly, Harry looked up towards the head table, There, sitting next to Flitwick, was Tom, grinning madly, in a way rather reminiscent of the twins.

"_Tom!"_ said Harry mentally through the bond, _"What are you doing here?"_ Tom's smile broadened and he looked towards the Gryffindor table. Obviously, he had received the message.

"_Hello there, Harry,"_ the Dark Lord thought jovially, _"Told you I'd see you again. And seeing as I am at the head table, I'd say I'm obviously a teacher." _

Harry gaped at him, _"But __**how**__? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"_

Tom rolled his eyes in quite an unprofessional manner, _"Of course. Don't worry about anything except for passing your classes. Lucius pulled a few strings here and there. Anyway, pay attention. Dumbledore's going to start."_

Sure enough, Dumbledore stood. He waved an age-wizened hand towards a side door, causing the great wooden door to creak open. Professor McGonagall strode in, followed by a bunch of frightened first-years. Harry had to stifle a laugh as he saw Dudley following the eleven-year-olds, towering over them. He seemed a giant. Dudley caught Harry's eye and glared. Obviously he did not take kindly to being with eleven-year-olds when he was fifteen. Harry rolled his eyes as the Sorting Hat song; it's song as cryptic as usual. Before the sorting could commence, Dumbledore silenced the whole hall.

"As you may have noticed," he started, "Besides the first years, we have someone else who will be joining us this year at Hogwarts. And might I add, he's much to old to be a first year." Chuckles broke out from the hall. "Dudley Evans, if you would please make your way to the stool?" Dudley nodded and made his way to the rickety stool. As he sat, Professor McGonagall placed the dusty, old Sorting Hat on his head.

Several moments of silence followed and then . . . "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Wild applause broke out at the Hufflepuff table. Anyone who was anyone knew that Dudley was Harry's cousin. Dudley gave a smile and walked to the Hufflepuff table, amidst many stares, whispers, and outright catcalls of celebration. Harry turned to the Hufflepuff table, caught his cousin's eye and gave him a thumbs-up. Dudley smiled appreciatively.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Just new students, a new version of Dumbledore's welcome speech that included mentions of Voldemort, something clearly controversial judging by certain ministry supporting families. Tomorrow would bring a new day and new classes. After the feast, Dumbledore sent the students on their way. Harry, thoroughly exhausted, promptly went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Excited whispers filled the air as the fifth year students waited anxiously for their famed professor to appear. As expected, the girls were the most anxious as the famous, handsome, Thomas Evans was to be their teacher. The boys, not to be outdone, whispered about Tom's various exploits that were loyally reported in the Prophet. Harry merely rolled his eyes at the pageantry. Really. It was just a teacher. Suddenly, he smirked. Imagine if they really knew who Professor Evans was! The door opened and the class fell silent. Tom strode in, carrying a collection of papers. As he took his place at his teacher's podium, the students beamed up at him. Harry smiled cheekily and stuck out his tongue.

"_Petulant brat,"_ thought Tom playfully.

"_Oh, just start teaching, Professor Evans,"_ Harry shot back mentally.

"All right," started Tom eying the group, "For some unknown reason, the headmaster found it wise to clump all the fifth years into one class. So while we're here, no fighting like primary children please. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws; I don't care who you are. I just care about what you can do. Is this acceptable?" The class nodded back to him eagerly. "Good. Now as you all know, you have never had a teacher for more than a year. Your skill levels are probably off and your knowledge may be lacking in certain areas. These first few weeks are going to be a general review of your past four years. After that, we'll delve into fifth year material. This course will deal primarily with magic the Ministry had deemed barely legal and perhaps more." He shot the class a feral grin, "After all, how can you recognize the Dark Arts if you've never seen it? Does this sound acceptable?" Like clockwork, all the students nodded and said, "Yes, Professor!"

'There,' thought Tom. He had all the students' attention. All except for one . . .

'Excuse me, _sir_," said a certain Zacharias Smith, making sure to drawl out 'sir', "But what exactly makes you qualified to teach us? You never went to a Ministry recognized school, nor did you take your OWLs." Harry glared at the Hufflepuff, whom he had labeled a nitwit.

"He's from France," piped up Hermione neutrally. Harry shot her a grateful smile and she inclined her head.

Tom nodded, "Yes, as Miss Granger said, I'm from France. I was privately schooled by tutors who were masters in their fields."

"Prove it," hissed Smith. The class gasped at his audacity.

"Tut, tut," reprimanded Tom as he strode towards Smith's desk, "Just because my records aren't available for just any plebian means only that I value privacy from the public and that I don't feel a need to show off."

Harry tried hard not laugh. Tom loved showing off, or at least Voldemort did.

"_Oh shush, you," _said Tom mentally before continuing to deal with Smith.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Smith, that passed my Defense Against the Dark Arts with full marks. Both my OWLs and NEWTs. And, by the way, ten points from Hufflepuff," finished Tom.

Glaring at Tom, Smith clamped his mouth shut unhappily. The rest of the class stared up in awe, obviously impressed with how he had handled Smith.

"Anyway," Tom looked back at the class, "No real lesson today. Just me getting to know you. So, who's up for get-to-know-you games?" The rest of the class passed peacefully, except for Draco almost fainting whenever Professor Evans A.K.A. the Dark Lord, addressed him. It would be slightly unnerving, mused Harry, if you knew your teacher was Voldemort and that you needed to stay on his good side. When class ended, Harry motioned for Hermione and Ron to meet him at lunch in a bit.

Tom shuffled some parchments around as Harry approached the podium.

"You handled Smith well," remarked Harry.

Tom snorted, "Of course. I control a bunch of evil minions. I do believe I can control one Hufflepuff." Harry hopped on the desk adjacent to the podium, swinging his legs back and forth.

"What classes have you had?"

"Potions. And Snape's more of a bastard than ever. I think he's jealous of me," Harry said trying to add humor to the situation, "I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if he washed his hair every once in a while. Then he could have hair almost as messy as mine!"

Tom smiled and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, "I'll get him to lay off a bit," he said confidently, "Don't worry. And will you visit me after dinner?"

Harry beamed up at him, "Of course."

Transfiguration was rather easy and soon it was dinner.

The tension was thick that night. Anxiety seemed to wave in from the head table. The normally stoic expressions on the professors' faces were distorted. McGonagall was pale with stress, Snape looked more grim than usual, and Flitwick was frowning, which in the hearts of many students was a catastrophic event. Flitwick almost never frowned. Snape could never be grimmer than he was. And McGonagall? Well, she didn't seem like one to let such a trivial thing as stress bother her.

Dumbledore was a commanding figure in the center, a pillar of support whose foundation seemed to be cracking. Yet, above all, the worst was the woman who sat at the end of the head table. An arrogant smile was placed upon her ugly toad-like face. She was swathed in robes of various shades of pink, all of which were ill suited for her. Unease shifted through the hall. Tom for the most part, Harry noticed, was cool and calculating.

"What's going on?" whispered Hermione hurriedly. Harry looked up to the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eye. If anyone knew, it would be the blonde. Draco shook his head almost immediately to answer Harry's unvoiced question.

"I don't know," he mouthed from the Slytherin table, worry evident upon his face.

"Draco doesn't know," whispered Harry, "But I'd bet anything it had to do with that toad-like woman." Hermione turned and eyed the woman warily.

"What do you think, Ron?" she asked turning back to face Harry and the red head.

Ron looked up from the newspaper he was reading, completely oblivious as to what was happening, "Eh? What's up?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, "Honestly, Ronald. The tension in the hall. Can't you feel it? Have you any idea who that woman is? We're baffled," She pointed discreetly at the toad woman.

Ron frowned, as if he had smelled something nasty, "She dresses like my great-aunt Myrtle. And she's not much better than my auntie. That's Umbridge from the ministry, that is. Dad hates working with her. Apparently, she's Fudge's lap-dog."

"But what's a ministry worker doing here? Especially a Fudge favorite?" asked Harry worryingly.

"I dunno, mate," said Ron staring at Umbridge rudely. For once Hermione didn't reprimand him. "The Board of Governors watches the school. The ministry isn't supposed to deal with Hogwarts." Suddenly, Dumbledore stood, effectively silencing the whispers and commanding everyone's attention.

"Good evening, everyone," he started," I hope that you have all enjoyed your first day back, or, in the first-years-case, your first day ever at Hogwarts." Despite the tension in the hall, a few students found the courage to nod.

"I have been informed that this year at Hogwarts, the ministry has seen fit to instate Ms. Dolores Umbridge as Hogwarts' High Inquisitor this year." A spartan amount of almost civil applause trickled through the hall. Umbridge stood.

"Ahem," she coughed. She looked out at the students, her smile sickly sweet, "I am honored to have been chosen as the first ever Hogwarts' High Inquisitor by our very own Minister. I'm sure as the year progresses, we'll grow to be great friends. The headmaster, unfortunately, has failed to inform year that as well as being the High Inquisitor, I will also be team teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Evans."

Harry would have laughed at Tom's suppressed grimace that he felt through their connection, if not for the gravity of the situation.

"The Ministry has seen fit to instate new, revolutionary methods of teaching that are at the same time, tried and true elements of education. Progress, for progress' sake, must be limited," she said in such a voice that had people wincing. She plowed on through what Ron labeled "a load of waffle."

Yet . . . Harry could see the real message stuffed through the "waffle". And it wasn't good for the Dark or the Light. It meant the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts.

After the horrendous dinner, Harry ended up in Tom's rooms. It was fantastic, Harry thought, that since Tom was somewhat family he was allowed in Tom's rooms whenever. Protocol and rules did not apply.

"Why didn't you tell me about Umbridge?" he asked Tom while sitting in the elder man's lap. The Dark Lord sighed as he wrapped his arm around Harry.

"Truthfully? Neither Dumbledore nor I had notice of this until two hours ago. Even Lucius, with all his Ministry connections, was not told about this. This was all Fudge's decision," he answered.

Harry, ignoring all of his masculine instincts, cuddled against Tom, "But what does the Minister want at Hogwarts?"

Tom strewed his fingers through Harry's black hair, "To appear powerful. Dumbledore and Fudge are both walking a delicate tightrope of persuasion. By invading Dumbledore's so-called 'domain', Fudge hopes to become the offense in the battle."

Harry looked up at Tom, "What does this mean for us? The Ministry doesn't even acknowledge your existence."

Tom placed a kiss on Harry's head, "It means there are now three sides to the war, the Order of the Phoenix, the Dark Order, and the Ministry. But enough of this gloomy talk." Harry laughed as Tom flipped and pinned him on the sofa adjacent to the small coffee table.

"What are you up to, Mr. Riddle?" asked Harry mischievously as he wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

The Dark Lord smirked, "Oh, you'll see." Harry allowed himself a carefree grin before their lips met. There was nothing slow and gentle about it. The kiss was infused with lust and passion. Tom's tongue eagerly invaded Harry's mouth. Tongues dueled, each touch sensuously bringing them higher. The Dark Lord couldn't help but shutter when Harry nipped at his bottom lip. Growling, he moved down and started to suck on Harry's neck, eliciting a gasp from the teen. Harry's hand ran under Tom's shirt, roaming over the Dark Lord's well-defined torso. Tom smirked; Harry's confidence _had_ been growing lately. Feeling that Harry was comfortable with it, he gently unbuttoned Harry's white school shirt, checking for worry in Harry's emerald eyes. There was none. Continuing, Tom allowed himself to take in Harry's bare chest. His skin was milky white, his slender curves faultless. Perfection, in Tom's opinion, even with the large collection of scars Harry had acquired over the years.

"You're beautiful," whispered Tom huskily.

Harry blushed intensely and pouted, "I'm not a girl you know."

Tom chuckled, " We've been over this before. I should hope not, and judging by certain parts of your anatomy-" Here Tom stared pointedly at a rather pronounced bump in Harry's trousers.

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Harry as he lifted up Tom's shirt. Harry loved Tom's torso. The perfection of the lean muscles, the precise angles, everything was so overly intoxicating to Harry. A glint came into Harry's eyes and he teasingly licked Tom's chest causing the Dark Lord to hiss.

§_Harry, you minx! Don't tease me so!§ _hissed Tom in Parseltongue. Harry merely smiled up at him cheekily before letting his hands roam free and pulled Tom in for a searing kiss. Seeking revenge, Tom twisted one of Harry's pert nipples, grinning as Harry gave a moan.

§_Like that, do you? § _Tom basically purred in Parseltongue.

§_Maybe. You do know you're damn sexy when you speak in Parseltongue, don't you? §_

Tom grinned, "§_But of course, §_

Slowly, the lust dwindled and after a few gentle kisses they stopped, content to merely be with each other. Harry gave a content sigh and placed his head on Tom's chest.

"Question."

"Shoot," muttered Tom. He was instantly on alert as he felt Harry tense through the bond.

Harry looked very small and vulnerable as he spoke, "Why haven't you taken advantage of me? No one would believe me if I told. And you're more than powerful enough to coerce me into being silent." Tom raised an eyebrow in worry before he answered.

"Because I want you to enjoy our time together. You've already been forced. I care about you too much. I don't want to hurt you. As for power. . . You're so much more powerful than you believe." Tom patted Harry's chest, "We just need to unlock your potential. You'll be far more powerful than anyone or anything. I swear it." Harry instantly felt better. He knew as well as anyone that the Dark Lord was loath to admit feelings.

"_Too true_," Tom interrupted in Harry's mind

"But you do really care about me?" asked Harry anxiously, "I mean, I understand if you don't and all-"

"Shh, stop with that talk," said Tom frowning, "Of course I do. How many times must I say it to get it through that thick skull of yours? I daresay that you are the most important thing on my agenda. Then again, you have been since you were born."

A smile started to creep onto Harry's face, "You're the best, Tom. Although I do hate how you have to hide your crimson eyes."

Tom cocked his head, indicating his curiosity, "You like my red eyes? Most people find them . . . unnerving."

"I find them rather sexy," mumbled Harry, a rather pronounced blush growing steadily on his cheeks. Tom gave a laugh and he bundled Harry into his arms.

"How are you?" he asked, "Have you been eating more? You still seem so tiny. You're not at the Dursley's anymore, love" He placed a kiss on Harry's head, "And you're not cutting anymore, right?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. I'm doing well. I've just cast some glamorous on myself. Even through it's common knowledge I live with you, I don't want Dumbledore to see how much I've changed."

Tom smirked, "That's my little Slytherin in hiding."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm a Gryffindor and far from little. Anyway, moving on, I've noticed something. You're a Slytherin, yet you have red eyes. I'm a Gryffindor, yet I have green eyes. Odd, isn't it?"

Tom mused for a moment, "I suppose, yes. I'll look into that. Anyway, to bed with you before Umbridge catches you!" With a smile, Harry left the room and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Yes, despite Umbridge's presence, this year would be a good year.

XXXXX

'Kay, 'kay everyone! Did you like it? Or not? Drop me a line and let's get this show on the road! Things are finally starting to happen! Sucks updating at the public library . . . . Not allowed to victory dance . . . .

Tragic Vanity


	13. Fat Toads in Salmon Suits

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP SLASH!!!! Boy on Boy! Don't like? Don't read, you bastards

**Disclaimer:** Only the Yellowstone sweatshirt, people. Only the sweatshirt

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, sexual intimacy, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible. By the way, if you haven't noticed, this fic is rather ooc.

**Notes: **You're going to need these

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§ _

**Reviews:**

Thank you all who take the time to review. It really makes me happy! Please keep them coming. I got more than ten reviews last chapter! That made me feel very happy! If you have questions, please just feel free to ask ^__^

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Tom smirked, "That's my little Slytherin in hiding."_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm a Gryffindor and far from little. Anyway, moving on, I've noticed something. You're a Slytherin, yet you have red eyes. I'm a Gryffindor, yet I have green eyes. Odd, isn't it?"_

_Tom mused for a moment, "I suppose, yes. I'll look into that. Anyway, to bed with you before Umbridge catches you!" With a smile, Harry left the room and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Yes, despite Umbridge's presence, this year would be a good year. _

* * *

**Chapter 13:** _Fat Toads in Salmon Suits_

Albus Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle as he looked at the cryptic, parchment messages he had received during the summer. How utterly pathetic to believe he had been worried about them! True, Voldemort had returned but nothing else had changed. Harry Potter and the Order were still under his thumb. True, he had been worried about Harry's family situation changing but the boy had remained the same, malleable and gullible.

Albus was sorry for the way things were going to work out for Harry, but it was for the best, the greater good. Destiny had already mapped out Harry's path and he, Dumbledore, could do nothing to change it. Well he could, but he wouldn't. As long as things progressed like they currently were, the ending of this war would be soon. And everything would be good in the wizarding world and all would be happy because of Albus Dumbledore. Well . . . Harry wouldn't, he'd be dead or insane, but it would be a small price to pay.

Fawkes hooted mournfully from his perch, the crimson bird staring at the old headmaster reproachfully.

"Ah, my old friend," said Albus, "But what else am I to do? Harry's life is a terrible sacrifice but needed. He cannot be independent and his aura and core are slowly darkening. Soon, he will be able to kill and then he himself will die."

XOX

The headmaster, decided Severus, looked much too happy this Wednesday morning. The twinkle in his eyes seemed ten-fold brighter and his smile stretched wider than the Cheshire cat's. Something was definitely amiss.

All else seemed normal, he thought as he surveyed the hall. Ah! But wait a moment. His black eyes narrowed in on Potter. The headmaster's favorite owl from the owlery was making its way to the boy. Slowly it descended and landed in front of Potter. So the boy had received a message from the headmaster. Snape eyed Thomas Evans out of his peripheral vision. The Dark Lord seemed to have also noticed the message. A slight frown was placed on his face.

Severus himself frowned. The headmaster had received an owl as well. Dumbledore never received owls in the Great Hall. Severus couldn't help but stare at the owl. The pitiful thing had a pink ribbon tied in a smart bow around its neck. The headmaster took the letter, which had been shut with a pink seal, and frowned as he read the message. Before Severus could make anything more of the situation, the headmaster stood up.

"Good morning, students. Before the day starts, Professor Umbridge, on behalf of the Ministry, has a few announcements to make," he said simply before sitting down.

Umbridge was not fazed in the slightest at the moans and groans that met her name. Her ever sickly-sweet smile had grown to cover her entire face and her robes matched. They were a putrid sort of pink and much too tight. Down at the Gryffindor table, what Severus had dubbed the "Golden Trio" seemed to have their own thoughts about the Ministry whore.

"It's like a fat toad in a salmon suit," commented Hermione nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it's a wonder her parents ever thought her human. . . ." said Harry.

"_She probably confounded them," _muttered Tom mentally in Harry's mind,_ "Although I must admit, I've never heard of a toad-fish doing magic."_ Harry snorted into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Alright there, mate?" asked Ron as he whacked Harry's back.

"Yeah," said Harry coughing, "A bit of apple just went down the wrong way." Ron stared at him skeptically.

"You don't like apples,"

"Umm," stuttered Harry feeling like an idiot. Ron was right. He didn't like apples. "They just looked rather delicious this morning. Just thought I'd try one to see if they tasted better." Ron continued to stare at him incredulously.

"Mate, you don't even have an apple in y-" Ron was cut off by Umbridge's screeching voice that echoed through the hall.

"The Ministry, after much consideration, has decided to allow Hogwarts the privilege of enjoying a Halloween ball that will be open to all years, as a way of celebrating this time of peace and prosperity," Umbridge looked immensely pleased, as if she had caught a particularly juicy fly, at the way the student started to talk among themselves.

"It will be, of course, on Halloween. As it will be a masquerade ball, please make sure to wear creative costumes! You have a little more than a month to plan. More details will follow later. That is all." And then the toad sat.

"_Fantastic,"_ moaned Tom, _"Another bloody thing to chaperone. Bloody fantastic." _Feeling sympathetic, Harry sent him a mental kiss.

"_Well then, why don't Voldemort and the Dark Prince make things interesting?"_ he added before heading to class. Tom caught his eye and nodded.

'_Ooh,'_ thought Harry, _'this is going to be fun.'_ He barely caught himself from laughing madly. Barely. The whole being with the Dark Lord thing was starting to rub off on him.

XOX

That day saw the fifth years in Defense with the dreaded Umbridge. As opposed to class with Tom where excited whispers filled the air, the atmosphere here was full of tension. The front of the classroom, usually full of students, was deserted. The fifth years all crowded in the back, except for those whose families supported the ministry. Slight footsteps filled the air. Gradually they become louder and then . . . In walked Umbridge in all her toad-like glory and smiling her sickly-sweet smile.

"Good morning students," she said in a sickly-sweet tone. Silence met her, and a pout appeared on her face, "Tut, tut. Now that won't do. Now, say, 'Good Morning, Professor Umbridge.'" The few students whose families supported the ministry weakly grumbled a, 'good morning."

Umbridge's pout turned to a frown, "Better. But not good enough. Let's try one more time, shall we?" A muttering of good morning's filled the air.

"Good! Now, today I will be teaching alone. I will be implementing Ministry approved teaching methods as a way to further your magical education. Professor Evans and I will are following the same curriculum so that this course can be conducted in an easily understandable manner, despite the fact you have two professors. Now, books out and wands away." A mumble of groans could be heard amidst the rustle of books.

"Please open to the introductions. Now," Umbridge looked at her roster, "Miss Granger please read the first paragraph. And Mr. Thomas the paragraph after her if you please. So, Miss Granger, if you will."

Hermione nodded and started to read, "The text has been specifically designed to procure young witches and wizards the most appropriate manner of Defense Against The Dark Arts education. Through various chapters, students will explore the many aspects of this course through safe, ministry approved theory." Hermione shot Harry a quizzical glance before letting Dean take over.

"The aims of this text," read Dean, "Are as follows:

To provide students with sufficient knowledge

To ensure a safe learning environment

To provide a safe, theory-based course"

"What about practical application?" asked Hermione.

"Practical application? Merlin! Whenever would you have to use that?" exclaimed Umbridge.

"Umm . . . I dunno, the real world maybe?" offered Ron. Harry grinned as he was under orders not to get into trouble.

Umbridge puffed up indignantly, "And what, Mr. Weasley, do you exactly expect to find in the real world? There is nothing out there!" Draco lazily raised his hand in the air. Umbridge, thinking that the Malfoys' supported the Ministry, looked quite relieved and called on him, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"If nothing is out there," he drawled as a smirk unfolded on his face, "Then what, pray tell, is the purpose of this class?"" Umbridge gasped at him, clearly at a loss for words.

"Yeah," said Harry. No matter what Tom had said he couldn't remain silent. It just wasn't in his nature, "And Aurors. Defense Against The Dark Arts is their forte, right? What's the point in their jobs if 'nothing' is out there?"

"Are you implying, Mr. Potter," seethed Umbridge, "That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" Everyone gasped and turned to face Harry.

A quizzical look had appeared on Harry's face, "Umm, no. I never said or implied that Voldemort-" Here everyone flinched. "Was back. Are you trying to tell us something, Professor?" Giggles and chuckles filled the room. Harry had clearly caught Umbridge in her own word trap. But, of course, someone had to ruin the fun.

Zacharias Smith stood up in all his Hufflepuff glory, "Shame on you all for disrespecting a Ministry-approved teacher!"

"Oh shut up," shot back Dudley. He stood up and cracked his knuckles. Although he had lost weight, he still possessed a formidable size. Smith tried to appear strong but he gulped as Dudley advanced. "Look, you nitwit," said Dudley in a bored tone, "We're asking legitimate questions."

Umbridge seemed to have regained some of her speaking capabilities. "Order!" she shrieked. Everyone winced at her shrill voice, "I will have order! Now is not the time for this discussion. Finish reading the introduction on your own. No talking!" The rest of the class period was spent in silence, save for the rustling of pages. When the bell rang, everyone abandoned the room as fast as they could, except for Smith and his goons.

"That was terrible!" moaned Hermione as the Gryffindors headed to Potions with the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had left for Herbology.

"Thank Merlin Professor Evans is teaching as well. It sounds like the only thing we'll learn from Umbridge is how to be Ministry whores," remarked Ron.

"For once, I must agree with you, Weasley," drawled Draco as the fifth year Slytherins stepped in step with the Gryffindors.

"Isn't your father on the Board of Governors'. . .Draco?" asked Hermione hesitantly trying out the Slytherins' first name. The blonde seemed slightly off kilter by the use of his first name, but he recovered quickly.

"Yes, he left after second year but was reinstated after third. Why?"

"Well, could you perhaps ask him about Umbridge? He could know why she's here teaching. After all, we have a competent professor: Professor Evans. I thought the Ministry could only appoint teachers if the headmaster couldn't find a suitable candidate."

"Yes," mused Draco, 'Very insightful . . . Hermione. I'll owl him later tonight." From there, hesitant chatter broke out between the Gryffindors and Slytherins that continued all the way to the dungeons. It only stopped when Snape opened the dungeon door with a slam. He raised an eyebrow as he saw his snakes talking with McGonagall's lions. Quickly they took their seats.

"Settle down. . . ." murmured Snape, "What has gotten into all of you?" The Gryffindors looked to the Slytherins who nodded.

"Umbridge," chorused everyone.

"Ah, that," he sneered, "Ministry lady. I take it you've all had a lesson with her."

"It was a complete and utter waste of time!" exclaimed Draco. Everyone nodded.

"It appears that she plans to teach us limited theory only," said Hermione hesitantly, scared that Snape would unleash his infamous distaste of Gryffindors onto her.

"Is that so, Miss Granger?" inquired Snape his sardonic personality gone, "But you have Professor Evans as well, yes?" Hermione nodded. "Then here is my advice, if it means anything to you dunderheads. If you wish to pass your Defense Against The Dark Arts OWL pay attention to Professor Evans and take extremely good notes. Practice on your own or in groups. When you have class with Professor Umbridge pay even more attention. You may gain valuable information about, ahem, current events."

The class was shocked, to say the least. Snape had never willingly given helpful advice of any kind to the Gryffindors.

"What are you all gawking at? You have a potion to brew. Get with it!" Snape jabbed his wand and instructions spread on the board. An evil smirk appeared on his face, "And ten points to your grade to anyone who can find one practical application of the potion and demonstrate it." Many Gryffindors looked eager to raise their terrible grades and the Slytherins started conniving eager to test their freedom out.

"However, I will divide you into pairs," Snape looked out at his students critically, "Malfoy with Granger, Brown with Goyle, Patil with Parkinson . . ." In the end everyone had a partner from a different house. Ron was with Blaise Zabini and Harry was with a Slytherin girl named Sierra Sterling who preferred to be called by her middle name, Raven.

Soon fumes arose as the students started brewing. Sterling started coughing and Harry conjured her a glass of water.

"Thanks, Potter," she mumbled as she slurped the water eagerly. They had placed their potion under a stasis charm for the moment.

Harry smiled kindly at her, "Please, call me Harry."

"Alright then," she nodded and held out her hand, "Call me Raven."

"So what do you think Snape means by practical application?" asked Harry. Raven rolled her dark blue eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? This potion is easily modifiable. It would mix well with unstable components."

Harry stared at her and suddenly realization hit him, "So what you're saying is that you could create nearly any prank you could think of?"

Raven winked, "Bingo."

Hermione was nearby with Draco. "No way," she whispered vehemently.

"Actually," said Draco, "I think that's exactly what Professor Snape wants."

Ron snorted, "I bet the twins would get a kick out of this." Suddenly the redhead gulped as a bony hand laid itself on his shoulder.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Weasley?" drawled Snape. It was curious that despite his civility early he was still looking for excuses to dock points.

"No sir," cut in Blaise Zabini, "He and I were just discussing the practical applications of the potion. We do believe we've found one."

Snape raised his eyebrow in a spurious manner, "Really? If so, carry on." Ron nodded rather dumbly before doing as he was bid.

XOX

The letter Harry had received from the headmaster bid him to come to Dumbledore's office after dinner. Tom wasn't exactly happy that Harry was going to be there alone, but their was little either of them could do about the situation. So after dinner, Harry made the long trek alone to Dumbledore's office. After a quick "Sugar quills!" the office opened and Harry took the stairs as slowly as possible. Gently he knocked on the door and almost immediately it opened.

"Ah! Harry, my dear boy, please do come in!" welcomed the old headmaster; his blue eyes sparkling and his head resting on his gnarled, old hands. "Lemon drop?" Harry politely declined. After the niceties, Dumbledore's demeanor changed immediately.

"Harry," he said seriously, "How is Thomas Evans really? Although he is family, you must tell me the truth, Harry. It is of the utmost importance if we wish to keep you and your family safe."

Inwardly, Harry seethed. How dare the headmaster talk about Harry's family's safety when Dumbledore had murdered Harry's parents! Quickly though, he schooled his features. There was no reason to get the headmaster suspicious.

"He's fine, sir," he said honestly, "He treats me and the others well. Truly, sir, Dudley, Mum, and I are happier with him than we ever were."

"Mum?" inquired Dumbledore curiously.

"My aunt, sir. This summer, we came to an understanding."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. Then, he was silent, as if lost in thought. After a few moments of silence he redirected his attention to Harry.

"This year, Harry, will not be easy. The Ministry is rebelling against the light and the dark. Voldemort is steadily rising, waiting for opportunities to send our world into chaos. And above all, I once again must ask too much of you," he said gravely. Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the sound of that.

Dumbledore continued, "There is a prophecy, Harry, concerning you, Voldemort and the Ministry. Indeed, you Harry, are the 'Chosen One'. Only you can solve this war. Listen." Shocked, Harry complied and watched as Dumbledore placed a memory in his pensive. Up rose a ghostly Sibyll Trelawney, draped in shawls and her eyes magnified behind her enormous glasses. When she spoke, it was in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use last year.

"The one with the power to vanquish the evil and corrupt approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied the world, born as the seventh months dies . . . And the evil and corrupt will mark him as their equal, but he will have a power the evil and corrupt know not . . . And either must die at the hands of the others for neither can live while the other survives . . . The chosen one approaches bringing truth, both dark and light to the world . . . The one with the power to vanquish will be born as the seventh month dies . . ."

Harry sat petrified as Trelawney slowly disappeared. Silence reigned and Dumbledore stared at him from behind sad eyes.

"Y-you mean, I'm going to have to do this?" he asked praying for this to be a joke, "I have to take down the Ministry and Voldemort!?" Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"The corrupt refers to the Ministry and the evil most certainly refers to Voldemort," Dumbledore said softly, "You were born at the end of July and your parents have thrice defied the Ministry, and Voldemort. No one else is described by this prophecy. Do not worry though, you will not face these troubles without training and you will have the Order of the Phoenix behind you always."

"The what?" asked Harry. Tom had explained it to him, but it wasn't supposed to know.

"The group that opposes Voldemort. We are the light, Harry. Sirius and Remus are members as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as various others. We will train you. Starting now, you will have lessons once a week with either me or another Order member."

Harry merely nodded, unable to do anything else. Dumbledore looked at him with pity.

"Off to bed with you, Harry," he said gently. Harry slipped away into the night, trying to remove the thought that he would have to save the world from his mind.

XXX

"You wanted to meet me?" asked Draco. It was roughly two o' clock in the morning and Harry, Dudley, and Ginny had met with Draco near third floor corridor that was still deserted since thier first year.

"No, we wanted to come and kill you," said Ginny, "Of course we wanted to meet you!"

"Shhhh!" warned Harry, "Don't argue. We have business to take care of."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Harry glanced around, saw no one was around, and opened the door to the room that had held Fluffy four years prior. Everyone followed in after him. After he shut the door, Malfoy conjured some cushions and they all sat on the floor.

"So, what's up?" asked Dudley as he took out the butterbeer he has swiped earlier from the kitchens. The others gladly took it and started drinking.

"Nothing much. Just information. Aright, so the school group is Slytherin Circlet. I'm in charge, according to Tom. Our primary goal is to gather information, stealthily of course, and to perhaps recruit people. Of course, the utmost care most be taken with this operation as we can't risk getting caught. It would not be good to the cause," said Harry getting straight to the point.

"Obviously," drawled Malfoy as he took a lazy sip of butterbeer.

Harry glared at him, "Shut up. Anyway, Tom wants to create a bit of . . . chaos on Halloween." Ginny grinned evilly and Dudley shuddered.

"Merlin, Ginny, whenever you do that I swear that someone's going to die," he said between chugs of butterbeer. Ginny glared and shot a bat-bogey hex at him which Dudley barely dodged.

"And that," said Malfoy, "Is why it is not beneficial to insult red-headed women."

"Too true," said a voice coming from the shadows. All of the teens jumped as Tom appeared, in his Professor Evens form. He raised an eyebrow at the butterbeer bottles and the teens' shocked expression. "Really," he berated. "I thought you would've learned this by now. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He yelled in his best Mad-Eye Moody voice.

"Says the Dark Lord," muttered Harry. Tom merely shook his head and laughed. "We did at least put up silencing and notice-me-not charms you know."

Tom shrugged, "I'm the Dark Lord. They don't bother me."

"Show off . . ." grumbled Harry.

"Yes, well, I do tend to make things flashy. Anyway, you three better keep a sharp eye on the students. You know them better than me."

"Yes, my lord," chorused Draco and Dudley. They both had plans to become Death Eaters later and as such they treated Harry and Voldemort as their lords when dealing with Dark Order business.

Ginny merely said, "Yes, sir," as Voldemort wasn't her lord and Harry nodded.

"Any candidates as who could become a member?" Tom asked.

"Almost anyone in upper Slytherin," answered Draco, "I'd recommend Zabini, Parkinson, and Sterling."

"No one really from Hufflepuff," said Dudley, "But then again I've only known them for a couple of days. No one would be stupid enough to show their fondness for the dark in front of Harry Potter's cousin."

Tom now turned to Harry, "What about Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head; "No one is ready in there. Except for maybe the twins. I need to talk to them though. Ron and Hermione need a little more dark influence. And I'm going to somehow work on Ravenclaw."

"You know," said Ginny thoughtfully, "You could talk to the Lovegood girl."

Ah yes, the odd girl they had met on the carriage. Harry had liked her. She seemed honestly smart and clever inside her weird façade.

"Yes," he said confidently, "But you have a class with her, right?" Ginny nodded "Well why don't you talk to her?" Ginny nodded obediently.

"Anything else, Tom" asked Harry? Tom shook his head. "Alright then, meeting over. See you all tomorrow."

"Come to my room," whispered Tom.

"But it's late! What if Umbridge catches me?" protested Harry.

Tom rolled his eyes, "We're family."

"Oh, right," said Harry rather dumbly.

"_So does that make our relationship incest?" _thought Harry rather cheekily as they continued their way down the corridor. Tom growled as answer. Harry merely laughed as they made their way into Tom's rooms.

Tea and biscuits followed and Harry and Tom were sitting comfortably on the couch. Harry was sitting in Tom's lap and Tom was content to hold him. Harry tried not to think about the prophecy and everything he had been told earlier. He didn't want to bother Tom about it and he chewed on his lip anxiously. Finally, he decided to talk about it and he was about to open his mouth when Tom interrupted.

"What's your favorite sport, Harry?" asked Tom. The fire crackled merrily and Harry tried hard not to fall asleep in Tom's arms. Harry turned his head and looked up at the Dark Lord incredulously.

"Really, Tom? I thought it would be obvious! Quidditch, of course!" exclaimed Harry. Although Tom couldn't see Harry's face, the Dark Lord could very much tell that the teen's eyes were alight with excitement.

"Typical teenage boy," grumbled Tom playfully.

Harry pouted and turned around, "Well then, what's your favorite sport?"

"Not Quidditch . . ." muttered Tom darkly. Harry cocked his head curiously.

"What's wrong with Quidditch?" asked Harry thoroughly intrigued.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," said Tom gruffly, "Have another biscuit." Harry tried not to laugh.

"What?!"

"You sounded like McGonagall."

"Harry, I do hope I more attractive than that lady."

"Maybe. Tell me what your favorite sport is!" said Harry as he firmly straddled Tom. A dark light appeared in Tom's face and his eyes darkened to fiery crimson. He grabbed Harry's face and the teen's heart nearly skipped a beat as their faces moved closer together. Harry tried not to shiver in excitement as he felt Tom's warm breath against his pale skin and failed miserably. Tom gave a chuckle.

"So, you want to know my favorite sport, Harry?" Tom asked, a smile creeping up his face and his voice sounding like sin.

"Quidditch?" answered Harry weakly as he struggled to retain his self-control.

"No, no," breathed Tom heavily into Harry's ear. Harry couldn't help but shudder. "I prefer a sport of a much more mature sort."

"Oh?" was all Harry could manage. Tom was kissing his neck and his hands seemed everywhere at once. Tom grinned as Harry started to pant. He thoroughly enjoyed the effect he was having on Harry. The teen made a heart-stopping sight; hair all askew, school ties loosened, shirt buttons undone, and sharp green eyes.

"What is your favorite sport?" asked Harry huskily.

Tom flashed an evil grin, "Let me show you?"

"Yes, please," was the eager reply.

Tom leaned in, letting his lips brush against Harry's. Harry smiled; he liked Tom's favorite sport. He couldn't help but give a moan as the Dark Lord's tongue expertly licked collarbone. Harry's hand groped wildly, searching for purchase on Tom. The Dark Lord stiffened as Harry's hands lifted up his shirt and started tracing his chest. Harry gasped as his lips were captured once more. Through pleasure-clouded eyes, Harry stared contently into Tom's red eyes. There was something incredibly hot about the red eyes to Harry. A feeling rose up in Harry. Something he had never felt before.

"I love you," he whispered to Tom. The Dark Lord stiffened.

"Really?"

"Yes. . . I've never felt this way before. Ever," Harry said slightly scared of the Dark Lord's response.

"Well, Harry, I love you as well," Tom whispered, "I might not always say it. It's a hard emotion for me. But I do and I'll always try to show it. I swear it."

Their lips crashed together and happiness swelled through both of them. Harry grabbed Tom's fingers and drew them to his waistband. Tom looked at him with worry.

"You sure?"

Harry nodded and Tom grinned.

Two excellent hand jobs and one snog later found the pairs clothes in a messy pile on the floor. Harry lay contently against Tom.

"I know you favorite sport," said Harry sleepily.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Snogging."

"Wrong, I prefer croquet."

Harry laughed and kissed Tom on the cheek before standing up and gathering his clothes. Once dressed he made his way to the door.

"See you tomorrow!" he said as he walked out the door. Before he could leave, he received a searing kiss from a smirking Dark Lord.

"Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well!"

Harry sputtered and blushed the whole way to Gryffindor Tower.

XXX

The moon hung in repose, casting its glare through the slivers of windows panes. Having the weight of the world on your shoulders was never fun, especially for a fifteen year old. Despite the fact the public always had Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived in mind, Harry: Just Harry, felt invisible. Did anyone see him as Just Harry? Apparently not Dumbledore. Everything the headmaster had told him had literally thrown him for a loop. He now had a destiny, the destiny of hero. And that destiny was a very trying one that usually ended happily for everyone but the hero.

Harry gritted his teeth as he held the sharp silver in his hand. He didn't want to do this. He didn't. Yet, the pain called to him, like heroin to an addict. It was a never-ending draw to pain. For weeks he had been resisting cuttings siren call of relief. Harry didn't think he could hold off much longer. But . . . To cut would to be weak. However . . . Sometimes all Harry wanted was to be weak. Everyone thought him to be a hero.

But once he had saved everyone, who could save him?

_Tom said not to cut._

_Tom . . ._

The mere mention of the man sent a warm happy feeling into Harry, a feeling of comfort. Despite only knowing the true side of Tom for a few weeks, Harry felt more comfortable around Tom than anyone else.

God fuck it all. It wasn't enough. Harry couldn't show his true self to Tom, the one hidden under the many facades Harry had built to please people. Could he even find it after all this time? Harry bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

If Tom saw his true side, he'd think him ugly and terrifying.

The true side of Harry was insane, crazy, psychotic, and sadistic. Or at least that's how Harry saw it. Something sick and disgusting.

Fuck. The urge wasn't going away.

_Cut._

_Another cut._

_Just one more, that's all I need._

_Maybe another._

_Once more._

_Cut._

Everything became a bit fuzzy from there. Not from the loss of blood, because there really wasn't any. Just a few severe scratches. Safety pins can only do so much. The next thing Harry knew was a pair of arms encircling him with an aura of warmth and peace.

_Tom. . ._

XXXX

A/N: So? What did you think? Ideas? Suggestions? Drop me a line! It'll just take you a moment and I'll try to get back to you! Do you want to see more pairings? What do you think needs to improve? See ya all soon!


	14. A Yellow Room

**SUPA-LONG A/N: **Why hello everyone! And welcome. My computer has finally joined me again after an extensive stay at the computer hospital. The hard drive FAILED. Thankfully they were able to save all the data. Including this chapter. . .

**Summary:** Some things are not always as they seem. Light is not always good and dark is not always evil. Harry finds out to he has been lied to and joins Voldemort in revealing Dumbledore's lies to world. Harry and Voldemort's goal of world domination is something they're just keeping to themselves for the moment. The world is in for a shock. TMR/HP SLASH! Boy on Boy! Don't like? Don't read, you bastards.

**Disclaimer:** Only the Yellowstone sweatshirt, people. Only the sweatshirt

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, self-injury, language, and violence (all non-graphic). Abuse is not acceptable in anyway, shape, or form. I'm fortunate not to have ever experienced it. Any writing about such is based purely on what I think may be possible. By the way, if you haven't noticed, this fic is rather ooc.

**Notes: **You're going to need these

"Speaking"

"_Mental thoughts between bonds"_

§_Parseltongue§ _

**Reviews:**

Thank you all who take the time to review. It really makes me happy! Please keep them coming. I got more than ten reviews last chapter! That made me feel very happy! If you have questions, please just feel free to ask ^_^

**Last Time:**

_Just one more, that's all I need._

_Maybe another._

_Once more._

_Cut._

Everything became a bit fuzzy from there. Not from the loss of blood, because there really wasn't any. Just a few severe scratches. Safety pins can only do so much. The next thing Harry knew was a pair of arms encircling him with an aura of warmth and peace.

_Tom. . ._

**Chapter 14:** _A Yellow Room_

When Harry awoke it was to soft pillows amidst clean, gentle pillows. He sat up far too quickly and grimaced. That had not been a smart idea . . . Blood rushed to his head and he cradled his head for a moment, trying to regain a sense of balance. This time, he sat up slowly. Blinking, he looked around and was met with a blurry view of the world. He groaned at the inconvenience of glasses as he groped for said thrice-damned object on the nightstand adjacent to his bed. His hand met his glasses and as he slowly put them on, his fuzzy surroundings came into focus. Where was he?

The room was unfamiliar, yet not menacing or scary. Altogether, it was quite comfortable. The walls were a soft cream color as was the four-poster bed he was sitting up in. He had been placed under a comfy yellow duvet. Pale yellow curtains framed a single window next to a short bookcase. As Harry craned his neck, the Forbidden Forest loomed out in front of him from the window. So he was still at Hogwarts . . . But where? Suddenly the door opened and Harry jumped.

"Calm down, Harry," came a gentle voice. In bustled Madam Pomfrey with a tray toped with a light breakfast. Harry was tempted to groan. Damn, he was in the hospital wing, again. He ended up in here far too often each year. "How are you feeling, deary?" she asked kindly.

"Fine," mumbled Harry through a sip of tea that the nurse had handed him. Madam Pomfrey placed the rest of the breakfast tray on the bed and conjured a chair for her to sit on. As Harry reached for an orange slice, a sharp white bandage on his wrist caught his emerald eyes. Harry frowned. He remembered cutting and someone grabbing him, but it hadn't been that bad . . . Had it? It couldn't have been anything like what had happened during the summer.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I don't think you're fine, Harry. Last night, Professor Evans brought you to me. You had cut your wrist. It wasn't life-threatening but you still needed something tantamount to muggle stitches." Harry looked down, not wanting to meet the nurse's eyes. Why did people have to interfere? It had only been a safety pin . . Surely the damage hadn't been too bad. He didn't want to disappoint anyone, but he needed cutting.

"Harry," called Madam Pomfrey. It was the nicest tone of voice Harry had ever heard from the usually stern, stoic nurse. "Please look at me?" It was a question, not a command and Harry appreciated it. Slowly, he looked up from behind hooded eyes. "Harry, I'm not at all mad at you. I'm not disappointed in you, but I am worried **about** you. Does that make sense to you?" Harry nodded but looked at the nurse incredulously. "Really, Harry. No one is mad at you. Nobody is disappointed in you. Even if it's hard to believe it's true."

"Alright," said Harry in a small voice. As much as he didn't believe that the others weren't disappointed in him, he did believe Madam Pomfrey when she said people were worried about him. He smiled darkly. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order would be worried that their little hero was going to die before his time came.

"Professor Evans also said that you tried to kill yourself this summer," the nurse said sadly. This remark angered Harry.

"No! I did not try to kill myself," he said rather indignantly. What the hell was Tom thinking, going around and telling people that he was crazy? Madam Pomfrey seemed to sense his agitation.

"Shhh. . . It's alright. I believe you, Harry. What were you trying to do?"

This question clearly caught Harry off guard.

"I . . . I don't know. I just wanted the stress to leave," he said rather softly as his anger faded, "But, Madam Pomfrey, I don't want to die." The prophecy rose in Harry's mind. His destiny of being murdered or being a murderer overwhelmed him. He was already a murderer. He ha killed someone of his own family, despite the fact Vernon had been a sick bastard. "I don't want to die. I'm happy living with Tom. I'm glad that Uncle Vernon's gone despite knowing that he's probably dead. It scares me that his death doesn't faze me at all. But . . . I though he was going to kill me. I don't want to die Madam Pomfrey," he said, unwelcome tears making their way down his cheeks, "I don't want to die."

"Oh, Harry" murmured Madam Pomfrey. She couldn't take this. The pain and anguish in this teen was plain to see. For once in her life, despite all her training, she was at a loss as to what to do. The nurse did the only thing that seemed right. She hugged the sorrowed teen. Harry gasped, shocked at the physical contact. She drew back.

"I'd like for you to try and eat a bit of breakfast but, it's nearly 10:00 so I suppose it's brunch. Professor Evans said he would visit soon. Will that be alright, sweetie? I'd like to talk to both of you," Harry nodded, "Good, I'll be in my office working on student medical charts. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." With that, the matron made her way to her office and set herself to work.

Harry could feel the spells and charms that had been placed on and around him. The power almost tingled around him and Harry could feel the tendrils of magic wrapping themselves around him. The magic was warm and cozy, reminding Harry of cinnamon and vanilla. It was . . . brown and red . . . comforting . . .securing . . .

"Searching out a magical signature, Harry?"

Harry jumped, startled. It was Tom! A happy smile creeped onto his face.

"Tom!" he said happily.

"Hey, how are you?" Tom asked gently, a smile playing at his lips at Harry's enthusiasm.

"Attempting to eat brunch," he said as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"Good, you need more meat on your bones."

Harry stuck his tongue out and Tom grimaced at all the strawberry bits. Harry smirked and continued munching on the strawberry.

"Madam Pomfrey's nice when she's not being stoic," remarked Harry.

"Yes, the drill-sergeant nurse does indeed have a heart."

"I heard that, Thomas!" yelled the nurse from her office. She immediately bustled over and playfully swatted Tom across the forehead.

"Now, I'd like to talk to both of you later. But am I correct in assuming you two would like to talk together privately first?" Tom nodded as the nurse left and shut the door behind her. Immediately the dark lord casted privacy charms, and several shields to guard against prying eyes and ears. Tom did all this silently and then turned back to Harry who felt very nervous all of the sudden. Trying to avoid Tom's crimson eyes, he fiddled with another strawberry, mutilating its green leaves. Tom grabbed his hand.

"The strawberry hasn't done anything to you, you know," he said softly.

"What do you really want? You obviously aren't just here to see me," mumbled Harry rather downcast all of the sudden, his previous joy at seeing Tom diminished.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Well, what am I here for?"

"God, you sound like a fucking psychiatrist," snapped back Harry his melancholy turning to anger suddenly.

Tom looked taken aback, "That was not my intention."

"Then don't ask questions like that," mumbled Harry, slightly nervous about speaking out against Tom. The dark lord eyed him critically.

"You don't have to be nervous about speaking out against me. You are my equal. I value your opinion. Now, my dark prince, can you tell me what upset you?"

"Dumbledore," whispered Harry.

Tom seethed, "What did the bastard do now?"

Harry couldn't speak, physically or mentally. The prophecy was just too terrible to speak about. Sensing Harry's discomfort, Tom pulled him into an intimate hug. Harry invoked the bond. However, unlike ever before, he opened it to its fullest connection, breaking down any barriers between Harry and Tom. Nothing could be withheld. They were literally one and the same. Feelings, emotions, thoughts were present to both of them. The line that divided Harry and Tom seemed to have become nonexistent.

The full and entire memory of the terrible meeting in Dumbledore floated to Tom's mind. Harry gasped as the connection closed. It took a lot of effort to keep a connection of that level open. Both Harry and Tom breathed heavily, exhausted from the total connection. Neither said anything for a while, Harry content to be held as Tom processed the memory. His eyes heavy, Harry slipped in unconsciousness.

In his dream world, grey mist flew round about. A pathway appeared out of the gloom, cobblestoned and dirty. A certain type of despair seem to pervade the very air. Dark, miserable clouds swarmed about. An overwhelming feeling of sadness and desolation, a want to sleep for eternity, threatened to overtake Harry. What to do? His limbs seemed so very heavy . . . the air so very warm. . .

"_Potter, you can't sleep there . . ._" came voice from the distance.

"Go away . . ." grumbled Harry. Suddenly, the warmth faded and the air turned into a bitter cold. Harry shivered.

"_You can rest soon but not now. You __**must**__ keep going,"_ repeated the voice harshly, _"You're almost there. Just a little farther, Potter!" _

Gritting his teeth, Harry placed one foot in front of the other, struggling to carry on. The gloom seemed to last forever. Finally, the mist seemed to thin and Harry saw it- a black door. He pushed against it with all of his strength and it swung open easily. Inside was a dark room. Candles flickered and rare oil paintings of past masters adorned the walls. A plush, velvet couch was in front of a slow dying hearth, the flames gone yet the embers still burning deathly hot. Exhausted, Harry fell onto the couch. This room seemed so familiar . . . It must be someone's mind, decided Harry, someone he knew. But who?

The answer became apparent as another door in the shadows creaked opened. In walked the last person Harry ever thought he would encounter in their mind. Snape. The potions master strode in, his robes billowing about. And even as Harry looked at Snape standing in the room, Harry could see how very Snape-ish the room was. Harry could barely keep his eyes open, but tried desperately to do so.

"Sleep, Potter," muttered Snape, "You are safe, now." Giving a relieved sigh, Harry fell asleep within his, or rather Snape's, mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Harry awoke this time, he was still on the couch in Snape's mind. Snape was still present, but Tom was there as well. As he sat up, a dizzy feeling ran through Harry causing him sway violently. Strong hands caught him, and Harry looked up Tom and Snape.

"Easy," said Tom gently, " Snape has a potion for you. Take it, it'll clear your mind." Harry gratefully obliged. As the potion flowed through his system, Harry could feel immediate relief as the dizzy feeling abated.

"Are we in Snape's mind?" he asked Tom. Tom sat down next to Harry and wrapped his arms around him possessively.

"Yes, Harry. But it's not his mind. Rather, it is his mindscape that we are in," asserted Tom.

"Oh, what happened? Why are we here?" Harry asked curiously.

"After you showed the memory to me, you were totally exhausted from such a total connection. Essentially, your body went into a healing coma to recharge and your soul retreated into your mindscape," stated Tom.

"But," Harry bit his lip, "I wasn't in my mindscape. I was somewhere else. It was like the path between minds. You told me that I could be lost forever if I got lost there." Tom waved his hand dismissively.

"It was of no matter. However, I was not able to reach you when you slipped into coma. It was Severus who used leglimency to successfully reach and guide you to his mindscape."

Harry still felt unsure, "What would have happened if I hadn't made it here?" It was Snape who answered.

"Your body would have slipped into a permanent coma and your soul would have wandered in that desolation forever. No one would have been able to reach you. You never would have awoken, Potter," he answered condescendingly while sneering, "Not that you aren't close to that judging by your aura and core."

"Severus!" rebuked Tom forcefully.

"Please excuse my rudeness, my lord," mumbled the potions master as he slunk into the background of the mindscape. Harry looked at Tom, a worried expression adorning his face.

"Is it really that serious?" he asked trying not show the anxiousness he felt.

"No. Its just Severus being Serverus. Cryptic and cynical as per usual," said Tom nonchalantly, obviously trying to make the whole issue blow over.

Harry eyes Tom uneasily, "If you say so . . . "

Tom sighed, "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No. Why wasn't I able to go to my own mindscape?" asked Harry quite frankly, lounging against Tom's chest.

Tom pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and answer Harry's question with one of his own, " Do you remember being in your own mindscape? What was it like?"

Harry bit his lip at the memory and snuggled closer to Tom, "Confusing, chaotic. Thoughts fly about wildly and the emotions are overwhelming. Memories are literally chained and fight to break their bonds. And so very loud. So many voices talking at once, each one trying to be louder than the last. I hate it."

Tom sighed, "That's why, Harry. That's why Severus and I are worried. Your mindscape should be a calm and peaceful place to yourself, somewhere you feel comfortable that you can take refuge in. Your mindscape is deteriorating, just like your aura and core, love."

Harry, shocked, turned around an looked Tom straight in the eyes, "Do you mean my aura and core are turning black? Doesn't that mean I'm going to die?"

Tom was hesitant to answer, "Psychological death? Yes. And that can lead to a physical death. However, it is not an absolute. If you can fix what has made your core and aura turn black, you can save yourself Harry."

Harry pursed his lips, "Can't you do it?"

Tom shook his head sadly, "No, Harry. I can help you, but you must be your own hero."

Harry was silent for a moment, "Let's get out of here. I don't want to talk about this now."

Tom merely nodded and they silently left Snape's mindscape as the potions master watched the pair from the shadows.

XOXOXOXO

Both Tom and Harry awoke at the same time.

"Stay here, Harry. I'm going to get Pomfrey. You've been out for a while."

Not even a minute later, Tom walked in with the nurse. She set about immediately checking his vitals and various other things. Slowly, she finished and sat on the sofa.

"I'll be quite frank. This is extremely difficult for me, Harry. I can take care of physical things, but you need more than I can offer. Your case is beyond my knowledge and skill level. I can treat you physical ailments, but beyond that, my skills are rudimentary at best," said Madam Pomfrey as kindly as she could. Harry looked like he was about to protest but bit his lip nervously. Tom looked towards knowingly at the nurse urging her to get Harry to speak.

"Harry, what is it?" she inquired softly, careful that her voice contained more empathy than pity, "Please tell me?" She stated her last sentence as a question rather than a command because Harry seemed to react better if he had control over a situation. Simply asking as a question, giving him a choice, gave him power. And Madam Pomfrey would do what she could to fix this poor boy.

"Am I that messed up?" Harry asked quietly. Tom was fighting off the urge to hug him tightly, the sight was that heartbreaking. Harry looked so very alone as he sat off the edge of the bed, black fringe in his eyes.

"No, no Harry. You've misunderstood me. You would benefit immensely from therapy- both physical and mental. I can handle the physical therapy. However, I have never dived extensively into the study of the human mind. Would you feel comfortable talking to someone, a mind healer, who does know how to deal with human psychology?" she asked.

Harry shifted around a bit.

"I don't know," he said hesitantly, "Would they be able to repeat or use anything I told them? Are they going to ask questions like 'and how does that make you feel?' and the such?"

The nurse shook her head, " No they take an unbreakable vow for patient confidentiality that can only be broken if the mind healer feels that the patient is a harm themselves or others, such as if they have plans for suicide or murder. And even then, they can only reveal the absolute necessities. As for questions such as the one you mentioned, that particular brand of psychology is not practiced by the mind healer I have in mind."

Tom squeezed Harry's shoulder gently, offering the teen silent reassurance. "A-alright," said Harry nervously.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Splendid. I'll mail the mind healer soon. Also"- Her tone became rather subdued-"I would like for you to move out of the Gryffindor dormitories for the time being. You'd have this room. However, it would be connected to Thomas' rooms and not directly to the hospital wing."

Harry stared at her, aghast, "No!"

"Shh, calm down," calmed Tom.

"No! I don't need to be babysat!" Harry argued.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Tom wouldn't be babysitting you. It's just that I feel that you would benefit from close contact from a family member you can trust and who cares about you."

Harry continued to stare at her, "I don't understand."

"Harry," she said, "I know your childhood was far from perfect. I don't think you ever experienced love growing up."

"So you think Tom loves me?" blurted out Harry before he could stop himself.

Madam Pomfrey shifted rather uncomfortably. "Well," she started hesitantly, "I don't know, but he seems to care about you. And so I believe you would flourish from interacting with Thomas."

Tom, who had remained silent through the whole exchange, spoke, "Harry." The raven-haired teen turned to face the dark lord. "I do care for you. You know that right?" Harry nodded. "And . . . I've said this before, love is a difficult emotion for me, but . . ." Harry looked into Tom's eyes and saw they were filled with sincerity.

"I know," said Harry softly.

"So it's settled then?" asked Madam Pomfrey, breaking the moment. Both Harry and Tom nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you to move the room Thomas." With that, she headed back to attend to her nurse duties. Quickly, Tom drew his wand and made some complicated-looking wand movements. Magic tingled in the air, embracing Harry. Harry smiled at the feeling as the magic moved the room. Tom controlled the wild tendrils of magic like a true master, directing his wand oh-so perfectly with a natural talent. Working with Hogwarts herself, Tom borrowed the power of the ancient castle to move the room to his room.

"Finished," said Tom, drops of sweat dotting his forehead, "Your room's connected to my quarters."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Tom grinned, "Your wish is my command, my dear dark prince. We'll get through this together."

Harry smiled half-heartedly, "Maybe. Let's just take this one step at a time. Starting tomorrow."

XOXOXO

Harry walked into breakfast the next morning with a fake smile plastered on his face. Hermione waved to him from the Gryffindor table and he hurried to his friends. He sat down, glad to escape the prying eyes of the student body.

"Where were you?" whispered Hermione anxiously.

"Just a check-up. Nothing major," Harry assured as he put pancakes on his plate. Hermione raised an eyebrow, obviously suspicious.

"You never returned to the dorms on Wednesday. It's now Friday. That's a rather long time for a mere check-up," she stated staring at him critically.

Harry shifted nervously, "It's nothing."

Ron joined the conversation through a mouth load of pancakes, "It wa' somfing."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "Guys, it was really just a check-up. Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure I wasn't underweight and such. She had to run some other tests as well."

"And?" prompted Hermione.

"Ican'," he said quickly. Hermione and Ron stared.

"What?"

"I can't stay in the dorms for the time being," Harry said slowly. As expected, Hermione and Ron both burst out in protested.

"Why?"

"They can't do that, can they?"

"Madam Pomfrey wants me to live closer to Tom. She thinks it'll help me," explained Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" pressed Hermione, "You know you can tell us anything." Ron nodded vehemently. Harry sighed.

"I'll tell you guys, I really will," he chewed his lip nervously, "But now's not that time. I . . . I can't."

Hermione frowned and Ron looked worried.

"C'mon mate," urged Ron, "You sure? It's not going to be the same in the dorms without you. Boring, probably. We'll understand no matter what."

Harry looked at Ron anxiously. Silent understanding spread across Ron's face.

"I understand," the red head said while clapping him on the back gently, "When you're ready we'll be here for you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks guys."

"So," started Ron trying to break the heavy tension that had settled over the trio, "Are you well enough to go to Quidditch practice tonight?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I'm fine for the most part."

"Grand," said two voices in unison. Harry turned around to meet the smirking faces of the Weasley twins.

"Alicia would have a fit-"

"If you didn't show up. Besides-"

"We need to talk to you about-"

"A certain business transaction."

And just a soon as they had appeared, the mischievous twins disappeared.

"What the bloody hell" said Ron, "was that?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," said Harry quite honestly.

"Oh never mind that, you two!" said Hermione, "We're going to be late for class!"

XOXOXOXOXO

After a rather exhilarating Quidditch practice, Harry found himself pressed up against the wall of the Gryffindor locker room, staring into two pairs of mischievous blue eyes.

"W-what do you want?" Harry stuttered nervously. Fred and George gave the brunette an once-over and wolf-whistled.

"Lookin' mighty fine, Harry," smirked George.

"Fresh from the shower, water dripping from your skin, smooth lean muscles, hero complex," commented Fred running a lone finger down Harry's smooth cheek.

"Just our type," they said together.

Harry looked at the twins nervously, "I . . . I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, but we do!" they smirked, "We're just highly distracted."

Confused out of his mind, Harry invoked the bond between him and Tom for the first time since the incident in Snape's mindscape.

"_Tom?"_ he called nervously.

"_Yes?"_ came the immediate reply.

"_I might need you in a bit . . ." _

"_Why?" _This time the reply was full of alarm, _"What's wrong?"_

"_Fred and George are acting oddly. I haven't the faintest idea why," _explained Harry.

"_Alright, be on alert Harry. I will be as well."_

"It doesn't seem as if Harry's getting what we're telling him," pouted Fred pulling Harry from the bond. George surveyed Harry.

"I think a demonstration is in order," the red head said huskily. Harry eyed the twins warily, unsure of what their next move would be. Suddenly, a Weasley twin was on either side of him.

"Do understand now?" whispered Fred as George gently bit the brunette's earlobe. Harry couldn't help but let a gasp through from shock. He shivered as Fred put a hand low on his hip.

"_Tom,"_ squeaked Harry, _"Please get here now. I can't handle two horny Weasley twins by myself." _

Almost instantly, the door opened revealing an extremely angry Tom in his Professor Evans guise. Despite the menacing air, the dark lord gave off, Fred and George stayed plastered to Harry's body.

"Off him! NOW!" commanded Tom.

"We think not," was the twins' impertinent reply. Harry's shaking increased to almost a violent level. He didn't like having all these hands over him. Hands and bodies doing whatever they wished to him. Like Vernon . . . God, it was terrible. Silently and without warning, Tom wandlessly pulled the redheads off of Harry. Immediately, Harry ran to Tom's arms. Hesitantly, Tom hugged him.

"Discretion," hissed Tom.

"Fuck discretion," came Harry's muffled reply as he burrowed into Tom's safe, strong arms. Tom sighed and kissed the top of the distraught brunette's head.

"Interesting," mused Fred, "We were right."

George nodded, "Now to figure out who Evans is."

Seething, Tom turned to the twins, "Whatever do you mean, you miscreants? You've upset Harry for no reason whatsoever and now you think I'm an impersonator?"

"Ah, but you see, we see that you are not who you say to be," chanted the twins. Tom glared at them.

"What do you mean? Explain yourselves. You're mere centimeters away from a detention."

Fred turned to George, "Scary. Perhaps we should lay off-"

"If we don't want a detention with You-Know-Who!" whispered George dramatically.

"But," and here the twins looked thoughtful, "Perhaps we do."

All Harry and Tom could do was stare at the smirking twins in shock. Seconds later, his senses returning to him Tom leveled his wand at the twins while keeping Harry behind his back.

"Explain this now," growled Tom, "You have less than ten seconds." The twins shrugged, as if not bothered by the dark lord pointing a wand at them.

"Lucky guess, we suppose. The only wizarding Thomas Evans to have ever resided in France did so in 1756. We do doubt you are that person. It took extensive research and quite a bit of guessing, so your secret is quite safe," started George.

"Honestly though, why else would Harry suddenly be so chummy with Malfoy, unless it dealt with you? And seriously, Harry spends way too much time with you, even for a "family member", not to be involved with you," explained Fred quickly.

Harry peeked out from behind Tom, "Is it that obvious?"

Fred winked at him, 'Nope, we're just that observant."

A/N: Hello everyone! Review for me please? I've so many ideas and since school's out, expect quicker updates!


	15. Requiem

**A/N:** Holy mother of a llama. An update? You guys are welcome. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Please enjoy this slightly filler-ish, transition chapter. Happy New Year!

**Chapter 15:**Requiem

Tom continued to glare murderously at the red headed twins. They, on the other head, were seemingly unaffected by the dark lord's cold look.

"Seriously, Harry," said Fred, "No one else could figure it out, probably not even Dumbledore himself."

Harry, however, seemed unconvinced, "B-but you guys are just students. Dumbledore's probably the most powerful wizard besides Voldemort on the Earth right now- also one of the brightest-" He was cut off as Tom gave a snort and Harry glared "Oh come off it, you know it's true."

George walked over to Harry and Tom growled.

George laughed, "I'm not going to touch him, sir."

"Humph," Tom did not seem reassured.

"Anyway, we, that is Fred and I, are unique. It was one part observation, one part guesswork, and one part sheer luck. We sincerely doubt Dumbledore is that good at guesswork or posses that much luck for that matter," assured George.

Slightly reassured, Harry slumped back against the locker room wall, "Well, what are you too going to do now that you know."

The twins stared incredulously at him.

"Is that even a question?" they asked in unison.

"Where you go, Harry," started Fred.

"We go!" finished George.

Tom stared at the twins critically, "So easily convinced are you?"

Harry was shocked, "You guys would really do that?" Fred and George both nodded, ignoring Tom.

"We're with you no matter what," declared George, "You're like our brother. Merlin knows you're a better one than Percy. And Mum's been trying to adopt you since your first year."

Harry was silent for a good few moments before he burst out crying. The twins looked at Tom nervously. The dark lord merely put his arms around him and let him cry.

"Umm, sir?" asked Fred hesitantly.

"Yes?" asked Tom while continuing to hold Harry.

"What did we do? We didn't mean to make him upset. . ."

Tom sighed, dropping his angry façade. How could he explain this?

"Essentially, what you told Harry is that things could have been a lot better for him than they were. Why was your mother never successful in adopting Harry?"

"Dumbledore," spat the twins simultaneously. Harry violently shivered in Tom's arms at the name.

"I hate him," he spat, his green eyes aflame with fury, "I hate Dumbledore and I will destroy him!" Harry, crying, turned to face Tom, "I swear, I will make the manipulating bastard pay for what he's done to me!"

"I've no doubt," said Tom calmly while eyeing the twins out of the corner of his eye.

"We don't know everything that's happened to you," said Fred.

"But we'll do everything we can to help you," finished George.

With that the twins left, leaving Tom and Harry alone. Harry slumped against Tom's leg, his heart pounding after his angry outburst. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

Harry made a pathetic sort of noncommittal noise and continued to cling. Sighing, Tom bent down and looked the boy in the eye.

"Harry," he said softly hoping to coax Harry into talking. The teenager remained unresponsive.

Tom tried not to growl in frustration. He was not a psychomaniac, but he was not a saint. How was he supposed to know what Harry wanted? What he needed? Yes, he loved Harry, and yes, he was the Dark Lord . . . but he didn't have the all the answers. As loathe as Tom was to admit it, he was merely human.

Well, they could not spend the not in the Gryffindor locker room, that he knew. Standing, Tom wordlessly casted a wandless disillusionment charm on both of them. Picking up Harry, he made it to his room successfully unnoticed by the school population.

Sighing for what seemed the thousandth time that night, Tom placed Harry on his bed, watching the teenager's chest rise and fall.

This needed to end. He couldn't bear to see Harry like this.

_Neither can live while the other survives . . ._

Tom shot straight up. What if . . . what if Harry wasn't living? What if he was merely surviving?

Instead of the other dying, what would happen if they both _lived_ instead of merely _survived?_ This idea merited a lot of though and so he summoned a glass of brandy- Merlin knew that stuff made the brain work better during musing.

The prophecy mentioned Harry being the vanquisher of the evil and corrupt. Tom has assumed that the corrupt referred to the ministry and evil to the headmaster. However . . . Could the evil also be the bit that was leaving himself? The anger that used to encompass him, the rage, the need to destroy had been decreasing ever since his alliance with Harry had begun. Tom swirled the brandy around and took a sip.

Perhaps fortune was smiling upon them both for once.

Yet how could he make Harry _live_? The teen's aura was still growing ever darker. Poppy had suggested a mind healer, yet Tom wasn't sure if Harry would want or be able to open up to a stranger. A mind healer wouldn't be enough.

Perhaps . . .

"Nox," he whispered before climbing into to bed with Harry. The sleeping boy nuzzled his head into the crook of Tom's neck.

Tom smiled. He had a plan.

XXXX

Harry awoke amidst a cream-colored duvet and the scent of Tom- a pleasant thing in Harry's mind. Not wanting to wake up, he burrowed into ball, smiling contently. His mind was whispering that he should wake up, that something important had happened last night, but Harry frankly didn't want to care. So he didn't and lounged half asleep in the bed.

Someone sat on the bed and Harry opened his eyes to see Tom smiling at him.

"Good morning, love," the red-eyed man said while kissing Harry's head. Harry nuzzled his head against the man's thighs.

"Good morning, Tom," he said while yawing. He curled up instinctively against him.

Tom chuckled, "What do you want to do today, Harry?"

Harry stared at Tom, thoroughly confused," Don't we have school?" Tom shook his head, smiling. Harry looked at him wide-eyed.

"I can do anything I want?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Anything," repeated Tom.

A look of pure hope appeared on Harry's face, "Can we please go to muggle London? I want to get out of the wizarding world for the day."

Tom understood Harry's need to escape from the wizarding world and the attention they gave him, "Yes, let's go."

Stretching, Harry rolled out of bed and headed towards the dresser and closet that now housed his and Tom's clothing.

"Haven't had to wear muggle clothes for awhile," mumbled Harry to himself while throwing clothes everywhere. Tom leaned in over his shoulder.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked slightly mused.

"Trying to decide what to wear," shot back Harry while apparently finding the jeans he wanted, "Finally found them!" Tom rolled his eyes and went to get himself ready. Despite his slight dislike of the muggle world, he did know how to dress like a fashionable muggle.

Harry ended up wearing a pair of straight jeans, black sneakers, a simple blue t-shirt and a cardigan. He giggled as a pair of arms encircled him.

"You look dashing, Mr. Potter," whispered Tom, his head leaning on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and gave Tom a chaste kiss.

"You as well, Mr. Riddle," Harry said smiling, "However, are you insinuating that I don't always look dashing? If so, I'm hurt."

Tom merely ruffled Harry's ever-messy black hair and they made their way to the Great Hall doors, where Madam Pomfrey met them. She smiled as she saw them.

"Now don't you two look handsome?" she said as they approached, "I never knew you would looks so good in Muggle clothing, Thomas.

"Why thank you, Poppy. However, I do get the feeling that that was a backhanded compliment of sorts," said Tom as he organized a leather wallet with uninterest.

Poppy's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Perhaps Tom. Anyway-" Here she turned to face Harry, "You almost left without taking your potions. I've brought them with me."

Harry looked puzzled, "Potions?"

"Yes," said the nurse simply, "Three in fact. A daily strength building potion- sort of like a daily muggle vitamin, a nutrient potion, and an anti-depressant."

Harry looked unhappy, "An antidepressant? Isn't that what they give crazy people?"

Poppy shook her head, "No. Merlin knows the stuff they take is much stronger. Many of the students in the school take antidepressants and anti-anxiety potions and muggle medication."

Harry was rather shocked by the news, but it did make sense. Often he had noticed some of the students taking potions on a daily basis. And some of the muggleborns did take muggle medication daily.

"It's completely normal," offered Tom, "Most of the students just choose not to talk about it and Madam Pomfrey would never break the healer/patient confidentiality oath. Thus the unintentional cover-up."

Harry nodded and took the potions Madam Pomfrey was holding out to him. He grimaced as he drank them.

"Why can't potions taste better?" he half-complained after swallowing a huge mouthful of pumpkin juice to clear the after-taste of the potions.

"Take it up with Professor Snape, dear. He makes them all," said Madam Pomfrey as she collected the potions vials.

Harry sighed in resignation, "Knowing Snape, he's probably made them nastier on purpose."

Tom let out a laugh and they left as Madam Pomfrey waved them off from the doors. Once out of view, Tom held his hand out to Harry. Smiling, the boy took it. When the pair reached the end of Hogwarts' wards, Tom quietly apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly, they made there way out from the dingy pub and out into Muggle London

"I think we ought to try something new," said Tom while they strolled the streets. Harry kept holding onto his hand tightly, the streets were crowded after all.

"What?" asked Harry curiously as a bookstore caught his eye, "Let's go in there!" Tom nodded and let Harry drag him into the muggle shop.

"I think," continued Tom, "You ought to pick up a hobby or something of the sort. In addition to that I have a proposition I want you to consider. But I'll tell you about that later."

Harry looked at the various books on the shelves, "What kind of hobby?"

Tom shrugged, "Anything. Writing, drawing, or even learning another language." Tom stopped Harry at a small café that was within the store, "Here let's rest for a moment."

Harry nodded and stepped inside, "I just want tea." Tom gave a nod, went to order, and came back moments later with two steaming cups. They both sat and Harry took a sip of the tea, smiling at its taste.

"You got me Lady Grey tea, didn't you?" Harry asked teasingly. There was no mistaking the citrusy undertones the tea had. Tom shrugged.

"Anything for my lady," he said coyly. Harry pouted.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Shush, darling. You're causing a scene," Tom said nonchalantly as he stirred his drink, which appeared to be coffee to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I have to wonder at the difference between your age and your maturity level."

Tom winked, "Wonder all you want. I'm an intriguing specimen, you'll find."

"I've no doubt," Harry said smiling, "Anyway, what is this proposition of yours?"

Tom looked Harry straight in the eye, "I want you to think about this with an open mind. I know you won't want to say yes at first, but you should think about it."

Harry frowned. Just what was Tom going to suggest?

"I want you to consider taking a break from Hogwarts after Halloween."

Harry's mouth dropped, "You want me to what?"

"I want you to think about returning home after Halloween to the manor to, quite frankly, recover."

Harry looked like he was about to say something, but Tom cut him off, "Harry, I'm worried about you. Even with Poppy's suggestion of a mind healer, I'm worried that the pressures of Hogwarts and the student body will be too much. You don't even have to come to the manor."

"We could go wherever you wanted to go- just the two of us and perhaps the mind healer. You could owl your friends and on weekends I'd allow them to visit. I would tutor you personally in all your subjects but the rest of the day would be decided upon at your leisure."

Harry was silent, his hand grasped tight around his cup, "I wouldn't want to stay at the manor. I want to live away from everyone."

Tom grasped Harry's hand earnestly, "Whatever you want, you will have."

"I want some books."

"Brat. Go pick some out."

Harry smiled and finished the last of his tea before standing up, "Where will you be?"

Tom waved him off, "Around. Go have fun." Harry nodded and ran off, looking at all the shelves.

What did he want? Tom had encouraged him to pick up some new interests . . .

He fingered various books in the non-fiction section and picked up quite a few. He was interested in meditation and writing. The music section of the store caught his eye and he wondered if muggle CD's would have a chance of working wherever they where to go.

It could be fun to learn a new language as well, perhaps . . . He could learn to play an instrument, maybe the piano . . .

At the end of half an hour, Harry had amassed a small pile of books, music, a notebook and a pen. He found Tom reading in the psychology section (of course, thought Harry).

"Find some things?" he asked while he continued flipping through the book.

"Yeah. Do you mind? It's quite a bit."

Tom smiled indulgently before ruffling Harry's hair. The boy beamed back up at him.

"How could I mind? I'd do anything for you Harry."

And truthfully he would. Today was absolutely fabulous -this accounted for unusually happy attitude- but he was absolutely sincere in his words. Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's middle and looked at the book he was holding.

'What are you reading?" inquired Harry. Tom flashed the title at him 'Snakes in Suits: When Psychopaths Go to Work' and Harry had to stifle a laugh. Tom glared.

"What?"

Harry laughed outright, "Oh nothing."

Tom sighed and messed with Harry's hair, "Lunchtime."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Lunchtime."

After paying for their merchandise, they ended up in an upscale French café. Despite the price, it was a cozy, little place and Harry absolutely loved it.

"We're definitely coming back here," he said between mouthfuls of quiche and soup, "Ooh, they have strawberry lemonade."

Tom rolled his eyes playfully and ordered the lemonade for the hyper teen.

"Anyway," he started once the lemonade had arrived, "I think I know where we should stay. Ironically, it's a chateau in France." Harry snorted and Tom frowned, "It's not polite to snort."

"Whatever. Go on."

Tom did so, "It's called Château de Félicité and is located in the countryside surrounding Paris. It's far away from the city to be peaceful, but close enough that we can visit whenever we want.

Harry stirred the strawberries around in his drink and smiled, "Sounds good to me."

XXX

Later that night saw Dudley, the Twins and Harry loitering in an unused classroom sharing some drinks while waiting for the others to arrive. Draco had been informed that the twins we're with them, so there wouldn't be any surprise.

"I love magic," said Dudley dreamily while chugging down a butterbeer. Harry laughed.

"Oh?" said a smirking Fred, "Why's that? Is it because you can turn normal drinks alcoholic?"

Dudley glared, "None of your business."

"I remember saying something of among those lines last year," mused Harry while lazily conjuring a pig's tail for Dudley, "You should've seen the tent we stayed in at the World Cup." Dudley glared and conjured a pair of cat ears for Harry.

"Magic certainly makes fighting more fun," laughed Dudley admiring his handiwork. Harry seethed, however it sounded more like a cat hissing than anything.

"Aww, the poor kitty-cat's all upset!" crooned Ginny plopping down on a cushion next to Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes and silently conjured Basset Hound ears onto Ginny's head. Dudley grew wide-eyed but fought back laughter as Harry gave him a look that clearly said to shut up. Ginny immediately noticed something suspicious was going on. She reached up and felt her new ears.

"Harry James Potter!" she screamed while she started to chase him.

He smiled as he ran by the twins, "Good thing I put up silencing charms, eh?"

"Lay off, you miscreants," chastised a rather grumpy looking Draco Malfoy as he walked in, "We've work to do."

Harry nodded in agreement and canceled all the charms, "Right. Did you bring the rest of the Slytherins?"

"Yes. And . . ." suddenly Draco looked uneasy, "One extra."

Immediately on guard, Harry looked at Draco quizzically, "Who?"

"Her," said Draco simply. The Slytherins parted and behind them was none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry," said the dreamy blonde with a curious smile on her face, "The nargles said you'd be here tonight."

Harry walked over to her cautiously, "The nargles, eh?"

Luna, still smiling, nodded once, "Yes. They were quite insistent on me coming here. Oh, by the way Harry, you do know that Professor Evans is the Dark Lord, yes?"

Harry stopped, completely floored.

"How does she know that?" hissed Draco. Harry stared at the Ravenclaw for a while before a look of understanding appeared on his face.

"The nargles told her," Harry said simply. Luna nodded, a happy look on her fae-esque face.

Dudley, along with several others, was unconvinced, "Harry, you idiot be careful"

Harry shook his head, "It's ok. We can trust her. She's a very special girl." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Alright, we have two things we need to accomplish tonight," said Harry easily slipping into his leadership role, "First, we need to plan something for Halloween. The Dark Lord is restless and ready to emerge form the shadows. Things are going to be infinitely more complicated than the first war. "

"We, as Slytherin's Circlet, will work to ease this burden here at Hogwarts. We are the future. By our influence we can lead our generation from the oppression of the Ministry and the Light and into a new era!"

Amazed at his enthusiasm, the rest of the group couldn't help but clap.

""We're in, Harry. All the way!" said the twins jovially. Harry smiled.

"Alright," said Pansy ready to scheme, "What's the plan going to be?"

"Well, Dudley was thinking that we could maybe . . ."

The brainstorming session lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. As the rather motley crew trudged back to their dorms, knowing smirks adorned their faces.

XXXXX

"La nina bebe"

"What are you doing?" asked a curious Tom.

"Shush," glared Harry before turning back to a flashing screen, "El nino lee."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Spanish? And is that a muggle laptop?"

Harry sighed before reluctantly turning off the laptop, "Yes, along with Japanese. Hermione helped me adapt the computer to run on a mix electricity and magic- the same as the television and CD player."

Tom inspected the sleek rectangular laptop Harry was holding, "What else can it do?"

"Pretty much everything," said Harry simply, "It has issues here at Hogwarts though and can't connect to the Internet. It should be able to at the Chateau though if Hermione's calculations are correct."

Tom shrugged, "As long as you don't waste away all day in front of the thing, we'll be fine."

Harry chuckled, "Feeling threatened by a piece of muggle machinery?"

XXX

Harry snuggled in closer to Tom's sleeping form. Halloween was drawing near.

* * *

Reviews please?

Special Thanks to:

inopa Ariyana for pointing out an error!

and

GinHanelle for the reviews on every chapter *_* You are amazing and what made me finish this chapter


	16. Changes

A/N: Short update! Chapter 17 is almost done and will be up sometime this week. Enjoy and as always you comments are more than welcome.

_**Harry**__: Bubble ;~; Why do you do these things to me?_

_**Bubbles**__: -shuffles awkwardly- _

_**Tom**__: (Gallops in valiantly) I shall save you!_

_**Bubbles**__: :D_

**Chapter 16**: Changes

Soft hands and gentle chaste kisses woke Harry up the next morning. Sleepily, Harry blinked and gazed up at Tom who was now kissing up his neck. Smiling, Harry leaned up and kissed Tom on the lips.

"Good morning, Harry," said Tom while ruffling Harry's always messy hair. Harry pouted for a moment before giving in and leaning into Tom's touch.

"Morning," he whispered back, his voice still groggy from sleep. They stayed there for a moment just enjoying the peace that was sure to shatter once they left the confines of their quarters. Quite honestly, a big part of Harry didn't want to leave and face Hogwarts to day. This part of him wanted to crawl back in bed with Tom, cuddle for a while, read, study at his own leisure and forget about the world.

As if sensing his thoughts, Tom wrapped his arms possessively around Harry, "Halloween will be here soon and then you can escape all you want. I look forward to escaping Dumbledore as well." Harry smiled at this. "But until then, be strong. I know you can," finished Tom as he kissed Harry on the head. Harry nodded before sighing in resignation.

"But thank Merlin that today is a Saturday," he said happily before finally dragging himself out off bed, "Oh, Tom, did the house elves bring fresh robes?"

Tom chuckled while looking at Harry fondly, "Yes, they're already in the wardrobe. And it _is_ a Saturday, Harry. Congratulations on learning the days of the week!"

Harry shot Tom a piercing glare while retrieving his robes, "Way too early for sarcasm. Especially from you." Tom merely rolled his eyes. Harry, feeling childish, stuck out his tongue while pulling his robe on.

"Have you noticed something, well, odd about Luna Lovegood, the fourth year from Ravenclaw?" asked Harry while Tom summoned a pot of tea. The dark lord stopped, mused for a bit, and then smiled quite evilly.

"In fact I have," he murmured in a rather sultry voice, "What have you noticed, Mr. Potter?"

"She's very . . . Spacey. She seems to notice everything and nothing all at the same time. But she has the brief moments of lucidity," said Harry, trying to ignore the crimson blush traveling up his cheeks. Tom walked over to his black haired minx, his evil smile transforming into a smirk.

"So," he drawled while wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, "Does she often speak of imaginary friends or animals?"

"How did you know?" asked Harry through gritted teeth as he come to the realization that he had no other option than to play Tom's silly game. Tom shrugged but still had an insanely happy look on his face. However, this could have been because Harry had flipped himself around and pressed himself flush against the older man.

"Is she what I think she is?" whispered Harry while wrapping a leg around Tom as the dark lord placed him on the bed, "I wasn't sure, but judging by your pleasant persona, I'm guessing she is."

"She's not the only thing making me happy," Tom whispered a deep, sultry voice that had Harry shivering in pleasure.

"T-Tom," whispered Harry wantonly, "S-shouldn't we- Ah!" Tom had started attacking a very sensitive spot on his neck.

"Shush," commanded Tom, "All of that can wait until much, _much_ later." And with that he set about thoroughly ravishing his young lover, making him feel only pleasure and nothing else. Harry groaned as talented fingers played with his torso, feather light touches that teased and brought nothing more.

"Tom," he whispered in pleasure before their lips crashed together, their tongues dancing sensually. Harry's senses were on fire in a way he had never experienced before. The slightest touch threatened to send him over the edge. In desperation he grabbed Tom's hair in his hands.

"Harry," whispered Tom softly, "Don't be scared to stop me. I only wish to bring you pleasure, my love. Nothing less for my Dark Prince." He looked Harry in the eyes, his gaze full of care, love, lust, and concern. "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded in response and brought Tom's lips to his once more.

"I love you," he panted breathlessly when they parted for much needed breath.

"And the feelings are reciprocated." Tom nuzzled Harry's neck. Harry's hips suddenly bucked forward of their own accord, surprising both himself and Tom. A smirk appeared on the dark lord's face and he gyrated his hips experimentally, watching Harry writhe under him in wanton pleasure.

"Like that do you?" he asked sensually as Harry grasped the bed sheets and nodded.

"M-more," begged Harry his emerald eyes clouded in pleasure. Tom inclined his head.

"But of course," he whispered before indulging his precious prince as his hands danced ever lower on Harry's skin. Harry gasped as he came, soon followed by Tom himself.

"Tom . . ." murmured Harry grasping at the older man's robes, "Thank you." Tom gave Harry a puzzled look.

"Whatever for?" he inquired, a rather amused look on his face.

"For loving me," Harry said simply. This straightforward reason caused Tom's heart to break and he wrapped his arms around his sweet, little lover, as if to protect him from the world. They laid like that for a while, content to merely be with each other.

"So," said Harry breaking the silence, "Back to Luna."

"Say it!" said Tom ecstatically as energy poured back into him, "Say it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow while wiping sweat from his forehead, "Just how many cheering charms did you cast this morning? And she's obviously an oracle." At this Tom's smile grew broader unnerving Harry slightly. "Why hasn't anyone else noticed?"

"Honestly?" said Tom "It's most likely because nobody cares about her."

Considering this thought and others, Harry went into the shower to clean the mess on himself. He sighed as he threw his newly soiled robes to the side, they had just been washed. Poor elves, what else did they have to deal with?

"Bloody hell Tom," he yelled out of the bathroom.

Tom stuck his head in the bathroom, a quizzical look on his face. "Yes?"

"You cannot jump me like this when I've just put on clean robes! I doubt the elves enjoy cleaning sticky stuff off robes!"

Tom merely chuckled, "Go shower."

Harry stuck his tongue out before he shut the door and complied.

The more Harry thought about Luna, the more sense Tom's statement made. Luna was special, mused Harry as he washed his hair. Anyone with half a brain could see that the girl was different. Yet few could see the fae-like girl for what she truly was- an extraordinary oracle of magic.

Oracles were extremely in touch with magic, which was understandable seeing as an oracle was literally a portal to magic herself. However, this connection could cause oracles to often be in a slightly dreamy state- as seen in Luna.

As for the nargles and wrackspurts, well . . . As far as Harry could figure, they were envoys from magic herself. And one did not simply ignore messages from magic, for she was a selfish mistress.

As Harry showered, Tom simply spelled himself clean; he'd shower later. He was ecstatic. Harry had just cemented the growing idea that had been bugging him for a while. And according to his dark prince, Luna had joined their side. The dark lord cackled a bit. After all, he rationalized, he was a dark lord and thus allowed a certain amount of mad laughter.

"Umm, Tom?"

Tom's eyes focused on Harry as the teen walked out of the bathroom in fresh robes, his hair still damp. Tom's eyes sharpened as he saw a gleam of amusement in Harry's emerald orbs.

Tom raised an eyebrow in response.

Harry grinned and walked over, a certain swagger defining his steps that Tom found undeniably attractive. Stopping, Harry pressed himself close to Tom and stood up on his toes to whisper in the dark lord's ear.

"We should do that more often," he hissed as he licked the shell of Tom's ear in an unnaturally dominant move.

Tom was instantly aroused and his eyes twitched. Having gotten the results he desired, Harry gave an impish smile and ran.

"Why you little minx!" growled Tom as he chased after the dark haired teen. He skidded to a stop in a very un-dark lord fashion when he found a giggling Harry hiding in a corner.

"Love you!" he said happily before kissing Tom passionately and running off once more to the Great Hall to find his friends.

"Little minx, indeed," mumbled Tom as he walked towards the Great Hall at a much slower pace than Harry. After all, he had a reputation to maintain, right?

XxXx

The week turned out to be a very interesting one, to put it mildly. Someone had managed to put two of Hagrid's nifflers in Umbridge's office leaving the Ministry minion in shock, much to the students' and staffs' delight.

The good money was on the Weasley twins, although some swore on the their great auntie's grave that it had been Hannah Abbot's attempt at revenge. Apparently Umbridge has insulted her half high-elf mother last week. Rumor also had it that Umbridge would be taking the week off to recover from the "malicious act." This particular rumor did indeed come true.

Thus Tom taught Defense the entire week to, once again, the students' and staffs' delight. The students not only were eager to learn but also looked forward to going to Defense- with the dark lord as their professor. This fact never failed to send Ginny into a fit of giggles, much to Tom's chagrin. Supposedly dark lords' did not "send people into fits of giggles."

Tom's popularity as an instructor had increased to such that no less than five third years had to be forcibly removed from the fifth year defense class after they were discovered missing from History. How Binns had ever noticed the students missing was still a mystery to all.

In her absence, Umbridge's ministry propaganda was shoved to the side. Yet the effects of the campaign were everywhere. The school had never been so united before and the feeling of unity stayed even with Umbridge's temporary absence. It was now common to see students from different houses becoming friends- even Gryffindors and Slytherins. Most conspicuous of these friendships was the merging of the so-called Golden Trio and Co. of Gryffindor with Draco and his Slytherin "court."

Up away in his study, the headmaster watched these happenings happily with no small amount of pleasure. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson of Slytherin were powerful of course, as only the strongest survived and came out on top in Slytherin. Such power being joined with Harry and ultimately to the light would be a much welcome boon.

Things seemed to be looking up and Albus had completely pushed all of the cryptic messages he had received earlier in the year from his mind. Although Harry's request at a break worried him at first, the more the headmaster thought about it the better such an idea sounded. From all accounts, Harry's summer had been . . . eventful. By granting Harry his request Albus could continue to ear the boy's trust.

Albus smiled as he popped another lemon drop in his mouth, ignoring Fawkes' disapproving squawk. The silly bird had been making so much more noise as of late and it had been rather annoying. The headmaster's complacent smile quickly turned to a frown as a raven swept in, dropped a piece of parchment and left as soon s it had come.

_Watch carefully the machinery of your plans. Soon the gears shall be jammed by your own neglected wrench. _

XxXx

Despite the recent good events, Harry had the nagging suspicions that something just wasn't quite right. He couldn't explain it and therefore didn't tell Tom; Harry didn't want Tom to see him as too paranoid. Yet Harry couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise every once in awhile when he was totally alone. Thankfully, Harry was usually either with Tom or with his friends.

But right now, he was alone. He'd left his book bag in Gryffindor Tower during his free period and Professor Flitwick had been kind enough to let him fetch it. Harry jogged down the hallway; he didn't want to keep the tiny professor waiting when suddenly _that_ feeling arose. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and his stomach dropped. Harry looked around nervously while biting his lip what was going on?

Well whatever it was, it couldn't be too much of a danger because Harry's wand was . . . Harry cursed as he remembered he'd left his wand in the classroom. Of all the most idiotic things in the world . . . Seeing no other option, Harry continued further; he was closer to the Tower than the classroom at this point so there was no sense in turning back.

"Harry," called a voice slowly. The voice was low and mocking causing Harry to turn about wildly.

"Who's there?" Harry demanded bravely.

Out of the shadows stepped a sneering Zacharias Smith fiddling with a slender wand.

"Evening, Potter," he said cordially as if discussing the weather, "Perfect timing."

"Timing?" asked Harry, trying to hide how nervous he felt. His stomach sunk as Zacharias gave a laugh and advanced. But . . . He shouldn't be scared! He couldn't be! With this thought in mind, a little confidence returned.

Harry backed up slowly, wary of the fact that Zacharias was slowly growing ever closer.

"Scared?" taunted Zacharias, a smirk growing on his face. Harry's face remained blank. The Hufflepuff could do nothing to him, not with Tom around.

"Why would I ever be scared?" Harry asked softly while leaning against a stone corridor wall. An annoyed look crossed over Zacharias' face.

"Because I can and will hurt you," he said menacingly his wand straight towards Harry.

Harry sighed, _"Tom, we've an issue."_ Harry was shocked when he didn't receive an immediate reply and heard only silence. "_Tom?"_

Zacharias smiled maliciously, "Having difficulties, Potter? Can't reach your master?"

Confusion clouded Harry's face, "Master? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry tried to not let his worry show. Perhaps Tom was momentarily busy with extremely important Death Eater business.

Zacharias scoffed, "Oh come off it, you're not fooling me Potter. Your master, Professor Evans. And you," The Hufflepuff's face contorted into a sadistic smile, "Are nothing but his whore."

Shocked, Harry stood silent.

"So you don't deny it?" asked Zacharias matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a whore!" Harry shouted back vehemently. He was not! No!

A cruel smile slipped onto Zacharias' face, "But you are being fucked by Evans, right?"

Harry gritted his teeth and looked levelly at the other boy, "No I'm not!"

"Oh?" asked the Hufflepuff, "But I heard you were a lovely toy for your uncle."

Harry immediately paled. Where had Zacharias heard that? Nobody knew . . . except for Tom, Petunia, Dudley . . . And the Order! Had someone let it slip?

"I-I'm not a toy!" Harry declared. _"Tom! Where are you?"_ Once again there was only silence from Tom's end of the connection. Zacharias shook his head mockingly.

"I told you, Potter, that's not going to work," a malicious glint lit his eyes, "You're all alone."

What the hell was going on? How did Zacharias know about his connection to Tom? How did the Hufflepuff know so many things no one was supposed to know? This wasn't good. Harry was unarmed and facing an enemy armed with secrets.

"I'm not alone," scoffed Harry amused as Zacharias' face turned pale, "Get him! Now!" As Zacharias turned to face whoever Harry was talking to, Harry ran as fast as he could. Of course Zacharias had been right, he had been alone. But a bluff always came in handy.

Running, Harry took as many turns as he could, hoping to avoid his assailant whose heavy steps he could hear. There! Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he turned into a hallway that would lead to Tom's quarters.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Zacharias, " _Muffula moenia_!" Harry ran into a shimmering, transparent wall that now blocked his entrance into the next segment of the hallway. He was trapped.

"Now you can't leave," said Zacharias gleefully, "This wall will let an outsider look through and see a normal hallway whilst dissuading them from entering. It was rather rude of you to leave me."

"Leave me alone, Zacharias," gritted Harry while thinking wildly of anything he could do and coming up with nothing. In desperation he tried the link again, _'Tom!'_

Zacharias rolled his eyes, "He's not coming for you." Harry watched the boy levelly as he advanced. "So you might as well stop tr- FUCK!" Harry had punched the boy in the face and attempted to grab his wand. His nose bleeding, Zacharias managed to hold onto his wand and muttered, "Petrificus Totalis" at Harry leaving the Gryffindor bound. Evilly, Zacharias kicked Harry, smiling as pain entered Harry's eyes.

"_Tom!' _tried Harry again. There wasn't anything else he could do, _"Please answer! Tom! To-"_

"Oh do shut up," groaned Zacharias, "He's not coming. In the meantime, let's have some fun." Zacharias loomed over Harry's slight body and sat, straddling the Gryffindor.

"So small and delicate," muttered the Hufflepuff while cradling Harry's cheek, "Just like a girl. You do know you look like one, yes?" He analyzed Harry's face for a moment, "A very beautiful one at that."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. What was Zacharias going for? Surely not . . .

"No wonder your uncle wanted you," Zacharias whispered running a hand through Harry's hair. The movement sent Harry into panic.

"_Tom! Tom!" _Harry screamed mentally, _"Tom! Please answer! Please!" _Zacharias winced, presumably from Harry's mental cries for help seeing as he had herd the other ones.

"Shush!" he commanded while delivering a stinging blow to Harry's cheek. "Your beloved master," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Isn't coming for you! _Crucio_!"

The pain was terrible, worse than anything Harry had ever experienced. It felt as if one thousand tacks were being pushed into his skin while lava poured down his throat. He was freezing, he was on fire. Extreme sensations of varying forms of pain racked his body. His head felt like it was going to explode from pressure and pain.

Yet despite all this, Harry couldn't move, couldn't scream and this made the curse ten fold worse. Finally after what seemed like ages, Zacharias lifted both curses. Harry breathed heavily and felt the beginning of what seemed like convulsions. He ached all over and it was terrible.

"Don't like it?" asked Zacharias mockingly, "I'll make it all better." With that, he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"_TOM!"_

"Shut up!" yelled Zacharias while easily casting another crucio that had Harry screaming now that he was no longer paralyzed.

Even through the terrible pain and screaming, Harry kept chanting Tom's name, _"Tom, Tom. Tom, Tom, TOM!"_

"_Crucio_," came a low, dark voice dripping with anger. Zacharias gave a shrill scream and fell from sitting atop Harry's chest and Harry felt the curse once gain lifted from him. Still dazed, Harry could barely recognize the form of Tom, shaking with fury.

"Tom," he called weakly, his tongue feeling clumsy. Tom strode over to him and transfigured the stone underneath him into pillows and cushions.

"Wait just a moment, my love," he said gently.

"D-don't kill him," said Harry while trying to not to convulse, "W-we can use him . . . on Halloween."

Tom nodded before facing the now sniveling Zacharias again, "I shall give him much worse."


End file.
